My blood is your blood
by tinasan25
Summary: Yuko isn't pure blood Uchiha. She was always treated like an outsider. However Madara's wife choose Yuko to be her personal guard. A new bonds start to grow between Yuko and Izuna. How close they can become if this love is forbbiden? IzunaXOC slightly MadaraXOC WARNINGS: some adult situations, rated M for reason.
1. chapter 1- Uchiha Yuko

**Hello everyone! ... this is story about Yuko young kunoichi from Uchiha clan. Her father was an Uchiha but her mother wasn't. This is romance story about forbidden love between Izuna and Yuko.**

**Ehm...just to make sure I will not follow Naruto plot...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto and all characters in Naruto series. I only own my OC !**

* * *

**_Chapter one - Uchiha Yuko_**

* * *

Cold. Dark. Fear and tears.

Yuko turn around and watch this scene with her tearful eyes. Her vision was blurry. The air was filled with scream. She could smell blood she feel somebody grabbed her arm and spun her around.

Yuko`s eyes snapped open. It was dark in her room. She lay in her bed and she felt her body was covered with cold sweat. Again, just another nightmare. She climbed from her bed and entered her bathroom. She turn the light on. As soon as the light brightened her bathroom, her eyelids instinctively closed. For a moment she just stood there. Not moving.

After couple of minutes she open her eyes and found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror."You look horrible,you know that?" She muttered to herself. Yuko realized that in a couple of hours she have to meet with her Capitan because of the upcoming mission. But on the other hand, her missions are never too difficult. Sometimes she feel like an real outsider in one of the boldest, most powerful and most dreaded shinobi clan ever.

Yes. Yuko is a shinobi. Kunoichi from the great Uchiha clan. However... Uchiha Yuko is not pure blood member of this clan. That's why she's been always treated differently. She does not even look like an Uchiha. Best known appearance of this clan are dark hair and onyx eyes. Yuko`s hair are bright red, straight and long to her waist. Without bangs, her hair was the same length on all sides and perfectly framed her face. Her eyes were big and innocent, chocolate colour. Plus, pale skin, full pink lips and slender figure made her simply beautiful woman. It's true that her father was an Uchiha but her mother wasn't. She doesn't even know who her mother was. Yuko was told by her father that she abandoned her when she was an infant and never shoved again. That's why Yuko never asked about her mother again, because she was not interested in such a woman. Yuko`s father died when she was twelve years old. It happened during his mission.

When he passed away she couldn't remain in their house, because it was too expensive to keep it on her own. So she was removed to an ordinary share-room where all young shinobi were raised. Though...she never had a roommate with whom she could share her room. Always on her own since her father died. That's why Yuko worked twice hard than anybody else to prove ,them' that she's not only ordinary girl which could only becomes ,their' servant...She want to prove to everyone that she's strong and that she deserves her place in this powerful clan.

For a long time she just stood there in her bathroom , staring at herself and think about her father... She sighed and began to wash her face... Even though it was still dark outside, Yuko knew that she won't sleep anymore. Yuko dressed herself in her usual outfit. She wear a light blue short sleeve gi with a white coloured vest over it, which covers her cleavage. The red and white fan was marked on her back. Dark blue shorts to her knees and dark arm-bands. She wear a standard shinobi blue sandals. She brushed her hair and put them into high messy bun. Yuko finished her light breakfast and walked outside. Slowly it began to dawn and she felt the morning chill.

She shivered a little and then Yuko raised her chocolate eyes to the sky. ,,It's clear...'' she whispered. It was quiet all over the Uchiha compound . There wasn't anyone out yet... she know, she got about one hour till the meeting with her Capitan. Yuko decided to take a walk around the headquarters of the clan leader. Uchiha Madara has the most beautiful gardens in all compound. Since she has to meet her Capitan in one of the main offices ... all those offices were in the West wing of Madara's place. So why not look at the beauty of their gardens? After a little while Yuko was facing the place, which was designed for the training of high society. By high society she was thinking about their clan leader and his younger brother. Yuko thinking about the fact that she never really talked neither one of them. Yes it's true that she saw them many times, but they never really noticed her and she was grateful for it. For 20 years, basically no one paid much attention to her. Why should they? She wasn't pure blood Uchiha. She was an outsider that just served in their favor.

"You.'' Someone caught her attention and drew her from her thoughts. Yuko turned quickly for a male voice that spoke to her. And there he was. Member of the high society with curious expression and raised eyebrows. "Why are you here...'' he spoke with a slight laziness in his tone "...this early in the morning?'' He didn't look as if he just woke up, more like he was awake for a long time. His arms were folded across his chest and his onyx eyes were focused on Yuko's face. "Oh sorry Izuna-sama...'' she started "I have to see Capitan Kon to discuss my mission.''

Yuko always feel uneasy when talking to someone who is higher class than her. Izuna close his eyes "when?'' He ask calmly. "Oh- am little bit early here...'' she spoke but couldn't finished when he asked again. "When?!'' This time more sharp as if he give an order. "In 45 minutes Izuna-sama.'' She answered quickly. Yuko feel her palms sweating, she was nervous and lowered her eyes to the ground. "Fine...'' he said and opened his eyes. "Would it bother you if you help me?'' His question caught her by surprise and her eyes immediately focused on his face. His face...strange grin. Like a very fake smile. Something used only out of politeness. She silently nodded. "What do you need Izuna-sama?'' She asked. For a couple of second he just watched her with motionless face.

Then he turned around and started to leave. "Come.'' Was all he said.

* * *

**Yo yo sorry guys, ... I know it's really short chapter,but am already working on second one and it's going to be longer. This was just introducing of our main character. Of course I will say more in future´s chapters...**

**your thoughts? any recommendation?**


	2. Chapter 2- Uchiha Izuna

**hello min'na... this is second chapter of my story.****Just to let you know guys this is FANFICTION so of course there is some stuff**** t****hat's just not right, because am not following the main Naruto theme.****So please bear with me little longer.**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Naruto at all!**

* * *

**_chapter two- Uchiha Izuna_**

* * *

Yuko was confused for a short time,but followed him without any other questions. they walked in deadly silence.

"Stay here.˝ He said suddenly. Yuko stopped and Izuna continue on walking. Yuko´s eyes remain on his back. He walked slowly and noble. His dark long hair were pulled into a low ponytail, so the Uchiha sign on his back was clearly visible. His gait was balanced and confident, which perfectly threw away all Yuko´s confidence. This whole scene was accounted by Yuko as totally corny. What exactly does all this mean?! Izuna stopped a few feet away from her and turned to face her. His eyes were closed , his face without any sign of emotions. His arms were folded on his elaboration chest. Yuko´s body shivered slightly but she won´t admit that it was caused by his presence. Uchiha Izuna. Second-in-command of the Uchiha clan. Just the mention of his name has ensured that the blood in her circulation get freeze. She never had a chance to explore his face in details until now, because it's never happened before to stay so close either one of the brothers. His skin was pale, but it seemed that if she touch him, he would be silky smooth, spiky bangs fell around his handsome face. Sharp nose, thin eyebrows and perfectly shaped lips gave his whole expression soft look.

His body was perfectly built and his height gave him the importance look. Yuko was deeply immersed in her own thoughts. Even though it was against her will, she had to admit that he is a fascinating man. Fascinating? Is this the correct term? No. He wasn't just fascinating, he was a beautiful man. I must be crazy, she thought. Think of such a things...Huh? Yuko suddenly discovered that while she wandered in her thoughts, young Uchiha also scrutinized her. Slightly shook her head to beat out all of her irrelevant thoughts and focused again on the situation. "Ah-'' she did not know how to begin. "Why are we here, Izuna-sama?'' He did not answer. Her eyes traveled over his face, searching for an answer. Nothing was heard. Only the wind that whistled around them. After a long pause, he finally spoke with signs of curiosity in his voice.

"How does the sharingan work in the eyes like yours?'' Yuko's eyes widened at the moment. Again?! Again that look, which clearly reminded her that she is not like them?! But after so many years, still dealing with the same things she was not even surprised so much. If Izuna expected her to act like a fool, so be it! Slightly shrugged her long eyebrows and asked in innocent voice "what do you mean in the eyes like mine?''

Izuna frowned. This is not good, she thought. "You know exactly what I mean. Your blood is not clear.'' He said, his voice starting to sound slightly irritated. Her impure blood. These words were as much to her anger. Again and again the same thing. "What sharingan has to do with my blood?!'' She barked at him so quickly and more sharply than she would like to. As soon as the words left her mouth in her mind she scolded herself. Izuna just raised his eyebrows questioningly. Yuko humbly lowered her gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry Izuna-sama...'' Murmured quietly but still loud enough to let him hear her. "Enough talking...'' he said "...get ready!''

"Huh?! What the-'' Yuko yelped, but at the same moment Izuna was holding in his hand a kunai, prepared in attack position.

Yuko's heart beat so loud that she feared that it could pop out of her chest. It seems that all her senses had betrayed her. It was almost impossible to take a deep breath, panic began to control her body. But wait a minute, why? She was afraid of what? ,Calm down! You idiot!' Scolded herself. ,I'm a shinobi too just like him' she reminded to herself. Truth. Not exactly like him, but ... Yuko slightly narrowed her eyes and take a defensive position. Her actions have earned the arrogant chuckle and questions. ,,You're not going to attack me?'' Strange smirk toyed with his lips. "In that case...'' As soon as his last words managed to get to Yuko's ears, Izuna was standing in front of her, his kunai pointed to her face. Yuko's eyes did not manage to stay in the same pace with the speed of his body and for a split of a second Yuko still staring at place where Izuna was standing a second before, leaving behind only a cloud of dust. Yuko did not even blink once. Yet, her shinobi instincts moved her body. She put her weight into her feet to keep her balance and turned her shoulders to the side fast enough to avoid Izuna's kunai that missed her face just about an inch. As in slow motion Yuko watched in horror kunai that passed in front of her widened eyes. Izuna straightened his arm, still clutching a kunai, attacked from the side again headed to her face. Yuko quickly get into a crouch, gaining hit hard kick in the head, however her forearm mitigate the harsh effects of his powerful legs. Yuko flew several meters. God knows how she did it but she managed to land on her feet with the fact that as soon as she stopped she fell to the ground on one knee and support her weight with one hand. She was breathing hard and fast, almost as if her lungs could not keep pace with her chest. Her eyes focused on Izuna, who, with superhuman speed waved a few hand seals and then his chest puffed stark as he sharply sucking in the air. ,SHIT!' She thought. This is...!

"Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu!'' Yuko watched with dismay as from his mouth sprang the deadly flames, which were merged into one giant and glowing meteorite. It was huge, literally monstrous! Yuko was also able to create goukakyuu, but her could cry over something so gigantic. She felt impending heat. She felt the deadly blazing flames almost touching her frightened face. It was so powerful that she could not hold her eyes open. Just a minute more and her eyes going to be burned. Almost feel her hair burn. Yuko focused her chakra into her feet and jumped as high as her possibilities allowed her. Mistake. Izuna was already in the air and waited for her to make exactly what she just did. He had her exactly where he want her to be. Faster than the speed of sound he planted a hard punch in her stomach and sent her to the ground where he landed right on top of her, with his kunai pressed to her throat. Yuko gasping for breath, she felt her stomach rebelled after receiving so hard punch. She felt a sick. She looked at Izuna. She could not read the expression on his face, but his piercing crimson red sharingan spoke for itself. His murderous look belong to her. She was lying on her back while Izuna was kneeling over her, both of his knees at the sides of her body. Kunai pressed against her neck in his right hand while his left hand propped his weight next to her face. His spiky bangs gently tickled her face as he leaned closer to her and with a light disgusted tone in his voice said : "Just as I expected.'' Three pupils in his sharingan began to slow in their rotation and then completely stopped spinning. Izuna straightened his back and pushed his kunai into his sleeve. His sharingan is deactivated and now Yuko looked into his onyx eyes with his eyebrows slightly bent. "Just as I expected.'' He repeated with a sigh. He then rose and stepped one step to the rear from Yuko causing it space for her to stand. He folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. Waiting...

Yuko finally managed to catch her breath and calm down. She stood up and to be sure she stepped two steps back. She was sweaty, confused and somehow...torn by the whole situation. She dared to speak as the first, she did not even know what to say. Izuna looks calm and serene as if nothing had happened, as if waiting in the bakery for his bread to be baked. Her ideas were drew out by his cheeky chuckle... "Heh, you look impressed. You had never seen ninja in action?'' He opened his eyes and raised one eyebrow. What! Yuko watched in disbelief. "Of course, I did! After all, I'm shinobi too!'' Proudly announced to her defense and continued: "I- I was- I did not expect it, and- and-'' and nothing. The words faded from her mouth. "And?'' He asked with a victorious grin. Yuko tried to avoid his intense look, she knew she should not be caught off guard so easily, if she consider herself as a shinobi.

"Pathetic!'' He snapped at her. "Tsch! You call yourself a shinobi?!'' He asked irritably. "Why? For what reason? Because you happen to have won our Bloodline limit?'' His eyebrows slowly crouched. "Won?'' She recall his words. "Forgive my presumption Izuna-sama, but I have not won anything, I was born like this.'' She said. Her eyes were staring straight into his, as if their eyes fought a duel. "Ah- yeah...'' He noted bored. "Girl, let me introduce you to some, say traditions in the clan.'' He said nonchalantly. ,Girl'?! She thought, ,You may be the same age as me. '

"We Uchiha, we are very proud of who we are...'' Explained and began to walk around Yuko at a slow pace. ,No,really?' Yuko rolled eyes in her mind. He continued. "Unique characteristics of our chakra and our bloodline limit is for us a very precise...'' He take a deep breath. "Sometimes it happened that our men involved with a strange woman, and some of them came with a descendant. But these descendants, because their blood was unclean failed to achieve the required performance in which the clan hopes.'' Huh? ,Unclean?' The way he was choosing his words was for Yuko disgusting. "What kind of Uchiha they would be, if they couldn't awake their sharingan?'' He asked and gave an answer right away "Just another crummy unnecessary ninjas.'' Yuko clenched her fists and shaking in agony over his words. "We have to protect our clan and the council of elders decided to act...'' He went on to explain "All unclean offspring should be discarded.'' Yuko closed her eyes as if it was helped drown out the words which he said. A vain, he still continued, ignoring her desperate attempt to escape to his words. "But-'' He stopped in front Yuko and lowered to the level of her eyes, his voice soft as he said: "You still here, though?'' Yuko opened her eyes and met his gaze full of resistors that just radiated from him. "Hm? Wondering why?'' Slimy smile. Yuko nodded silently. He sighed and corner of his mouth lurched into a light grin. "You really foolish, right?'' said as he shook his head "Because you were somehow able to awaken a sharingan in these eyes of yours!'' He growled "Do you think...'' he said slowly and thoroughly watched her expression "...we would have let someone who possess the sharingan, someone who holds the secret of our clan, to just running around the world so freely?'' He leaned closer to her face, Yuko could feel his warm breath touches her lips. "Do you?''

Yuko swallowed hard what it blocked the throat, although it did not relieve the feeling of being suffocated. "Tell me..'' He asked, straightening up, so his height exceeded Yuko who now has her sight elevate a little higher. "...your missions- about what they are? Mostly-'' Yuko's missions were the same thing over and over again. Gather information. "Am a spy.'' She said blankly. "Yes,you are-'' Izuna confirmed that "because with your look you can better and deeper infiltrate the enemy and gain valuable information.'' He paused and looked at her in silence. He looked thoughtful, Yuko found from up so close that he looks even more handsome than she could ever notice. Yuko realized to what she's been thinking of and feeling her blood rushing to her face, slightly flushed her cheeks. "So-'' he said suddenly "-Do not think of yourselves as an equal member of this clan.'' He frowned and in his voice was felt flurries threats "because you're not!'' Yuko choked and jerked her head slightly to the back. After that Izuna smiled, it was a brutal sweet and fake smile. "Think of it this way-'' he waved his hand nonchalantly "actually, you served of the benefit of our clan. You paying us by your loyalty because we gave you our bloodline limit. '' ,You gave me?!' What the hell was he talking about?! Yuko felt her anger increase. Again, her fists clenched and she opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a simple gesture of his hand- "The name is?'' He asked nobly, is face was unreadable. "Yuko'' she said bluntly. He sigh loud and said with a slight smile: "Yuko, you'll be late.'' "Huh-?'' She did not understand it at first, but then it hit like a hurricane. "Captain Kon!'' almost cried loudly. She turned and began to run for her live, leaving Izuna behind.

* * *

**Yosh! Am done with the second chapter...Sorry guys but am not really good in action so i have to put their fight on minimum. But I hope you like it anyway...Let me know what you think so far? Any questions? suggestions?**

**Hope am gna update next chapter by the end of next week...XD**


	3. Chapter 3 - medic's daughter

**Hello...chapter three :)****Oh maybe somebody want to see Madara X Yuko...but you'll have to wait for it :)**

* * *

_**chapter three - medic's daughter**_

* * *

"You're late.''

Uchiha Kon did not even bother to lift his eyes from the scroll that he studied in the moments when Yuko appeared in the doorway. Yuko stepped into a small dark room that was full of shelves containing various scrolls. Only one large wooden table in the middle of the room and one chair. No windows. The air was musty feel with a slight whiff.

"Um...Sorry Captain Kon'' She said, however uncertain, whether she has to say a particular reason for her delayed. "It will not happen again.'' She added, hoping that she will not be asked to justify the delay. Saved. Captain only nodded silently.

Kon was head of the Department of espionage. Every Uchiha shinobi, who was in the position of clan spies came under his jurisdiction. He was a tall, well-built man in the thirties with a narrow and dangerous-looking eyes. His hair was short with spiky bangs, which lightly touches his long eyebrows. His black hair pointed to signs of blue tinge every time they came to light. Long scar that ran under his left eye over the whole cheek to his chin attracts the attention of his stark features. Still reading a scroll he held in one hand while his other hand supported his chin. He sat behind the table, perfectly centered on anything that has been written in the scroll. Flames of the candles created shadows that danced across his thoughtful face. Yuko waited in silence.

Finally, gently cleared his throat and spoke in a low and deep voice "So about your mission-'' he let the scroll slip through his fingers and with a gentle thud scroll slumped on the table. "Your target is Setto Yoake. He is the son of former feudal lord of small Rice village on the outskirts of the Fire country. His father Setto Doroba is no longer the leader of the village. Unfortunately, even before he was deposed, he signed the charter for peace with Tachibana clan, whose leader is now Lord in their village.'' He explained, in the meantime he served Yuko a document containing information on the upcoming mission. Yuko went through the documents, which included some photos, Captains continued in his interpretation. "However, Tachibana clan did not want to stay in the peace position, invaded the village and took her under their command. Unfortunately Doroba and his son Yoake managed to escape and documents that confirmed their peaceful state took away with them.'' Kon looked at Yuko and her eyes met his. "Yoake was discovered in a nearby village, but his father and the peace document no. Leader of the Tachibana clan asked us for assistance in this matter. So your task is to gain the trust of the boy and get information about where his father is.'' He paused "Any questions?''

"Yes.'' She answered immediately. "Say it.'' He commanded.

"If you know where Yoake-kun is why simply not force him to talk? Get him here and let someone from the investigation to incorporate that boy,no?'' She asked coz this mission seemed to her like a waste of time.

"This issue must be handle very delicate, if other clans get involved, this infringement by Tachibana clan may cause war between the clans.'' explained Kon. _,And what about it?'_ -Yuko thought, the Uchiha clan desired war and bloodshed more than anything else. "All information you hold in your hands now. Leaving at sunset. To fulfill the mission you have 5 days.'' He said dryly "Leave.'' -Yuko bowed and left.

* * *

"Is she here already?'' Izuna asked his older brother, who was sitting behind the desk in his office, his back to the young shinobi. Uchiha Madara was slightly frowning, looking out the window in expectations at the main gate of the Uchiha Complex. "Not yet.'' Empty replied without taking his eyes from the window. "But she should be here any minute.'' He added. Madara finally ripped his eyes away from the main gate that he could focus on his younger brother, who was leaning back against the edge of his desk. Madara's chair creaked slightly when the powerful ninja vice settled in, rested his elbows on the table and joined palms on which he settled his regal chin. Dead silence ...

"So-'' Izuna started quizzical "My future sister-in-law ... ... Is she pretty?'' It was seen that Izuna his serious face just pretending. Madara slightly lifted one of his dark eyebrows and chuckled arrogantly. "Enough to be able to present as my wife and mistress of the Uchiha clan.'' It was his confidence answer. "It is good that Netto clan agreed to these conditions.'' announced Izuna "I heard that Princess Kawa is very reasonable, good-looking young lady who knows what and how belongs in the tradition. I guess she will be a good wife, a good choice for the future of our clan now, when we have an alliance with Netto clan.'' Izuna stood up from the table of his brother, he turned to face him and folded his arms across his chest. Then he grinned mischievously and said "Even your kids will be great.'' Madara's murderous look warned Izuna to immediately stop joking.

Their attention is focussed towards the door, present of known chakra. "Come-'' Madara ordered before the knock. The door opened and into the room walked with long strides Uchiha Kon. "Madara-sama, Izuna-sama.'' He bowed his head respectfully. "Ah- Kon-chan!'' Almost sang Izuna with fake voice and wrapped his arm around the captain's shoulders. Kon did not react to it, still holding his serious face. Madara rolled his eyes over the conduct of his younger brother, leaning back in the chair and folded his arms across his chest. "Something new with Setto? Leader of Tachibana clan wants some results.'' Madara said eagerly and spiky bangs blocked the view of his right eye.

"Our spy leaving tonight, Doroba's son was found in a nearby village.'' said Captain "I'm sure that we'll get the information we need.'' he added persuasively. "I hope so-'' Grunted Madara and his expression darkened even more. "Who did you put on this mission?'' Izuna asked inquisitively.

"Uchiha Yuko.'' Kon replied with a slight uncertainty. "Heh, that girl, yes?'' chuckled Madara "Good choice.'' Kon thought with relief. "Ah-'' sigh Izuna "good choice,but-'' He grinned and scratched the back of his neck. "But?!'' Madara asked with eagerness to force his brother to finish the sentence, which he began. "As a spy-good... but as a ninja? Terrible..." Younger brother explained with an elegant wave of the hand. "When I fought her this morning, she doesn't seem very experienced. I fear that when the time for action comes she'll die within a few minutes." Izuna completed its interpretation.

Madara raised in surprise his long eyebrows just as Captain Kon. "Care to explain?" Asked Madara frowning. "Oh- that's whay she was late-'' Kon muttered, but Izuna caught his words, modeled a fake smile and replied "Oh my, my ... Sorry for the trouble." Then Izuna patted Kon on his shoulder, threw his fake smile and said "When Yuko returns, we want to be reported immediately about her mission, got it?" "Yes, Izuna-sama.'' Kon bowed and left. Izuna turned to his older brother "Madara..." he said with a mischievous smile "We should go greet your future wife."

* * *

Yuko have just wrote down her name and reason for leaving at the main gate, she did it now, because it woud be troublesome to do it at night, that would slow her down. She noted that around the main gate is becoming quite a stir. Small groups of ninja came together and it was as if waiting for something or someone. Just at the moment when she wanted to ask one of the kunoichi what is this, they appeared... Two of the strongest shinobi of the entire Uchiha clan. As they walked through the crowd, their powerful aura exceeded all others. Men worship them with respect, a woman's eyes literally undressed them with desire and lust and children admire them quietly. Uchiha Madara their leader. Uchiha Izuna, second-in-command. The clan's future was in their hands.

Yuko looked at Izuna, her stomach restively shuddered at the memory of this morning. She quickly shook her head from side to side and walked to one of the kunoichi, which watched everything with enthusiasm. "Excuse me, what's everyone waiting for?" Yuko asked. Kunoichi turned to stare at Yuko as if she had just arrived from another planet. "What?!" Her eyes widened "You don't know?" Yuko frowned "No, I'm asking just out of boredom! " She rolled her eyes and folded her hands in front of her. The young kunoichi repeated Yuko's action and her calmer voice said "Everyone's waiting for Madara-sama's fiancee, the princess of Netto clan, Netto Kawa-sama." she closed her eyes and nodded to herself confirmed her words. "Netto clan-'' Yuko inquired "those medics?" Kunoichi nodded and looked at Yuko "Did you heard of them?" "Of course!" Yuko resisted "they are probably the best medics in whole shinobi world. They can easily compare well with the abilities of the leader of the Senju clan.''

"That's right." smiled a long-haired kunoichi "within a few days the medic's daughter will become our mistress.'' Yuko turned her gaze to the Leader of the Uchiha clan when she felt someone grabbed her wrist and dragged her through a crowd of people. "Hey! What the-" she gasped, trying to free from her grasp. The young long-haired kunoichi dragged Yuko nearer to the gate to get a better view."We can see her better from here.'' she announced without looking at Yuko. "By the way...I'm Reiko.'' She added. "...Yuko-'' Yuko replied with surprised look.

Yuko felt someone's gaze at her body. She shivered and looked around. It was him. Uchiha Izuna uncompromising and ruthless recessed his dark eyes deep into Yuko's core. His gaze was so intense that Yuko stopped for a moment to breathe, his expression unreadable. It was a murderous moment in which Yuko seemed like she stood before Izuna naked, as if she could not hide from his omniscient eye.

"She's here!" Shouted Reiko. Izuna slowly, very slowly removed his intense gaze of Yuko, so she could breathe again. She breathed a sigh and pay attention to the transport that stopped in Madara's vicinity. She watched as the young woman stepped out from carriage. She was beautiful. Netto Kawa had long straight hair down to her waist sandy color. Short, straight bangs framed her adorable face in which glowed big green eyes like two emeralds. In her gleaming hair was pinned flowers that matched the pattern on her Yutaka. When she stepped closer to Madara it was clearly seen monstrous difference in their height, But in a lofty position gave the impression well-sized women.

* * *

Even the great Uchiha Madara looked at her with admiration, when she come closer with graceful gait. "Madara-sama..." Princess tenderly bowed and gave him one breathtaking smile. Madara came forward and offered the princess his strong arm. "Princess-" he said softly "Welcome in your new home.'' Arrogant undertone didn't escape to princess, however, without hesitation she accepted his proffered arm. Madara slowly led her to Izuna. "Let me introduce you my brother, Izuna." said Madara and only with his eyes he pointed to his younger brother. Izuna bowed and spoke with reverence "Kawa-sama, it's pleasure to meet you." Princess also bowed and sent Izuna a decent smile. Petite princess turned to look at the crowd of people who came to look at her. Something in the crowd caught her attention, dark-haired shinobi everywhere, however, in the crowd of dark eyes there was also a soft look,gentle and innocent. Chocolate gaze that were locked with her green emeralds now. Kawa's luscious lips slightly separated in awe when she noticed a crimson-haired kunoichi.

Yuko for a moment drowned in green emeralds but soon realized how inappropriate it is and threw her gaze to the ground. Princess Kawa smiled to herself and disappeared with Uchiha brothers in their complex.

* * *

"Ah!" Reiko squeaked in Yuko's ear "she is so beautiful, isn't she?" Yuko looked at the Uchiha kunoichi and nodded with a small smile. Reiko was pretty tall with a long ebony hair. Her hair was slightly wavy which was not that usual in Uchiha clan. She was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with long sleeves with a small neckline that discreetly revealing her cleavage. Black three-quarter pants and black shinobi sandals.

"I saw it" reiko grinned "She was looking at you.'' She smiled and nudged Yuko with her elbow in the ribs. "Everyone is looking at me. Always." Yuko said irritably. Reiko looked at her for a moment and then asked "Yuko Listen, why do not we go somewhere sometimes? Lunch for example?" Questions from her went out so hard that Yuko recoiled "Ah no- Could it be- You are-...No- I- I'm not-" Began to stammer and Reiko's eyes widened in outrage "HELL NO!" ... She cried, crossed her arms and turned on her heel with an angry expression. "I have no interest in women, okay?!" She announced more quietly "I thought as a friend, a little bit to talk and so, you know." Yuko's look softened, she slightly smiled and nodded. Her heart leapt for some reason but it was not bad feeling.

* * *

**So third chapter is ready for you guys :)**

**Am going to work on the next chapter where Yuko will finally go to her mission and Madara marries to Kawa (I hope I can put it in one chapter)**

**Oh- we will see... XD :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - little ruse

**Hi everyone... chapter 4 is ready for you. This chapter took me some time so I hope you'll like it****. ****Also this chapter contains some...lemons? ... Let's say...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Naruto character. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**And also thank you guys :)**

* * *

_**Chapter four - little ruse**_

* * *

Yuko lay in her room on the bed and studied the details of the upcoming mission. Among the documents that the Captain Kon gave her was a photo of a young boy with a clear bright-blonde hair that was spiky in all directions. Probably never heard about hair combs...

His face was smiling, but his sky-blue eyes were sad. The boy is 12 years old but in that photo seemed to be a little younger. _,So your task is to gain the trust of the boy and get information about where his father is'_ Yuko replayed again Kon's words in her mind.

"Setto Yoake-" Yuko murmured, studying the blond boy. Information about Yoake says, he does not trust anyone and it is almost impossible for him to let someone closer to him. This mission will probably be somewhat more difficult than the previous. How has she for all in the the world going to gain the trust of 12-year-old boy and force him to tell her those information just in the 5 days?! "Am I nanny for children?!" She muttered under her breath.

Yuko threw all the papers on the floor beside the bed and sighed deeply. "What about little nap-" She chuckled lightly and threw her white vest on the floor and in no time she snuggled under the covers. As soon as she closed her eyes Yuko let her mind almost immediately set sail into the world of dreams.

* * *

Servants in the Uchiha Complex prepared snacks for incoming princess. Madara quietly watched curvaceous and seductive princess sipping her green tea. Tall leader sat and enjoyed the view with the idea on their wedding night, as the princess seduced him right now when he barely knew her. Her eyes half closed with long lashes, her alluring lips attached to a cup with a slight grin because she knew that Uchiha Madara watching her with intense eyes. Quietly placed the cup back on the table, her eyes never left his amazing shape even for a moment.

"Why are looking at me like, Madara-sama?" She asked with mellifluous voice and smiled gently. "I like to look at beautiful things." Madara almost whispered, his mesmerizing voice sent chills throughout Kawa's petite body. Green-eyed princess smiled sweetly and giggled. "Thank you for your compliment, but I'm quite sure that you have some conditions that I have to adhere as your wife, right?" asked the princess with all decency. "We both know that this marriage is upon agreed, so we will say our conditions right now that we could save some hassles that may come later." she said and leaned her elbows on the table. Madara some time browsing through her and after a lengthy pause he chuckled arrogantly "You are smart ... your conditions, princess?"

"I only have one, very simple-'' Kawa said and raised her index finger "I'll be your only woman-'' she said with a serious emphasis. "I will not tolerate cheating, never-" Princess's eyes stared deeply into Madara's eyes and said again, this time without a smile and all serious _"__Never."_

Madara locked his black eyes and evaluate the situation, after a short pause, he asked "And what if I will?" Calculating look in his eyes. The princess smiled gently closed her eyes and sighed. With all the elegance she stood up, walked around the table and gently sat down to Madara's lap. Her hand rested on his powerful chest, his hands without hesitation found their way to her narrow waist. Kawa leaned close to his ear, her lips lightly touching him, seductive voice whispered "You will not have a chance for it..." Then she stuck a light kiss on his ear lobe and Madara felt a desire to throw her to the nearest surface and make love to her so she would not be able to walk. His eyes full of lust looked at the tiny woman in his lap and his arms around her waist pulling her closer. It was written in her emerald eyes, the lust, the desire for his body, nevertheless, Madara decided to tease her little longer.

His lips just inches from hers "Princess-" Madara started and felt her body trembled under his hands, her breathing was heavy and shortened, and her lips slightly parted. "-now to my conditions." Madara then stood up abruptly and caused a princess lost her balance and fell to the ground. Kawa picked up her unbelieving eyes to arrogant ninja who stood in his royal height with folded arms. "First thing-" he said with imperative voice "You will be assigned by one of my men, he will be your protective guards and never leaves his eyes from you-" then he smirked and added _"__never!"_

"Second-" he continued "Always obey my every command, no exceptions." He leaned forward and grabbed the princess's wrist and yanked her up so she could stand on her shaky legs. "Third-" dangerously lowered his voice and eyes crouched "you belong to me, you are my property, it means that you would never touch any other man. Never!" His look was murderous and his voice full of threats. "Always respect me as your husband,remember-" he concluded and his shape frowned "I am the law here, so never dare to betray me!"

Kawa could not believe what had just happened. Just a minute ago she wistfully longed for him to take her and now... All her desire for him faded and was replaced by fear. The princess had her pride and did not want to give him the pleasure that he broke her, equaled her attitude, she smiled and asked "Your guards will watch over me because of my safety, or because of your ego?" Madara folded his arms on his chest and said "Both-" small chuckle "I want to keep an eye on all steps of my wife." "Fine-" princess said quietly "but It's gona be me, who will pick my guard." Madara smirked and replied "Fine with me,my dear."

* * *

Dark. Cold. Scream.

The red-haired little girl stood in the center of the village, which was under the attack of enemies. The only lights that illuminated the village, were the flames of burning houses. The air echoed with the sound of metal that clashed with the human body accompanied by screams of despair. Yuko stood there alone, scared, her chocolate eyes were filled with tears. She opened her small mouth to scream for help, but no sound came out of her mouth. She could not breathe, panic took over her body. Someone grasped her shoulders and shook her harshly.

Yuko's eyes snapped open. "Damn-" She muttered under her breath, shaky hand help her body to sit up. Yuko was familiar with the fact that this was no nightmare, but memories. Heh memories, but for what? Yuko can not recall her past, she could not recall the period of her childhood very well. And there was no one who could tell her what happened ... what happened to her or her mother. Sure Yuko needed her as every little girl needs their mother. Yuko's father raised her sternly, without emotion just to be a ninja tool. Yuko never experienced times such as birthdays, Christmas and other family celebrations. Well, to some extent she was grateful for his education because she could better withstand when he left. But still... ... Yuko knew that if one has his heart in the right place, emotions can't be avoided, because as long as the heart beats emotions remain.

Yuko stretched her body and went into the kitchen to eat her last meal of the day, after which she has to prepare to leave.

"Okay, I'm leaving!" Yuko shouted at the guard standing at the gates he just raised his hand indicating that he heard her. It was a beautiful warm, sun was setting and the sky formed a spectacle full of color. Yuko went a few steps beyond the gates of Uchiha complex when someone called her. "Hey you,girl-" Yuko turned and her stomach clenched uncomfortable when she saw him standing there, leaning back against the gate with folded hands on his muscular chest. "Leaving?" Izuna asked with calm and quiet voice. The red-haired kunoichi just nodded silently and swallowed. Yuko blinked once, and her eyes widened in horror when she discovered that Izuna standing in front of her with a mischievous look on his face. "Without saying goodbye?" He whispered sensually and Yuko felt the blood rush into her face.

Izuna noticed blush on her cheeks and chuckled "What is it,girl?" then leaned closer to her face and asked quietly seductive "my presence gives you to embarrassment?" Yuko felt her knees trembled, chill ran throughout her body, unable to say a single word. Izuna slightly pulled back to get a better look at her face. "What's the matter? Can't talk?" Yuko tried to avoid his gaze and when he lost patience he commanded "I order you to speak!" Yuko abruptly breath and spoke "I'm sorry-" Izuna frowned and sighed. Apology? She thought. Nothing better you could tell, huh ... "You're just so ... weird." He said quietly as his hand removed a strand of red hair out of her face. Yuko felt how her body tensed under his touch and then Izuna added with a smile "but I like it."

* * *

Yuko ran among the treetops and recall back the picture of a smiling Izuna. He was gorgeous, his teeth shone like pearls and sultry eyes glistened. Still she felt her cheeks burning. _,This is absurd!'_ she thought. Yuko found that she runs for several hours and it was time to make camp and devise some plan to get close to Yoake.

It was dark, fire was blazing and swayed under the blowing wind. Yuko was sitting by the fire and was determined how it will look her strategy. She bit her thumb and brought some blood onto her palm, then waved few hand seals and slammed her palm into the ground. **"****Kuchiyose no Jutsu!''**

There was a minor blast and smoke enveloped scene that slowly blew revealed that before Yuko sit saber-toothed tiger. He was not so big as other summon animals, but was big enough to devour a grown man like canapes. His fur was cream-colored, large yellow eyes glowed in the dark with deadly gaze and his teeth ... rather avoid them. "Long time no see, Uchiha-girl." He gave a rough voice. Yuko felt his warm breath embraces her body. She smile slightly and replied "Yes, a little too long, Shima-san." Then she got up off the ground and with a serious gaze she said "we have a mission."

* * *

"So-" Huff huff "tell me-" huff huff ... Madara sighed between words when with sweaty face was looking at his brother, who was kneeling in half, trying to catch his breath. Izuna stood with his wrist, he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Their clothes were dirty, sweaty shape with light scratches and bruises. Ground at their training site was literally ripped by strong attacks of Uchiha brothers. "Tell you what, my dear brother?" Izuna said when he managed to get breathing under the control. Crimson shining sharingan of two brothers slowly stopped spinning so fast as during their workouts. "You fought with that unclean wrentch?" Madara asked uncomfortable. "Why?" Younger brother smiled faintly "I don't know...been curious, maybe." "Heh! Curious about what?" arrogantly spit Leader. "About her sharingan." Izuna replied flatly. "And-" Madara grunted and Izuna raised his eyebrows. "Did you see it?" "No. But do not abuse with it your pretty head Brother-'' he smiled and patted his older brother's back "Take care of your wedding tomorrow." Madara muttered under his breath and closed his eyes.

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny morning, birds twittering and Yoake was heading to the nearest forest to collect herbs. Whistling his favorite tune, he stopped at the edge and put down his basket. The forest was quiet, just a whisper of wind was heard when suddenly ...

**ROAAR!**

The cry of wild animal. Yoake's blood were frozen, his body began to tremble and his heart began to race wildly. He heard his heartbeat in his ears, warm breath brushed against his neck and wild animal began to growl. Only hardly 12 years old boy rotate his head to look in the yellow eyes bloodthirsty tiger. His fangs were fiercely bared, and saliva ran down the large open mouth. On his feet sat the vast amounts of deathly sharp claws that could tore the boy to pieces in seconds.

"Aaaaah!" Yoake shout from his heart out until his throat ached in pain. He started running as he could,however, between the trees were very difficult to run so slowly began the saber-toothed catching up with the blonde boy. End of the road, before his eyes were a rock and there wasn't a place where he could escape now. He started to panic, his breathing was rapid and shortened, he turned toward the animal which caught up with him. Yoake felt hot tears streaming down his face. _,Is this my end,Father?'_ he thought. Huge tiger crouched down and slowly approached to its prey, preparing to attack. Yoake closed his eyes and sobbed, waiting for death. Someone pulled Yoake shoulder, suddenly opened his cerulean eyes and looked above him at that moment staring into the chocolate brown eyes. "Quick! Up!" Girl shouted and grabbed his hand, pulledhimt up to her, disappeared in a cave.

They ran deeper into the cave and after a few minutes they stopped to catch their breath. Yoake collapsed to the ground and barely breathed, looked at the young red hair woman and exhaled "Thank you-" he put a hand on his chest "I thought it's over for me." Yuko breathed as if she just finished a marathon. "Un- I think we lost him." She said, and sat down next to the terrified boy. Yoake studied her for a moment "Am Yoake, your name?" Yuko looked at him with indifference and angry said "does not concern you!" The boy's eyes widened "Then, why did you saved me?!" he said slowly. Yuko frowned and stood up, put her hands on her hips. "Does it bother you? Heh! So go back there, I will not defend you." The boy awkwardly folded eyes to the ground and mumbled "Sorry-" Kunoichi sighed and sat back down. "The name is Yuko." She said with a slight smile and put a hand on his shoulder "We'll wait a little longer when the air is clear you'll go home." Blue eyes smiled and he asked "What about you, Yuko-san?" "Me-" she said in a low voice ,,am staying here. There's no place where I can go..." Yoake immediately rose to his feet, clenched his fists and declared "But yes there is! You can come with me!"

**Yes!**

* * *

Madara sat at table, on his right sat his younger brother and on his left his wife, Princess Kawa. All the great hall was beautifully decorated, the tables were full of food, many guests had fun, laughed and celebrated the wedding of their leader. The banquet were attended by members of the netto clan as well. Arrogant leader sipped sake one after another, Izuna flirted with the women and princess answered various questions of curious onlookers.

"Do you want to have a children?"...

"How did you fall for him?"...

"How he proposed you?"...

Princess found all the questions irritating, not to mention the headache that is followed. She looked at her husband, who returned her gaze. He stood up and started walking away slowly, his eyes clearly said that she should follow him. He left. A moment later, the princess rose from the chair and turned toward the door. At the door, Izuna waited for her with a nasty smirk on his face "Have a fun." Was all he said and disappear in the crowd.

* * *

Yuko sat on the floor in a small room, Yoake brought some food and sat down beside kunoichi. The first one spoke into the silence was Yuko. "Where is your parent? You should not be letting to run freely around the world. It's dangerous." She said, taking in her mouth a small portion of rice. At the mention of his parents Yoake's cerulean eyes grew sad "I don't have any-" he muttered under his breath. "Ah-" sighed Yuko "So...you're like me." Little blond boy stared at red-haired young woman. "You too?" "Un-" Yuko nodded "I never knew my mother and my father died when I was about your age." She explained with a small smile on her lips. "Life is cruel, right?" The boy whispered softly. "No-" Yuko answered and the boy's eyes widened in surprise. "Death is part of life ..." she explained "Each of us are born on this world with the same fate. It does not matter who we become or which goals we reach in our lives, we'll always be judged by the same destiny."

"It's up to us how to preserve in a given situation. I know how much it hurt to lose a close person, someone you love, the feeling that you'll never see them again, that you'll never ..." Yuko clenched her fists and her words stuck in her throat. She take a deep breath and continued. "People say that time heals all wounds, but don't believe them Yoake-kun..." Yuko looked into his innocent eyes "they are wrong, the pain will never go away. It's just how can this pain makes you stronger."

"It is not that life is cruel, life is a test." She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled ,,when life shows you 100 reasons to knock down ... Show him the 1000 Reasons to get up on your feet again." She finished and smiled with wide and bright smile.

The boy stared at her in amazement, his eyes wide open as well as his mouth. "Yuko-san..." muttered and looked on the ground "What if I can not find any reason?" Yuko sighed and stood up from the ground. "Well...There's always a reason, life itself offers those reasons, new experiences and new friends." Yoake chuckled "In that case..." He smiled and I stood as well "it's you, my reason to get back on my feet!" He declared as his smile brighten.

* * *

Kawa closed the door when she walked into the room and found Madara, who was waiting for her. He was lying on a king-size bed, with one elbow propped up his ance sheet and long legs crossed. He had no shirt and a princess could admire his muscular chest. On his manly and seductive calf were several scars from previous wars. Arrogant smirk on his face and lust in his eyes. "Come here-" he commanded with yearning voice...

Green-eyed princess began to slowly walk towards him and stopped at the edge of the bed. "Undress-" he whispered provocatively. Her heart was trying to jump out of her chest and her breath began to shorten. She untied her obi belt and let it fall to her feet. She slowly grabbed the edge her Yutaka on her chest and slowly and seductively opened it and revealed to him her bare breasts. Let it fall over her shoulders to the lower back. At that moment, Madara lifted and leaned closer to its half-naked woman. "You're beautiful-" he whispered in her ear, leaving her shiver "and am gona take you, now."

Princess could not hold gently moan when she felt his warm breath on her neck. Her Yutaka fell to the ground from her trembling finger, leaving Kawa in front of hungry ninja only in panties. Madara grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down on the bed. Princess yearningly to lay on her back and tall shinobi climbed on top of her. With his knee he separated her legs and bring more arousal to her womanhood. He looked at her and smirked triumphantly pressed his warm lips on hers. His kiss was rough and passionate, but the princess has decided to tease him for a moment and did not want to let him into her mouth. However, Madara roughly biting her lower lip as she gasped from the pain, he took advantage of the situation and shoved his tongue into her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth while his hands lingered over her nipples. Petite woman trembled under his touch and moaned into his mouth when she felt his fingers hooked over the edge of her panties and quickly left her entire naked.

He started kissing her neck, biting and sucking on her soft spots and meanwhile one of his skillful fingers gently massaged her clit. "Ma-Madara-" She groaned. Kawa couldn't stand more, she wanted more, pined for him when she felt his hardness. Madara stopped and stood up, princess whined in protest why he stopped. He quickly removed his pants and revealed his excitement manhood. The sight of his naked body and his hardness even more fired up the princess.

"Do it" She moaned softly. Madara pressed his body on hers and with one hand caressing her inner thigh. "Do what-" He whispered hoarsely and grossly have claimed her lips. "Tell me..." He whispered when their lips separated "Beg me and I'll do it." he whispered with a grin, and leaves butterfly kisses on her neck. His hard-length was gently pressing to her wet entrance as she thrust her hips closer to him. "Beg-" He said pushing his tip inside her softly and then out. The princess blushed he want her to say all those nasty words. "No?" he asked, looking into her green eyes. "Then...I will make you."

Madara lay lower, grossly distended her legs and grabbed her by her hips. Before she realized what was happening, Madara stuck his tongue into her wet womanhood. He licked and sucked so slowly that makes princess crazy and she moans loudly. He then shoved two fingers inside her and slowly pulled out, princess fingers dug into his hair as she was trying to pull him closer. "Do it!" she cried out "please Madara!" "What?" he asked lazily and still pumped his fingers in and out. Kawa arched his back and cried "Fuck me! Fuck me already!"

Madara pulled his fingers out and brought them to her lips "Lick them-" command sensually. "You're so lecherous." She chuckled and seductively licked all the juice from his finger and gently sucking them on tip. Madara chuckled darkly and prepared into position on top of her. His hard throbbing manhood at her entrance. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed into her roughly. Quiet room was filled with the sounds of their moans. He thrusting in and out and both of them began to panting between their moans. Kawa felt her excitement is growing and her body was bathed in sweat of pleasure. "I'm cum-" she panted "am cu-" and then he pounds into her G-spot, she screams loudly "MADARA!"

"Aahh!" She moans, tightening her walls around him. She still moans as she cumming. He thrust in her harder and faster and in a moment shinobi cums inside her, grunting.

Madara slumped to the side and dragged the covers on them. Triumphant look on his face.

* * *

**I know,I know this one is real loooooong... but ... forgive me!**

**This is the first time that i write lemon,or something like lemon...am not really good at writing lemons so again...forgive me!**

**Happy Halloween for everyone :)))))))))**

Next chapter will be out soon :) XD


	5. Chapter 5 - farewell my friend

**Hello guys...chapter five just for you. I really try to update every chapter soon as I can so bare with me please...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, only my OC's**

* * *

_**Chapter five - Farewell my friend**_

* * *

Rays of the morning sun crept inside a small room. Yuko lying on the ground on her back and thinking about the task that was given to her. _,Damn__ it!'_ She cursed in mind. It was the third day of her mission and Yoake still did not give Yuko any valuable information. Everything seemed to indicate that the boy has gained confidence with her, was happy to be with her, but still ... If he does not give her any information by tomorrow evening she will be forced to use her sharingan to determine place of residence of Setto Doroba. But ... use that technique would reveal her chakra which she trying to keep hidden. If any of the ninja in surroundings sensed her chakra, she could be revealed and the whole mission would fail, be more precise, Yuko would fail. Again she cursed in her mind and stood to the feet, stretched her body and went out looking for Yoake.

The blonde boy was on the edge of the forest near a small pond, just to wash his hands and whistling his favourite tune. "What did you whistle?" Yuko interrupted him with a smile and sat next to him on the edge of the pond. "My mother sang to me this song when I was a small boy." replied the boy and returned to Yuko faint smile. "You're still a little boy-" Yuko grinned. The blue-eyed boy laughed in a broad and Yuko feel strange feeling that warmed her heart. "Do you miss them?" Yuko asked suddenly and the boy's smile faded. "I do-" said with a sad undertone "But even though I'm happy because now I have you Nee-san." said the boy, smiled slightly and his round cheeks stained a light shade of pink. His words left Yuko breathless, her chocolate eyes were wide with disbelief, she opened her mouth but no sound came out. There was silence and a red hair kunoichi felt guilty. He was right, life is cruel, no, the world in which they live is cruel. Her Shinobi instinct told her that she does not apply to his fate, but her instincts of a women wanted to put him in a firm grip on her arms and tell him that everything would be all right. "Yoake-kun" she breathed sadly "If only there was a possibility to see them again ... I ... I would ... I would do everything just to make you happy." Yuko's voice broke and her hands began to tremble. She did not want to look in his sky-blue eyes, she felt like a traitor like if she drove a kunai to his heart with every each of her lies.

"Yuko nee-san..." muttered Yoake "I never said that my father died-" "What?!" Yuko immediately jumped to her feet "What you talking about?! Did you lie to me?!" More of her hypocrisy painfully affected her heart. "No!" Yoake defended himself innocently "I would never-" he said and rose to his feet "My dad is alive,but he's far away..." His voice trailed off. "Inexcusable!" Yuko hissed and folded her arms across her chest. "What-" he look at her in shock. "What kind of a father is who leaves his child and let him to all that danger that the world contains?!" Yuko spit poisonous. "No, you're wrong!" Yoake defended him. "We had to run away and he hid me in this village and then hid himself, if they find him they'll kill him." Tears began to roll down his face, his voice shaking and Yuko felt even worse. She swallowed hard and stepped closer to the boy, she put both hands on his shoulders and spoke softly. "Yoake-kun...Who did this to you? Tell me please that I can help you-" she begged him, but the boy shaking his head from side to side "No- I can't." he sobbed. "Please! Yoake! Let me help you-" she raised her voice and shook with him slightly. "Why don't you trust me? Look at you...I want to help you!" She was sick of her own lies, she almost believed them. Yuko felt something tickling her on the cheek and she wanted to wipe it with the back of her hand ...

_Tears..._

You're one sick bitch! She thought, with wide eyes she watched the back of her hand. You even crying to forced him to believe you! I knew it, I'm just like them, I'm just like Uchiha. Heartless, deceitful, selfish ... After all, my blood is the same as theirs.

"I'm sorry Yuko nee-san." The boy whispered and wrapped his small arms around her slender waist. He clung to her, his blond head settled directly under her breasts and Yuko's look softened. "I believe you, I want you to helped me because I believe you!" he mumbled into her vest. His small body was shaking and his sobs were stewed into her clothes. Yuko wrapped one her arm around his shoulder and the other she stroked his golden hair. "I know-" she whispered "don't cry-" his grip around her waist intensified "you're safe with me. I'll get you back to your father." She decided. The boy stopped crying and whispered "Thank you." Yuko's stomach uncomfortably closed over her disgusting lies. Oh, she was so cruel.

* * *

"Thank you-" said Izuna to the older man. They were in the library in the department of history of their clan, Izuna just asked the older man to brought him all additional scrolls about Uchiha Yuko. ,,I think this is all what we have so far about her ..." wrinkled man said hoarsely. "Hn-" Izuna mumbled and sat down at the table. "Is there also mention of her parents?" The man nodded "Yes, Izuna-sama." Second-in-command politely smiled "Thanks, Genma-san." Genma bowed and left.

* * *

"How do we do this?" asked Yoake and took a sip of his tea. Yuko sighed and pulled the pin so her red strands of hair fell to her shoulders down to her waist. Her hair was so bright that almost lit up the room to red. Both hands dug into the hair and gently massaged her scalp. "From what you told me, there's a long way ahead of us. So..." She sighed again and using her fingers she put the hair behind her ears. "We must pack the necessary things for our trip. And also, we must sleep well so we had a lot of energy ..." The boy nodded "Yes-"

Yuko looked out the small window "We go early in the morning." She looked at Yoake he smiled and again it warms her inside her heart. She smiled back at him "we travel during the day and at night we sleep-" she said as she lifted a cup of tea "At this rate, we should have to arrive in three or four days." she said, taking a sip. Yoake continued to smile "Thank you-" he said Yuko's heart again twisted pain. She was telling those sick lies to him again... "I'm glad you're with me. You are my true friend." Oh No! Her heart cried out. If only he did not say such things, if only he could be silent, if only he would not be so innocent... Yuko's heart breaks a little but she returned him the smile.

* * *

Izuna finished reading Yuko's personal folder and he felt tired. With one hand supporting his head and with the other he gently massaged the bridge of his nose. He had no idea how many hours he spent in the library but was sure that it was beginning to get dark. "Don't you think-" he was interrupted by a familiar voice "- you're somehow prejudiced with her?" "What are you doing here, Nii-san?" Izuna asked lazily without looked at his older brother. Madara stepped out of the shadow and leaned hand on the table, his intense gaze focused on Izuna. "Why are you so interested in her?" He askked darkly. "Does she knows what happened to her parents?" Asked the young shinobi rather than providing answers. "You didn't answered my question." Madara said with a raised eyebrow. Izuna sighed and replied "I don't know..." he said, leaning back in his chair "there's something about her." "What is it, that you so interested?" asked curiously Madara. Izuna grinned and said in a sweet voice "You didn't answer my question, Nii-san." Madara sighed and straightened up from the table, fixed arms folded on his muscular chest. "No, she doesn't." he said simply. "Why?" Asked his Younger brother. "Because she doesn't need to know." Madara sat on the edge of the table "So..." he asked "Why do you care about her?" Izuna had made a surprised expression "Care?" He repeated with a chuckle. "Guess I'm in love with her." he said with a grin but when he saw how his older brother dangerous frown, he quickly corrected himself "I'm just kidding, dear brother." Madara leaned closer and said threateningly "I warn you, do not mix our blood with foreigners." Izuna is only slightly smiled over his threats, he knew very well that his brother would never raised a hand on him.

"Aren't you doing it now?" said Izuna "Mixing our blood with your sweet princess?" Madara stood up from the table and closed his eyes "Kawa is at least a noble family, our clan will have a benefit out of her." "I know-" Izuna sighed and rose from his chair. He walked around the table and put his hand on brother's shoulder "Tell me-" grimaced izuna "you've done it?" Madara's eyes narrowed "Pardon?!" asked in a warning tone. "I mean sex-" Izuna continue to provoke his brother. "Izuna-" Madara warned him. "Getting older brother? It's not fun with you ..." Izuna smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

Madara rolled his eyes, turned on his heel and walked away. Izuna chuckled and called "Hey, wait for me, Nii-san!"

* * *

It was already dark and Yuko was still sitting at the small window and looked out. Yoake already been packed, small backpack was next to his bed and the boy was already lying down.

"Yuko nee-san?" He spoke into the silence and ripped Yuko from her thoughts. ,,"What is it?" She asked, turning to face him. "I'm a little nervous." Whispered the boy "What if something goes wrong, something happens and I never see him again or you?" Yuko felt doubt in his voice. She stood up and sat down next to his bed. Boy caught Yuko's hand and his cerulean eyes met with her chocolate. "Don't worry-" she said softly "I will not let anything happen to you." Yoake smiled "You promise?" he whispered. yuko's heart scream Don't! Don't make that promise!"I promise." she said with a smile and their little finger entwined.

_Bitch!_

It made her sick of herself. She could not stop thinking that she'll breaks his little innocent heart. At the end was Yoake right. Life is a cruel.

"Now sleep, Yoake-kun." she said, and covered him with a blanket. The boy nodded and closed his eyes, still holding her hand.

Yuko doesn't know what time was it, but she waited so long until she was sure that Yoake already fast asleep. She stood up and quietly walked over to his bed. She just stood there studying his little chest to rise and fall with each of his breaths. The pain in her chest was rising, but she knew it was right like this.

Yuko has fulfilled her mission, she has the information they needed. If she leaves him now it means that Yoake remains alive.

Yuko put a hand to her heart and took a deep breath, holding the tears to not start to run down. Although her heart was bleeding now, in her mind she was happy. She was happy that Yoake remains safe and she knew that even though this loss will hurt him, life will offer him another opportunity to be happy again. Yuko took one last look at the sleeping boy and kissed him gently on the forehead with a smile. "Thank you-" She whispered and left.

Yuko quietly shut the door and left a few steps out. It was dark and a little chilly, dark moon illuminated the landscape. She stopped and looked over hershoulder at the small room where Yoake just dreamed about his father...maybe, who knows. _,Yoake-kun...please be safe.'_ she thought and shut her eyes. _,I know, I hurt you, I hope you'll forgive me one day.__'_Then she jumped at the tree and start running.

"Farewell, my friend."

A tear fell on her face when she disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

**This chapter is shorter than previous, but I hope you'll like it...**

**Also thank you guys for your reviews,am glad you like my story :)**

**Maybe someone will think that Yuko is really bitch, to play like that with a small boy, but am sure that all of us hurt someone that we like, but we just have to hurt him coz it was necessary...**

**Also this chapter could be kinda boring for you,but I have to show their relationship coz Yoake will appear again in this story...**

**So! Next chapter within few days...I hope so!****Bye! XD**


	6. Chapter 6 - Do not hesitate

**Hi! I'm back with chapter six:) Thank you guys for your review...XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not genius so Naruto is not mine at all!**

* * *

_**Chapter six - Do not hesitate**_

* * *

"Have you decided yet?" Madara asked his wife, who was standing in front of his desk with her arms folded on her chest. Leader sat at his desk in his office, one hand idly supported his head and examined golden-haired princess. Behind him was his younger brother, who was leaning against the window frame, grinning, he watched his sister-in-law. "Not yet." Replied Kawa empty and sighed. "I saw almost all Uchiha kunoichi, but I do not like either one." She closed her emerald eyes and pursed her lips. Madara slowly chewed his lower lip, he sighed and tried to tame his rage. He wanted to shout on her that he doesn't care for her opinion, that it's him who giving the orders. Izuna could not hold back a small chuckle at the sight of the couple. Oh, They don't know much about each other. Powerful and strong Uchiha Madara had to fight his greatest battle, his marriage. And sweet little princess, think she can scold the leader just because he's her husband? A big mistake, Izuna thought. Yes, he is her husband, but first and foremost it is a shinobi, cruel and without mercy, even if it's his wife.

"What bother you?" asked calmly Madara "I showed you the best kunoichi we have, no doubt they would protect you if the situation call for it." Princess launches her arms along her slender body and whimpered "but they are so artificial and fake ... they are like machines." Then she sat on the corner of his desk and blinked with her long lashes. "Madara..." she said with childlike voice and pursued her lips "I want someone more lively, more ... subtle, more cheerful and more sensitive?" Madara desperately put his face in his hand and sighed deeply "who do you looking for?! A lover?!" Spat angrily her husband. Izuna chuckled loudly. Madara turned his head sharply to his laughing brother. "Reason why you're here?" He grunted poisonously.

"Huh? Me-" Izuna feigned surprise and pointed the finger at his chest. Then he coughed lightly and stated nonchalantly. "I'm sure I don't need to remind you, brother, that we have some urgent business with the Tachibana clan." Madara's expression was unreadable, he crossed his arms over his chest and commanded "Leave us alone, Kawa." At this point, he welcomed solve business than to argue with his spoiled wife. "No." she said firmly. "Pardon?" Madara raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "No." She repeated provocatively.

"Kawa-" he warned her. "Madara-?" she replied seductively. This was the last straw, Madara exploded from his chair and in the second was with his wife, his hands clutching her throat. Princess's eyes were wide with shock and with both her hands she trying to free from his mighty grasp. "You trying my patience." Hissed dangerously in her ear. Kawa looked at Izuna, her green eyes begged for help but what she saw scared her even more. Izuna just stood there with folded hands and a smile on his face. It was not an ordinary smile, that bastard enjoyed it, he was pleased with what he saw. He enjoyed the view into her frightened eyes, his eyes were dark and dangerous. This man ... This man is much worse than the Uchiha Madara.

_Knock! Knock!_

Madara released his grip on the princess's neck. Kawa took a deep breath and stepped back a few feet, put a hand on her throat. The door opened and Uchiha Kon stepped in with the old man at his side.

* * *

It was almost noon when Yuko arrived at the main gate of the Uchiha complex. She stopped and looked at the ninja standing a bit further. "I'm back!" She announced to the guards, the man, again lifted a hand to let her know that he heard her. Yuko giggled in disgust _,do you even know, that I was gone?'_ she thought. She didn't spare another glance on them as she walked through and headed straight into Madara's stronghold.

Yuko went straight to the office of Captain Kon to immediately reported the results of her mission. However...

"He's not here." A woman's voice said. Yuko turned around, she looked at elderly woman in glasses, which held in her hands a pile of papers. "Where can I find him?" Yuko asked quietly. Senior lady seemed very strict and give respect. She frowned and pursed his lips as if she trying to tell Yuko, that she keeping her from her work. "Your name?!" snapped uncomfortable. Yuko grinned at her tone and with a slight irritation she replied. "Uchiha Yuko. I just came-" The old woman interrupted her "Setto Doroba?" Yuko nodded. Old woman viewed Yuko from head to toe as she said irritably. "Kon-san is at leader-sama's office, go to there immediately!" She turned and disappeared in one of the corridors of Complex.

Yuko stared into the darkness for a while and then chuckled. "Old hag-" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Your wife is a beautiful, Madara-sama." Said with a fake smile Tachibana clan leader. The old man was very tall, slender figure. The top of his head was completely bald, although, he has long brown hair on the lower-half of his head. He had a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners and thick eybrows. Falsely and slimy old man.

Madara did not respond to his compliment , he turned to Kon and calmly asked. "Is she back?" Kapitan hesitated for a moment if Yuko was the right choice for this mission. "Not yet." He answered a lowered his gaze to the ground. "I told you-" mockingly muttered Izuna. Madara gave his brother a frown and then turned toward the old man. "Our man is still not returned, Waru-." He said with a straight face. Tachibana Waru frowned and moved closer to the Leader of Uchiha clan. "Do you want to say, Madara-sama-" he asked in slyly voice "-that I have paid you for ... nothing?"

"When my brother said that he will get the information for you-" interjected into the conversation rather angry Izuna "-so he will, is that clear, Waru-san?" He asked menacingly, shrugging his eyebrows. The tone of his voice sent chills to princess Kawa, who stood beside him. Old man calmed down his face and retreated one step backward, fake smile toyed with his lips under his mustache. "May I ask you, Madara-sama..." he asked molestful "who was deployed on this mission?"

"Uchiha Yuko-" Captain suddenly barked, his eyes focused toward the door. Everyone in the room looked at the door and Madara ordered "Come in!"

* * *

Yuko's fist was just inches from the leader's door when she heard the command: "Come in!"

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath, grabbed the handle and opened the door. Her chocolate eyes went quickly through the room and her stomach quivered as her sight caught the dark eyes of Uchiha Izuna. Then she realized how many pairs of eyes were on her own and Yuko began to feel very uneasy. With a slightly shaking legs she went in and shut the door behind her. Yuko caught sight of emerald eyes that were full of curiosity and interest, the princess' lips slightly smiling.

"What is it?!" Waru asked irritably "She's your spy?!" He stepped closer to Yuko and she felt musty smell that went unpleasantly to her nose. Yuko stepped back and put her finger under her nose. He was not only old, he also smells like old dog.

"Any problems,Waru?!" Madara asked suspiciously. The old man chuckled and stroked his long beard "You said Uchiha... and she's not-" he said nonchalantly, his eyes narrowing. Leader of the uchiha clan folded his strong arms on his chest and stepped closer to the old man "She is-" He grunted softly, his frown is focused on Yuko. "Speak up!" He ordered.

"Setto Yoake told me where his father was hiding." Yuko began but was interrupted by eager waving of hands old man Waru. "Yes, yes ... go straight to the point, girl!" Yuko shrugged her perfectly thin eyebrows and pursed her lips slightly, Izuna caught her expression a smirk fiddled with the corner of his lips. "He's in his village-" she snapped irritably. "What?!" Shouts the old man, shrugging his brow which creates ripples on his wrinkled forehead. Madara chuckled darkly with gleeful grin "What is it?" He asked mockingly and walked slowly to the tall man "You're already so senile that you can not find a man who sits right under your ass?" Madara raised one of his arrogant eyebrow. "That's a shame, isn't it?" Joined with derision Izuna. The old man frowned and gripped his fists. " It is impossible! I was in the village the whole time, if he would be there I would know about it!" He turned on Yuko and spat angrily at her through clenched teeth.

"He's in his village-" Yuko repeated with a calm voice. "When there was a rebellion and he was forced to flee, he used his son as bait to distract attention from him." Yuko explained, trying to keep a straight face when she saw the Uchiha Madara moved closer to her side. "A few hours after the attack, Doroba returned to the village and hid in a cave at the local springs. Waiting for the right occasions, occasions like this, when you are not in the village." she said, closing her eyes, Madara slowly walked around and stopped just behind her. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he tries to burn a hole with his gaze in her back.

"It's impossible-" muttered in disbelief Waru, the old man looked as if he was waiting for a heart attack any minute. "He wanted hid himself and the document in place where you have never looked for. You have to admit that you would never look for him on the spot from where you throw him out." Yuko finished her speech. The room fell awkward silence.

After a long pause Waru spoke to the leader of the Uchiha clan.

"Where is his son?" He asked nervously. "I left him-" Yuko wanted to answer but was interrupted by words of Captain Kon. "We captured him." Yuko's eyes widened and she gasped "What!" Captain threw her a stern look. "During your absence we got a new task from Waru-sama, he wanted the boy too." Explained Kon and Yuko felt her pulse quicken, her heart pounding like crazy. Uchiha Izuna stepped forward with folded hands "So we sent reinforcement, as soon as you left, they captured him so they should be here any minute." Said the younger Uchiha as if it was nothing. Yuko bit her lower lip and could not erase from her mind Image of an innocent laughing boy. No. What the leader wants to do wit him? Yuko felt helpless, promised that he would not be harmed. She wondered how Yoake feels now, knowing that it was her who betrayed him. He must hate her now.

Yes.

Hate.

She deserve it. Nothing else. Just hate. Shameless person. Heartless and deceitful. A woman without mercy from the cursed clan. Destroyed his small world, shattered his dreams and broke his hopes. It hurts. It hurts her so much. What for were her soothing lies? When she just trying to kill him slowly?

Yuko was so pulled into the vortex of her feelings, that she hadn't noticed the intense red glowing eyes that were looking straight into her soul. Yuko's eyes widened and she jerked her head back in surprise moment. She put one hand over her mouth, slightly touch her parted lips, as if she trying to build a barrier between her and the Uchiha leader. "Emotions." Said the tall shinobi and his sharingan begins to rapidly spin. He did not bother to make it a question, so he just merely stated his suspicions. Painful moment of silence interrupted gentle and soothing voice of Princess.

"Waru-sama-" Kawa began and with graceful gait stepped to the old man. "What would you like to do with that boy?" The old man looked at Madara's wife, just smiled slimy "Kill him." He said with mellifluous voice and Yuko felt as if her stomach was swept with tornado, unable to breathe steadily she prefer to close her eyes. Kawa felt someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned her head and her eyes faced off with Izuna, he gently tugged her back and gave her clear sign to stay out of this. Princess quietly obeyed and stood behind Izuna.

"Do I understand correctly-" Madara said, and turned his murderous glance at the old man "-that you want us to deal with him?" His crimson intense look even more darkened upon his question. Yuko's soul screamed ,No,please! Stop!'

This mission was one big mistake. She did a mistake. Inexcusable mistake that should not happen to any Uchiha shinobi. Emotions. Emotions are not accepted. Emotions are a sign of weakness. And weakness disgusted Their leader, and even more disgusted him a weak woman. Therefore, her father taught her that emotions are useless weapon in the ninja world.

"No-" The old man said and walked over to Yuko. "-I want her...to do it." The old man said and gave her a fake smile. Yuko felt that her heart stopped for a moment when she heard how Madara chuckled. "Woman-" He said with a smirk "-looks like you'll dance more." Izuna was very satisfied with the situation and said "I agree. After all, it's her mission so let's her finish it." He looked at Yuko's frightened face and smiled mockingly. She felt a small relief when the conversation was interrupted by her supervisor. The captain cleared his throat and said "Excuse me, Izuna-sama, but Yuko is a merely spy,these matters are held by other-" Kon was immediately interrupted by a loud Tsch from his second-in-command. Izuna walked around his brother, his arms folded on his chest and stopped in front of Yuko, which was still in the grip of smelly man.

Uchiha Izuna gently removed Waru's arm from her shoulder and he wrapped his own arm around her tiny waist and pulled her close to his chest. Yuko leaned her elbows on his chest to prevent closer contact. His presence worked at Yuko as poison, her breath was short, her heart pounding like crazy and weakness flowed into her limbs. "She's an Uchiha-" He said with a smirk "-am I right?" Yuko felt that at any moment she loss her consciousness, hard swallowed,she spoke softly.

"Am sorry Madara-sama,but-" But she was interrupted by Izuna's grip that tightened and pulled her closer "Do not hesitate!" He hissed menacingly into her ear. Yuko looked into his eyes, a crimson murderous look took out from her mouth all of her arguments and left her a speechless. _,Do not hesitate-'_ she thought _,Should I?'_ This question hung in the air like a murderous guillotine, that waited until her head could be cut off.

And she asked herself another question _,So? What will you do?'_

* * *

**Okay guys this took me quiet a long time coz i lost my saved work and have to do it once agai...in that moment i relly feel like killing someone ... :)) So I hope you will wait for another chapter coz Yuko have to decide if she is going to kill her innocent friend Yoake or not..**

**Will she kill him or will she refuse and let herself be punished or maybe she will help him escape...who knows...:))))))**

**Anyway see ya in a few days:))**

**bye bye XD**


	7. Chapter 7 - Connected souls

**Hello people...chapter seven is ready for you, enjoy it:)**

* * *

_**Chapter seven - Connected souls**_

* * *

Uchiha Madara accompanied by his younger brother and Tachibana Waru, went fast pace down the stairs of one of the corridors of Uchiha complex. Yuko followed them silently, her eyes staring at the stairs. She thought what had just happened in the leader's office. When the Yuko did not comment on the situation, Madara lost patience and ordered her to complete her mission. And completion was thinking to get Yoake... killed.

Yuko was replaying the possibility of this situation, but as hard as she try, nothing would help the blonde boy, thought. If she does not do it, Uchiha Madara or his brother would do it without hesitation. _,What now-'_ she thought _,think!'_

Yuko lifted up her eyes and saw Izuna looks at her by corner of his eyes. Yuko shuddered and immediately looked away, looking to the side, not wanting them to rediscover her thoughts again. She felt sick, momentarily she allowed her thoughts to wander deeper into her soul.

_Father ... Is this the path that you chose for me? ... Do you know the feeling, when your heart is so hurt, that you could feel the blood dripping? I wonder if you ever feel this way... Did I really want to stay on this road, knowing it was only going to end in devastation? Why is there this cruelty in humankind, that makes us hurt most those we love best? Father... can you answer my questions? Someone... please..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Madara's dark voice "Here-" he said, opening the old wooden door. As the first came in Madara followed by the old man and then Izuna nodded on Yuko to come next. They entered a dark room with a cold stone walls, in the middle of the room knelt on the ground helpless little boy. Yuko's eyes widened and her lips parted in shock. Her breath stopped in her throat at the sight of his frail body, sitting on the cold floor, his small hands embraced himself and his gaze was fixed on the ground. Clearly saw that his body was shivering and she was longing to go up and hug him tight. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest and Yuko knew that she would have to look into his eyes, his innocent cerulean eyes ... Another lie and betrayal.

In the dead silence could be heard silent sobbing of little boy. Old man Waru turned to Madara and eagerly wheezed. "What is she waiting for?!" He pointed the finger at Yuko, who tried to look away from the three men, they did not give her space-judging by the Izuna became so close that touching her side. "Yuko nee-san" Fragile, trembling voice spoke quietly. All eyes turned to the boy, who was now looking at the red-haired kunoichi, his celestial eyes were full of tears, and Yuko's heart broke when she heard her name from his lips. His eyes lit up with happiness and he pursed his lips to prevent to outbreak of hysterical crying. "Nee-san-" he sobbed "I'm so happy you're okay, I was afraid they hurt you!"

Cold room echoed hoarse laughter of the old leader of Tachibana clan. Izuna only chuckled with his cold voice and gave his brother a glance, Madara's face was emotionless. Yuko closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "You're wrong-" She blurted out unthinkingly and was surprised how cold her voice was, without emotion, as her leader's. Yoake with his fragile arm propped his weight and got to his feet, very slowly. With the back of his hand he wiped the hot tears from his grubby face. "This is..." He smiled sheepishly "One of possibility that came to mind,at first-" Yoake take a deep breath, closed his eyes and asked "Are you one of them?" There was a deathly silence.

"Yes." She said simply, trying to ignore the pain inside her chest. Yuko fought to herself to retain her serious face and dignified attitude in front of her superiors. Yoake bent his head down and his body began to tremble, strange noises began to heard. He laughed, his eyes fixed on Yuko and said quietly "point for you-" then chuckled lightly "I believed everything that you said ." Yuko's eyebrows frowned "You're naive, that's why you're here." she said in monotony voice. "Oh, of course-" he scoffed and threw up his hands "Put all the blame on me and relief your wounded soul." Yuko stared suspiciously at the boy "What do you talking about?" She asked and the boy's celestial eyes softened. "You're not a liar,Yuko-nee-" he said softly with a small smile "You may lie with your every word, but you can't, never, lie with your eys." His gaze was resigning. He knew that his fate is already sealed. "It hurts, doesn't it?" he asked pleasantly and yuko felt that she will crumbles to the ground in any moment. "The reason it hurts so much to separate is because our souls are connected." Yuko felt how their sharingan digging deep under her skin. Uchiha's brother intensely watched her and waited for the moment when she breaks.

"No-" she said firmly, shaking her head "I'm not connected with you...I am Uchiha Yuko, no more, no less." she said proudly and took a few steps forward, but the boy literally broke down her defenses with his question "So why do I feel your heart bleeds?" Yuko stopped and her limbs began to shake. "But don't wworry, I understand-" he said and gave her a breathtaking smile. "You're a shinobi, getting the orders which you fill, because you're loyal to your Leader and your clan. They are your family so it is understandable that you act so. You protect your family,right?" Yuko opened her mouth to reply, but could not find the words that could be used. Yoake knew he had stumbled nail on the head and he went on.

"I'm not mad at you, I know it hurts you just like me. Life offered me opportunity to met you and I am grateful for it. If I could turn back time, I wuldn't change a thing because I have not regrets-" His words hit her like a torrential tidal waves. She stood motionless, her eyes flooded with hot liquid, her fists clenched as he continued. "Don't doubt Yuko, no regrets, you have to fulfill this mission to protect your family. In your place I would do the same, everyone would have done. You've got your pride, never forget that." She felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks. It was late conceals emotions, let her be punished for it later,she thought.

"Don't worry Nee-san, I still own my heart, which I know because it hurts so much. And now-" Yoake said, holding his hands in front of him with a heartbreaking smile "Come and complete this mission, protect your family..." _,Family...'_ she thought, and stepped forward towards boy ,_I yant you to be my family...'_ She stopped in front Yoake and took both his hands in hers "I-" she said in a trembling voice, but boy soothed her by his words "I know...Please do not let them hurt me, fulfill your oath you gave me." Yes her pledge to protect him and that no one ever hurt him. "If my life is to be terminated here and now I want to make it by your hand my dear sister." he whispered, and their hands separated. Yuko wiped her tears and walked around the boy in slow pace and stopped directly behind him. She would not look at either of the three men who stood before her, so she just stared at the yellow haired little boy.

"Don't be afraid nee-san, I can be hurt,only by people I respect, because nobody can hurt me without my permission." he said quietly, smiled and added "Thank you." Yuko put her hands on both of his cheeks _,Gome...it looks like I can't keep my promise, Yoake-kun.'_ she thought and one of her hands moved down to find his chin and a other hand sank into his golden hair, tightened her grip. Closing her eyes, hesitated for a moment, Yoake felt it and said "Don't hesitate-" Izuna bowed his head at the boy's last words that a moment ago he encouraged to Yuko with. Yuko's chocolate eyes snapped open and she said proudly "I don't!" And with her words she jerked violently with his head to the side.

**Crack!**

Disgusting, crackling sound filled the whole cold room. His little limp body folded up to her feet with a light thud. Madara in the company of an old man immediately left the room, satisfied enough. Yuko felt on the verge of collapse, on the verge of insanity, her heart crushed into a million pieces, her soul cried out in agony ...But from the outside could not see anything. All the pain was buried inside her. Her face was without emotion. Yuko exceeds the dead body of her friend and headed for the door.

"I did not give you permission to leave."said the cold-blooded voice and Yuko stopped, her back to Izuna. She heard footsteps and then she felt as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His chin rested on her shoulder, Yuko still kept her eyes closed. "Warriors should suffer their pain silently." he whispered calmly, Yuko was exhausted and tilted her head back and resting on him. His lips gently touched her ear "You did well." She felt her body shiver, Yuko wanted to free from his grasp, but he grabbed her tightly. Then one of his hands removed fallen red hair from the side of her neck. She gasped when she felt his hot breath on her neck and his lips began to slowly travel up and down and left butterfly kisses here and there. "No...please-" she pleaded with heavy breath. Izuna roughly turned her to face him and she stared into his bloody eyes which were filled with lust. She felt his heart beat wildly when his chest rested on hers. Second-in-command leaned closer and he wanted to kiss her but Yuko jerked her head back, he frowned and pushed her against the wall with his body.

Yuko could not swallow a big lump that stuck in her throat. She was sick, she was disgusted with herself. She just killed her friend, and now there she was, kissing her superior. She did not want it, her heart screaming no, but her body betrayed her, longed for his touch, his kisses, his lusty gaze... Her arms rose uncontrollably, her fingers dug into his dark hair while he gently biting and kissing her neck, his arm around her waist and the other gently squeezed her breast. Her lips inadvertently leaked low moan. And then, slowly, painfully slowly, his soft lips met hers. Just for a split second he could kiss her, he was interrupted by someone who cleared his throat.

* * *

**Finnished!**

**I mean just this chapter :) Yuko killed her friend, the only one and true friend...it's sad but this is life of shinobi.**

**Tell me what you think abou it guys and see ya with next chapter :))**


	8. Chapter 8 - proof of loyalty

**Hi everyone! Chapter 8 is ready for you :) Just to let you know, there will be slightly Madara and Yuko, but their time will come later, so some of you have to be patient to see if there will be some romance between them...also I'm not decided yet how her relationship with two brothers will go... :) This chapter took my quiet some times, coz I moved to new place so there wasn't much time for me to write...Gomen :)**

**Sorry sorry guys I waited for guy from internet company forever! but finally am connected so let's continue with Yuko's story...**

* * *

_**Chapter eight - Proof of loyalty**_

* * *

Oh for Kami's sake, what a shame! Yuko could feel her face hot and blushed, her body stiffened from that embarrassment. Her hand rested on the Izuna's chest and tried to push him slightly, but he remained at his post with his arms around her waist. Second-in-command filmed his head towards the door, in which stood the Uchiha Kon, his gaze fixed on the wall opposite him. "What do you want?" Izuna asked, somewhat grumpily. The captain once again cleared his throat with the hand over his mouth, probably just to be sure and said "Madara-sama requests your presence."

"Tsch-" Izuna chuckled and leaned his forehead on Yuko's shoulder. She now felt even more embarrassed and put her hands in the air in self-defense position. "One cannot have a moment's privacy." He mumbled into her vest. Then he lifted his head and looked into her eyes, his gaze seemed to her somehow different than before, almost, she would say that his gaze is more subtle. From his ghoulish eyes suddenly emanated understanding. Her brown eyes traveled over his amazing face and fell on the floor behind him where he lay, lifeless body of her so-called friend. Her stomach quivered from disgusted and immediately pushed the young Uchiha away. She put the back of her hand to her mouth and deftly slipped around her captain out of the door. But she was stopped by a maleficent voice. "Madara-sama to require the presence of both of you." Yuko turned to see on Kon's face a malicious grin. Izuna walked with a firm step out of the cell, while he walking, he casually waved his hand and said "Kon, get someone to clean this mess."

* * *

Princess Kawa stood by the window in the office of her husband, her arms folded on her chest, dour expression on his face, still mad at Madara. Leader sat at his desk with languid expression on his face and fingertips drummed on the table. Old man sitting on a chair in front of Madara and stroked his long beard, his eyes were absent. Doors into the shinobi's office bursted and Izuna strode confidently in, right behind him entered still embarrassed Yuko, slightly bowed her head. "Where the hell you been?!" Grunted Madara and slammed his fist to the table. "I romped." Izuna said defiantly and smiled calculatingly. Madara's dark eyes rested on Yuko and gave her a cold look that chilled her deep in her bones. Yuko tried to avoid his overwhelming gaze and nervously stomping in place.

Old Tachibana looked with interest at the young kunoichi who noticed his researching eyes. Suddenly he stood up from his chair and walked over to Yuko, she frowned and watched the man that look at her like at the piece of meat. "Give her to me, Madara-" he said unexpectedly "as a token of your loaylty." Madara raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Loyalty?" He chuckled humorously "Who do you think am I to show you some loyalty?" The old man for a moment doubted. Then he relaxed and put insidious smile on his wrinkled lips. "It is a pity ... I would took advantage of her presence better than you." He said, and his dried fingers stroked Yuko's jawline. Her stomach began to complain and she rebuffed his hand off her face. "You can not just take her and make a perversions with her." said calmly leader of the Uchiha clan. "She's an Uchiha." He added quietly, mild disgust in his voice. Waru looked at Yuko with shameful eyes and grinned. "Hmm... How soft your body must be-" he whispered in her ear, makes her shiver and disgusted. Then he turned to Madara, slightly bowed and vigorously left the leader's office.

Izuna chuckled "That's it?" he said "What is he going to do now?" Madara closed his charcoal eyes ,,Get Doroba's head." he said casually. Yuko's heart again began to fill with guilt ... felt guilty for the murder of her friend, for the murder of his father... what kind of shinobi is she? Being upset about the death of people... being so upset from her emotions...is she weak?

"So?" the silence broke fine and noble voice of princess Kawa "May I?" Three ninja looked at her questioningly. "May you what?" her husband asked lazily. "What?" the princess asked in surprise "to choose my personal guard."

"Ah...have you decided?" he waved his hand.

"Yes." she smiled.

"Who?" he frowned.

"She." Kawa answered and forefinger pointed to Yuko.

* * *

"No!" Madara burst out angrily at his wife.

Yuko was sent to wait outside the door. But it was useless because she could heard Madara's every word.

"Why not?" princess begged with big puppy eyes. "She's perfect!"

"Do not be ridiculous!" Snorted leader "At least choose someone with pure blood!" Madara was furious when he walked around his desk like a maniac. "But you agreed that I will choose her on my own." Princess whined and stomped her foot like a spoiled child. "Yes, I did." Madara stopped and sent her a swearing gaze. "But I never said that I will confirm your choice."

"You-" Kawa squeaked through clenched teeth. "Brother-" Izuna butt in "satisfy the request of your wife, please." Madara shot him one warning look "Excuse me-" he growled. "Yuko is very loyal towards you, you'll have a perfect overview of your wife." Izuna explained and sneered "Her fear would not allow her to betray you. Yuko is the perfect choice." Kawa looked at him suspiciously and mumbled "It this your way to help me?" Izuna ignored her and his eyes remained on the angry face of his brother. "Well?" He asked and waited, Madara sat in a chair behind his desk with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Be it."

The door opened and Yuko stared at the princess, who triumphantly smiling. "Get in-" She smiled even more "Madara want to talk to you." Yuko was confused and walked unsteadily back to the leader's office. Madara sat at his desk, frowning, Izuna leaning on the edge of his desk, his hands folded on his muscular chest. "Come in-" Izuna smiled "We don't bite..." Seductive grinning "Unless you're ask for it." Izuna licked his lips and Yuko felt her cheeks are beginning to change color to red. Madara noticed her redness and ordered "Leave us Izuna." His younger brother turned his gaze over his shoulder. "Really, Nii-san?" he pleaded "not even a little pleasure?" His older brother scold him with his frowned look. Izuna sighed and pushed away from the table, he passed Yuko and winked at her.

Yuko swallowed the lump in her throat awkwardly and looked at the leader, who stood slowly from his chair and walked over to her. His strong arms were folded across his chest, he went to the kunoichi so close that Yuko could feel his elbows rely on her breasts. His gaze was so engrossing that she could not take her eyes off him. "Firstly-" He started with a loud voice "never leave my wife out of your eyes." Yuko quickly picked up from his thrilling and dominant positions and immediately nodded. "If anything happens to her, I'll make you painfully suffer for it." Yuko stared at his murderous look. "Secondly-" Madara continued "fulfill her every command, but do not forget who is the head of the clan. My word is always final, always accomplish my orders without exceptions. I am the law, understand?" Yuko breath heavily under the weight of his words "Hai!" She stared into his dark eyes when his gaze mysteriously changed. "Now-" He said intimately and leaned close to her "How much loyal are you?" Yuko resolutely looked into his eyes "Absolutely!" Madara chuckled, his hands sneak around her waist. "Show me!" He commanded and pressed her to his body. Yuko was startled and jerked her head back. "Show you? But, how?" She asked with a trembling voice, and then cursed herself for being betrayed by her voice.

Instead of any answer his lips roughly pressed on hers and she opened her eyes wildly. Madara passionately moved his lips to hers and his grip around her waist tightened. At the moment Yuko hesitated what to actually do. If she refuse, this may Madara taken as a sign of mistrust, if she return the kiss, it will probably make her a whore of infamous Uchiha brothers. What is this perverted duo?! Izuna and Madara have nothing better to do than snoop around and do indecent proposals?

When she doubted very long, Madara violently bit her lower lip and caused her to bleed. Yuko gasped in pain and he stuck his tongue in her mouth. Yuko felt a tickling sensation in the abdomen and slowly gave herself into the kiss. She thought about Izuna and about who out of the two brothers is probably a better kisser. _,You idiot!' _She scolded herself. Madara's arm traveled down her back to her ass, leader roughly squeezed her. He turned them around and pushed Yuko to his table, Madara lift her up and within second she was lying on her back. ,,Madara-sama!" she exhaled heavily but madara ignored her and rudely unzipped her vest to reveal her cleavage. Yuko instinctively covered her breasts with her arms. Her action probably made him mad because he suddenly grabbed her wrists and held her hands above her head. Madara lay down on her and threw himself violently on her neck. He was not like Izuna. Izuna was more tender, passionate and forced her body to shiver with every his touch. And speak of the devil...

"Nii-san-" Izuna's voice echoed the room. Yuko's terrified gaze riveted on the second-in-command for help. Madara slowly raised his head and sent his younger brother murderous look. "What do you want?!" He spat venomously still holding her wrists. "Are you done?" Izuna asked calmly with his eyes closed. Madara looked down in disgust at Yuko and hissed "Just for you to have an idea of what awaits you if you do not follow my orders." With these words, he straightened up and pulled Yuko to him and then dropped her on Izuna, who didn't even try to catch her, so she just bumped her head into his chest.

Izuna looked on Yuko with a grin and said "Go, my Lady waiting for you."

No one have to repeated to her to get out. She bowed her head quickly and slipped past Izuna to the door. Hurrying along the way and zipping up her vest.

* * *

**I'm sorry once again gu****y****s to keep you waiting, but moving to new house really sucks... All my stuff is still everywhere in boxws on my floor, just mess around so I made this chapter kinda shorter than I was planing to do.**

**Anyway I hope You like it and Thank you for your reviews it make me happy that you like it :)**

**Also...please don't die...no one please...i will update next chapter soon as I can.. :))))))**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9 - decision

**Hi friends! Chapter nine is ready :))**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter nine -Decision**_

* * *

Yuko stood in the chamber of Princess Kawa, the mistress of the Uchiha clan rummaged in her robes with a irascible look at her curvaceous face. Red haired kunoichi studied her lady thoroughly. She was without doubt a beautiful woman and rumors said that her medical ninjutsu is on high level. She wasn't trained in combat, or did not participate in the wars, the only thing which she's specialized is saving lives. The Princess looked very fragile, like a porcelain doll, it is clear that she needs someone who will protect her from possible dangers, but why Yuko? Madara has certainly dozens of men who would protect her better than her. So, why did she choose her?

"Why?" Yuko spoke without really realizing it. The princess raised her eyebrows questioningly and repeat the question."Why?" She smiled and stood up from the bed, which was a full of her clothes. "Why,what?" She went to Yuko and her smile was particularly warm. The smile evoked a sense of security and peace, something that Yuko missed. "Why did you choose me?" she asked in a low voice. Kawa's smile trailed off and her eyes glistened. "Because..." She answered slowly "I believe I can trust you. I believe that you're different than Madara's men." There she goes... Trust her? Like seriously? Why everyone feels that they can trust her? Yuko felt fatuously.

She decided not to bother her mind with such issues so she just nodded sheepishly. Princess smiled in understanding and touched Yuko's shoulder slightly. "Well-" she said, and pushed her toward the accumulation of clothes. "Now that you're always by my side, I want you to stop wearing these ridiculous clothes." Emerald eyes glint of her shinobi outfit. "I want you to be beautiful." Yuko loosely explore her clothes and sighed. "But, my Lady-" She was interrupted by a noble gesture. "Without discussion." Retorted strictly the princess and Yuko obeyed her command.

* * *

Yuko had never felt so pampered. Her long hair was gently brushed, her skin touched by fingers of experienced servants who graced her make-up. Her hair was at the sides braided and pinned to the top of the head with decorative buckles and lower hair was loose to her waist. She wore a dark blue yukata with little Uchiha symbol on the back. Red obi belt was wrapped around her slender waist and her katana was hooked in the back of the belt. Her chocolate eyes were lightly framed with black, her cheeks slightly pink and her full lips seductively red.

Yuko stood in awe before the mirror, staring at herself with open mouths. She was breathtakingly and gorgeous, her beauty was dangerous. Yuko could not resist to wide smile that danced on her lips. Her self-discovery was interrupted by a knock on the door. Yuko turned her head toward the door into which peeked princess, as soon as she saw the Uchiha kunoichi she bared her with a smile full of her shining teeth. "My,my..." Kawa sang "They did an amazing job." She came closer and circled around Yuko. "Thank you, my Lady-" Yuko bowed slightly.

"Well, let us going." Said princess.

"Where"

Goldilocks turned to kunoichi with a disbelieving look. "You're not asking for anything, just follow me, you got it?" Yuko quietly nodded and felt like the biggest fool in the world.

* * *

Nearly all day Yuko spent to watch the princess how she read books, how she beautifying herself or how childishly she chased with young Uchiha children in compound gardens. She was very childish, her appearance and her thin voice, every her gesture reminiscent of a spoiled child.

Yuko was bored to death, she just watched as her mistress giggle at her husband, who had just overseen the training of his men. Yuko wished that she could now stand among the other shinobi and train with them, and at that moment she noticed the presence of known chakra. Uchiha Izuna.

She turned back but no one was there, the wind gently blew her hair, red strands floated with the movement of the wind. So she turned back to her mistress, but was startled and jumped back, she found herself looking into the face of the second-in-command. One of her red strands fell on her face. Izuna had a slight smile on his lips while gently removing hair out of her face. Yuko immediately blushed at the memory of their kiss. She slowly removed his hand and adjusted her hair herself.

"You're charming." He noted. "Thank you." She said softly, her eyes darting nervously over her mistress. Izuna leaned closer to her, his arms were crossed over his chest. "I can't stop thinking about you." He whispered with a mischievous grin. Yuko breathed deeply, and she was sure that even Izuna heard her heartbeat. "Why are you telling me this, Izuna-sama?" She asked with a desperate look. Izuna frowned slightly and turned his head to the side. "Why do you think?" His hand started to travel on her arm up and down. "Isn't it obvious? I am interested." Yuko took a step backwards to avoid his touch. "I- I don't u-understand..." She mumbled and Izuna chuckled. "I wonder-" he said, taking a step towards Yuko "You inherited your beauty from your mother?" This question caught her off guard. "What?" She said, appalled.

"Who is your mother?"

"I d-don't know."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Where is she?"

"Don't know..."

"Do you want to know?"

"What!" Yuko's eyes were immediately sagacious. "Do you know her?! Do you know where she is?! Tell me! Now!" Yuko felt the adrenaline rush through her whole body, her blood roared in her ears. Izuna's eyes were wide and Yuko realized that in a burst of emotion she caught his shirt into her fist. She gasped and quickly let go of his shirt, Yuko tried retreat a step backwards but Izuna swiftly grabbed her around the waist.

"I'm sorry Izuna-sama!" she gasped with despatch "I- I didn't w-want to-" Izuna smiled maliciously and Yuko feared what would comes now. Izuna held her close to his chest and whispered in her ear. "I know all about your mother, but the question is, how far you'll go to learn this truth."

"Izuna-" Melodious voice interrupted their conversation. Izuna loosened his grip and Yuko could slip out of his grasp. "My Lady-" said the second-in-command and slightly bowed. "Izuna-" Princess repeated again and approached to him. When she was close to her brother-in-law Kawa frowned and hissed venomously. "Hands off of my guard!"

* * *

Yuko kneeling aside from the table where dinner Madara and his wife. _,So, they know-'_ she thought. _,About my mother.'_ She felt anger that sat in silence all those years locked inside. Now all the emotions, that she tried to give away, swept like a powerful wave and she could not stop them. She wants to know everything. no more hiding, no more running away ... She decided to find out who her mother was and why she left. Who knows maybe she is still alive. Yuko was determined to find the truth and for any price! Whatever it takes, she will find out.

It was late at night and the princess was asleep in her room alongside her husband. All Yuko's belongings were moved to a new room right across from Uchiha Madara's chamber. It was a small room for servants, but compared to the room where Yuko dwelt before this was huge. The walls were dark purple, on the wall opposite the single bed was painted Uchiha emblem. One thing Yuko cannot speak highly enough was that she had her own private bathroom. It was probably the smallest bathroom in the world, but it was hers.

Yuko postponed her katana on one of the shelves across from her bed. She felt tired even though in fact that today she did nothing, just watched her spoiled Lady. She untied her obi belt and threw him to the foot of the bed. Literally she tossed on the bed, sighed and stared at the ceiling.

What is it? What is it what Yuko can't learn about her mother? Why is her past denied? What is the truth behind the disappearance of her mother? So many questions flowed Yuko's head. She felt that her head explode from the pain. She closed her eyes and drift her mind to the memories.

_"__Father-" Asked the little red-haired girl __"__Where is my mother?" Elderly man sitting at the table lifted his gaze to his daughter. His eyes looked confused and angry at the same time. Yuko did not notice so she continued. __"__Yagi-sensei at school today talking about how the mother is important in our lives." Her father just chuckled arrogantly and Yuko continued __"__Sensei said that there's a story behind everything... but behind all our stories is always our mother's story...because hers is where ours begins." The dark eyes of her father looked at her mysteriously. __"__Father, where my story begins?"_

_"__Stop talking about that woman." He grunted a rough voice. Yuko looked at her father with pleading eyes. __"__Yagi-sensei also said that all that we are, or hope to be, we own to our mother. So Who am I-"_

_"__Enough!" Her father shouted and pounded his fist on the table. Yuko's breath stopped in her throat when her father looked at her. There was something in his eyes, something like sadness and regret. Something like emotions._

_"__Don't you dare talk about this woman ever again!" he warned her __"__Forget about her."_

Yuko sighed and opened her eyes. Had he known something that she did not know? Did he hide something? Why? Again, those pesky questions ... And then she realized something. Her nightmares, those who pursue her almost every night are probably the memory of her childhood, of her mother.

_,I know all about your mother, but the question is, how far you'll go to learn this truth.'_ Izuna's words played in her head and she decided.

"I'll go as far as needed."

* * *

**So am done with this chapter, I know it's kinda boring,but I promise that Yuko will get one mission that she have to complete so it's gona be more interesting next time, I just have to open her past a little now and then reveal the rest in upcoming chapters.**

**So I hope you like it...feel free to post what you think about it.**

**See ya within few days :))**


	10. Chapter 10 - sneak out

**Hi min'na... chapter 10 is ready for you.**

**Thank you for reviews...am glad you like it :)**

* * *

_**Chapter ten - Sneak out**_

* * *

Yuko kneeling near the sliding door and waited for her mistress, who this morning looked very happy. It seemed that the Lady has now been up for something, Yuko hoping that it will not bring her any trouble. Just after breakfast, Madara and his brother went to the leader's office to deal with political issues. The Princess and Yuko went into the chamber of the head of the clan.

"Ah Yuko!" Kawa rejoiced, giggling like a child waiting for gifts. "Do you know what day is today?" she asked mysteriously, still giggling and small palms slightly clapping. Yuko shook her head doubtfully. The princess looked around the room if no one hears it, and then walked over to the red-haired kunoichi and grabbed her arm. "Today Madara leave and not return until tomorrow." she said cheerfully. "Oh-" Yuko murmured, life with leader had to be fearful when the princess is so rejoiced that he was leaving. "Do you know what's this mean?" The princess asked playfully. "That tonight you sleep alone?" Yuko asked with sarcasm.

Mistress began to laugh loudly, patting the shoulder of kunoichi. "You have a sense of humor, I like it." She said, and then shook her head. "No." Princess answered and went back to a double bed. "This means that today we leave out."

"Huh?! No we can't!"

"Oh yes we can and we will."

"Where exactly do you want to go my Lady?"

"Anywhere beyond the border of Uchiha complex."

"No, it's dangerous!"

"That's why you're with me."

"But- No, I mean-"

"Enough!" Princess said sharply and her eyebrows slightly shrugged. "Do not make me repeat myself. You never ask, just follow."

"Forgive my impertinence my Lady, but there is a lot of mercenaries, thieves and other dangerous ninja who attack anyone they consider a good victim. This is much too dangerous for you." Yuko was not going to risk, if something happened to princess out there Madara would have ripped her into pieces and then threw her remains to hungry dogs. Unfortunately Kawa persisted and was not going to budge for no cost. "Stop talking nonsense Yuko!" Princess begged "We'll be careful, plus no one will see us, no one will ever know."

"This will bring only trouble my Lady-"

"If you're not with me, I'll go alone Yuko."

"N-No you can't!"

"If you betray me and will report me, I'll make your life living hell Yuko."

_,Damm!'_ she thought _,Spoiled brat!'_ Yuko felt to be pushed into a corner. Desperately sighed and nodded. The princess jumped with joy and clapped her hands with a small voice squeaked "Great! It will be fun!"

Oh yes, Yuko imagined the fun when Madara will cut the head from her body when he finds out that she took his wife behind the walls of the complex and put her in danger. Already, her stomach clenched uncomfortably over that idea.

"Now,now-" Said princess "Let's say goodbye to my husband."

* * *

Yuko watched as princess kissed Madara on the cheek and whispered something to him. She felt a little embarrassed because of the presence of the leader's younger brother who studied her with a twinkle in his eye. Yuko prayed in her mind for Izuna to not come closer to her, unfortunately prayer didn't been heard. In a split second he stood by her side, his eyes bored into her deeply. "Looking at you...my mind is sinful." He whispered blissfully. Yuko immediately felt the heat in her face, her color had changed the same as her hair. It seems clear that the second-in-command noticed it, obviously enjoying this situation. Seductively licked the corner of his lips and continued in a low voice. "You would be much more blushing if you know what I could do with your body." Izuna walked around and stood behind her, pressed his lips lightly on her ear and whispered "Your body will tremble with delight under my touch."

Too much for her to take. Her blood was boiling. She felt strange desire. The desire she had never known before. His innocent face seduced her the most dangerous way, he was like a drug. The drug, once you taste and need another dose. Was he? Only once Izuna requested her lips and she could not resist him now? Her thoughts were interrupted by another of his attacks "I want you,now!" he demanded, his breath tickling her ear. "My brother will not be here tonight." He whispered and roughly grabbed her pelvis and pressed her back against his chest. Yuko could feel his hardness and in a embarrassment she bite her lip. "Tonight you're mine!"

* * *

Yuko walked into the women's section. Received from Princess instruction that as a spy, it have to be her to figure out how to get out without them being noticed. The question was how the heck to get around the guards at the main gate? So she had an idea, cheap trick that might apply to every man. With the help of beautiful woman she could wile the guard's attention for a moment.

_Knoc,knock!_

"Who is it?" A woman's voice called behind the door.

"It's Yuko."

"Yuko?"

Doors opened, Uchiha Reiko stood there with a grin.

"Are you crazy?" Reiko blurted in disbelief "This can not work. A little advice, get away from it, you're on a hell of trouble." Yuko sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I know. But I'm responsible for our Lady, if anything happens to her, I'm screwed."

"Oh C'mon-" black-haired kunoichi waved her hand "If you're not going with her, she will never get out of here by herself. So she'll be safe here."

"Yes, and my life will be hell."

"I don't think so."

"But I do, I'm not Madara's favorite."

"That's why you agreed, because you're afraid of him?"

"No!" Yuko protested and played with the tips of her hair. "Rather, I wondered how I tilt princess on my side."

"Anything that you want from her?"

"Not now-" Yuko smiled "But who knows, maybe someday in the future-"

Reiko slyly smiled and said "Clever girl-" then she sighed "Fine, I'll help you."

* * *

Uchiha Yuko and her mistress stood behind the corner of a stone pillar near the main gate. Kunoichi with crimson hair watched as the man enthused under the touch of a young black-haired woman. Men are so... so... _,stupid creatures'_ she thought. Reiko was hanging on his neck, running her fingers over guard's chest and giggled into his ear. The young Uchiha was obviously very pleased with the attention of a beautiful woman so much, that he easily walked away and did not pay attention to anyone who walked through the gate. Now is the right chance!

"Let's go!" Yuko said softly and took the princess's hand. Together they slipped past the gate as soon as they got briskly out of sight, they headed to a nearby forest.

"I will carry you my lady, it will be faster." Kunoichi said, and knelt before the princess. Netto Kawa giggled and climbed on her back. In a split second Yuko disappeared from the ground, and ran rapidly in the trees.

* * *

Izuna walked with long strides through the corridors of Uchiha compound, eyebrows furrowed_. ,they left the compound'_ he thought ,_I can't feel her chakra.'_

Second-in-command roughly shoved open the door and barked. "Kon! Where is Yuko?!" The captain jumped up from his chair in surprise "I-I don't know, Izuna-sama!" Izuna's frown deepened and he commanded "Bring me the best sensor type, immediately!"

Soon the captain rushed back with middle-aged man with long-black hair. "This is Teru-san, he is the best sensor type we have." Announced Kon and Teru respectfully bowed. "Get on it!" commanded Izuna.

* * *

Yuko stopped and dropped to the ground, the princess climbed out of her back and stretched.

"There is the nearest village, from now on You will go alone on your own my Lady. I have to mask my chakra to not advertise our presence." Yuko said and mistress nodded.

A moment later the two women walking the streets of a small village. Princess's eyes beamed with happiness as two gems, every moment she running off from Yuko as eager kid. Peering into every booth and trade that she saw, a red-haired kunoichi ran after her as a caring mother and constantly scolded her. It seemed that her princess totally oblivious about her guard, she let herself into the vortex of curiosity, enjoying the freedom and commanded Yuko to do the same. Yuko just rolled her eyes at her request and pulled the mistress to a nearby forest.

"We should go back. It's getting late." Yuko said.

"Not yet, please-"

"But- my Lady-"

"Fine...Give me one moment ... Come ... sit down." said the princess, and sat down on the grass, hand patted the seat next to her for Yuko.

Kawa just talked and talked about her family, about her boring childhood and especially about her brother. It seemed that the princess has with her older brother, a very close relationship.

"My brother is an exceptional man, you should meet him." smiled Lady. "He is very popular among women because he looks good, and our bloodline limit makes him the best medic ever."

"Kekkei genkai?" asked Yuko curiously.

"Yes. Itami o kyōyū."

"Share the pain?" wondered kunoichi "What is it?"

"It's hard to explain, it would be easier if I show you ... however-" began princess "Our iryo ninjutsu is the secret of our body. Our body is itself a kekkei genkai. The way we treat is that we take all the injuries of others, and put them to our body."

"Wait..." interrupted Yuko "What does this mean? Will save the others, but you stay alone seriously injured."

"No. That's the secret of our body. When the injury occurs, it takes only a few seconds before our body heals itself."

Yuko remained impressed "Oh- You can do this, really? It means that you are immortal?"

"No-" She laughed loudly "If you stabbed me now with your kunai, I'll treat it like any other human, slowly. Our kekkei genkai only applies to injuries that we share with others."

Yuko suddenly jumped and blocked the princess with her body to the ground, directly over them whizzed kunai. Kawa's eyes widened and Yuko immediately looked in all is it possible that she didn't feel their presence? When they got this close to them without being noticed?

Yuko jumped to her feet and slowly put her hand on a handle her katana, narrowed eyes and waited, feeling the presence of a ninja. "Don't leave my side-" whispered over her shoulder to her frightened mistress.

"That was good-" said a rough male voice above her. Yuko raised her eyes, in a tree stood shinobi with a mask on his face, his hazel eyes looked directly at them. "girls went out for a walk?" he chuckled.

"What do you want?!" Spat at him Yuko.

"Anything you can offer, money, pleasure ..."

"How about this-" proposed kunoichi !If you leave, I'll let you live."

Shinobi burst out laughing and jumped down. "And how you gonna do this, kid?" he sneered "Do you think that just because you have the sword, you can beat me? Don't play with fire, kid, you could burn-"

With the speed of light the ninja rushed before Yuko squeezed her throat and pushed her to the tree. When she heavily impact on the tree trunk, Yuko almost felt as her skull cracked in half, she was forcibly deprived her breath from the lungs and his grip on her throat grew stronger.

"And now, let the fun begin-" He laughed huskily into her face.

_,damn it!'_ Yuko thought _,this is bad-'_

* * *

**Okay guys, thank you for reading my story,am really happy that you like it... :))**

**This chapter was kinda boring (it seemed tto me kinda boring) so I left the end open, perhaps you will look forward to the next chapter :)**

**See ya min'na :)))**


	11. Chapter 11 - Kekkei genkai

**AHHHRRRGGGHH! nothing makes me angry that much as when I lost my saved work and have to start over again!**

**Anyway...probably you guys waiting for lemon time with Yuko and Izuna...well, read this chapter and find out what is going to happen :)))**

* * *

_**Chapter eleven - Kekkei genkai**_

* * *

Izuna nervously pacing back and forth in the leader's office. It had been a few hours that two women disappeared and until now Yuko perfectly masked her chakra. Second-in-command was on the verge of insanity, was furious, oh how much furious, he'll force her to pay for this, Yuko will bathe in her own blood. How dare she is...

"Izuna-sama!" Teru said, his face very focused "I found them!" Izuna's murderous glance darkened.

* * *

Yuko tasted her own blood when the mercenary shinobi sent her to the ground with a punch in the face. Kunoichi with difficult rose from the ground and watched with anger as the ninja picked up into the air the mistress by her throat. Kawa was choking and kicking desperately to extricate herself from his powerful grip. Princess was thrown to the ground, Yuko finally got balance and spat blood that stained the pure green grass. She waved a few hand-seals and put two fingers close to her mouth. _"__Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!__"_

A volley of small fireballs, were sent flying in an unpredictable manner from her lips, however the tall shinobi avoided all of them and landed on a tree. Yuko immediately moved to goldilocks and helped her to her feet. "Stay behind me!" strictly ordered.

"I'm impressed...again." chortled ninja. "You're a shinobi." Then he cracked his neck and sighed "Well, Would you tell me the name?"

"You don't need to know!" Yuko hissed and grabbed her katana.

"I would like to know the name of kunoichi which I'm going to kill."

"You bastard-"

His eyes darkened, and he joined hands in a seal. "This will be interesting..._kakushi no jutsu_" he whispered and suddenly... disappeared.

Yuko's eyes widened _,Nani! hidden technique?'_ she thought and frowned, still feel his presence but could not determine where exactly. Maximum focused, she calmed down and ...

The unexpectedly cry of pain escaped her lips , blood spurted from her shoulder, Yuko felt the blade retracts deep into the wound. The bastard cloaked and attacked her, kunoichi grabbed with other hand her wounded shoulder and stepped back. Her breathing was heavy, her eyes darting from side to side and clear crimson liquid flowed between her fingers.

"What is it,kid?" Sinister voice whispered "can't you see me?"

Yuko took a deep breath, relaxed and calmed down, she closed her eyes. There was silence, she concentrating on every sound, every noise, whispers and breath around her.

"Trying to target me by sound, kid?" he snorted "In that case..._Ninpou: Maiti-fū_."

From nowhere suddenly raised a mighty wind, which created a powerful vortices. Leaves whizzed through the air, the wind whistling in Yuko's ears powerfully and she was unable to hear a sound. A loud_ ,Tch'_ escaped her lips as she clenched her fist. This bastard was serious.

Another injuries appeared on her face, Yuko fell to her knees, she felt hot blood rolling down her cheek. The princess was stuck by a position with hands over her mouth and watched it all with the frightened look. Yuko lost patience, it was time to teach him how to treat the ladies.

She picked up her katana from the ground and stood up, pulling shiny sword from its sheath and closed her eyes. A strong wind blew her hair in all directions, her face was calm, completely focused. She was breathing quietly, looking as if she was asleep but the grip on the hilt of her sword tightened. Her blood red eyes opened in a flash.

"Right here!" She screamed and her katana slashed through the air. Her katana blade was shrouded in dark blood, the red liquid appears everywhere. Wind died down and the forest resounded male scream filled with pain. Yuko broke his jutsu and he appeared at her feet with a deep wound on his chest. Kunoichi stepped up to the mercenaries and pointed the tip of her sword to his throat. Ninja gasping for breath, blood flowed relentlessly from his wounds, drops of sweat trickled between his hazel eyes.

"H-how d-did you-" Exhale and his eyes widened when he saw sharingan in her eyes. "U-uchiha...Y-you are- No, no w-way!" Yuko snorted and pushed her katana, fast-moving, she slit his throat.

* * *

"We have to go now!" Yuko insisted on her mistress, who has not yet recovered from this shock.

"You're hurt." Kawa said in a trembling voice.

"That's nothing."

"Let me heal you."

"Later."

"But-"

"My lady, please, hurry!"

Without further protesting the princess struggled to Yuko's back, and in an instant they disappeared. How jumping from branch to branch, Yuko trying to ignore the pain in left shoulder, which was very difficult because the wound was very deep and still bleeding heavily. _,It's my fault-'_ she thought. If she wouldn't listened that spoiled brat, this never would have happened. This is not good, approached her well known chakra and she stopped.

_,Damn!'_ she cursed. Directly in front of her was her captain Uchiha Kon with a very angry expression. Princess immediately jumped out of Yuko's back and stood before her. "Thanks God-" she sighed, Kon bowed slightly.

"Are you hurt my lady?"

"No,but Yuko is-"

Kawa pointed a finger over her shoulder, but the captain ignored it and jumped to her side.

"Come my lady, I'll take you home safely."

"No. We were attacked and Yuko is hurt, carry her home. And that's an order!"

Kon nodded and turned to the kunoichi with a disgusted expression.

"No,no,no...I'm alri-" Yuko gasped when she found herself in the arms of the captain. The commander's eyes narrowed and Yuko rather looked away. For Kami's sake, she will pay in hell for this.

* * *

Izuna stood leaning against the main gate when he felt their presence. His expression was still murder when he looked up and saw them coming.

"Captain Kon, you can put me do-"

Yuko didn't even finish it when Kon released her to the ground and she fell flat on her butt. When she raised her eyes angrily, panic gripped her. Uchiha Izuna looked at her with intent to kill her. She gasped in pain when he grabbed her arm violently and brutally dragged her behind him.

She noted that around princesses began to converge maids who had rushed to help their mistress. Then she looked at Izuna and almost burst into tears when she saw furiously spinning sharingan in his eyes. He pulled her behind him furiously like a mangy dog and Yuko fighting herself to not make any sound that will drawing attention to the fact that it hurts. Second-in-Command kicked open the door to her room and threw her to the floor, slamming the door behind him.

"What the fuck was that?!" He screamed uncontrollably and Yuko under the power of his voice crouched on the floor.

"You lost your mind?" He continued, quieter this time. "You're lucky that she was not hurt."

Yuko crouched on the ground like a guilty puppy, unable to look at him. Izuna walked up to her and squatted down to her level, violently grabbed her chin and commanded dangerously. "Look at me!"

Yuko looked into his eyes and to her surprise there wasn't a sharingan in them. She felt like an idiot. She did not know what she should say, should she tell the truth and throw all the blame on the mistress? No. It's pretty cowardly, Yuko must take responsibility for her actions.

"I-I'm sorry, Izuna-sama..." she whispered with fear.

"I should kill you now-" he whispered, and loosened his grip on her chin, now gently touching her face. "But...not tonight."

"Izuna-" came a voice from the doorway, both shinobi raised their eyes to the princess. "Please, leave us, I have to heal her wounds."

"Don't do it, my Lady, I'm fine." whispered Yuko. Izuna stood up and crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "You should relax, my lady. I am sure that you are still in shock and tired." He said quietly with eyes half closed.

"No. I'm perfectly fine. Yuko require treatment."

"It is not necessary, I take care of her-"

"I hate to repeat myself, Izuna-san, please leave."

Mistress of the Uchiha clan and second-in-command intensely staring into their eyes as if they were arguing in their minds. Fortunately for Yuko, Princess won and Izuna left the room with a slight bowing of the head.

Kawa knelt to Yuko and warmly smiled at her, her eyes had a restful expression. View of the princess's peaceful face caused that Yuko feel better, no stress or fear, just peace and quiet. Kawa raised her hand and put the palm on Yuko´s right cheek, where she had gash, which slowly began to dry with blood. From her hands began to glow warm green chakra, slowly depriving Yuko´s unpleasant burning and the wound began to heal.

"Thank you, Yuko-chan." Whispered softly milady. "You saved my live."

"It was my duty."

"No, it wasn't." She shook her head slightly and her eyes softened. "Your duty was to report to my husband what I had planned. You didn't do it, you stood by my side and demonstrate your loyalty to me. And finally, you risked your life to protect me."

Princess drew her hand and Yuko touched her cheek, the injury was gone, no sign of cut was left. Red-haired kunoichi looked at her mistress with a light smile. "Thank you, my Lady-"

"I'm not done yet." Announced princess "Yuko-" she grabbed her gently by the hand "-now I promise you, my loyalty towards you. And as proof, please, let me share your pain."

Kawa joined hands in the seal and the time after her body began to explore the various patterns and ornaments. Something like a shadow patterns of foreign fonts began to cover her body, hands, chest, neck and face. Yuko knew that she had to stop her, not allowing her to cure her guard, but kunoichi's curiosity was too great, so she just sat quietly and watched her mistress. Kawa's left hand began to glow green chakra and she put it on Yuko's left arm on her bloody wound. Her right hand was bright blue and the princess put it on her left shoulder. At the same time Yuko felt the pain from her shoulder disappears, meanwhile, Kawa's face grimaced in pain. Her pale pink kimono began to wet with the blood on her shoulder, the same place where Yuko was injured. Princess frowned heavily and closed her eyes, panting in pain through clenched teeth. Uchiha kunoichi realized that the pain is gone and also her injury. She sat quietly stunned in amazement and watched as her mistress slowly released and the expression on her face is comforted. Shadow markings on her body began to fade and she slowly opened her eyes, with sleeves wiped the sweat from her forehead and smiled gently.

"Now, it's done."

"I-I'm..I-I.." Yuko could find no words. She was impressed with the performance of her mistress. Carefully she lifted her from the floor and helped the princess to her feet.

"You must be tired, my Lady. I'll help you to your room."

Kawa smiled briefly, her emerald eyes were tired. Iryo ninjutsu of Netto clan was awesome, the princess healed injuries that left nothing than a bloodstain on her expensive kimono. Yuko helped her change into night clothes, put her to bed as a caring mother, and before leaving, she gently squeezed her shoulder at the evidence of gratitude. The young kunoichi was exhausted and decided to give it a hot bath in her small private bath.

* * *

Yuko was lying in the arms of hot water. Oh God, the feeling was priceless when she felt every muscle in her body breathes a sigh of relief. She felt her hot tub stroking her soul gently, put into it all her senses.

This precious moment of pleasure was interrupted when suddenly she felt in her room presence of powerful chakra. _,Hell no!'_ she cursed and in the second she jumped out of the tub, wrapped in bath robe. She slowly walked to the door, opened it and walked into her room, where waited for her - to her horror - shirtless Izuna, laying on her bed. She immediately began to blush and her breathing became more difficult when her eyes had traveled over his muscled chest and perfectly drawn abdomen. His strong arms were supporting his weight and impish grin was affixed to his face.

"I-Izuna-sama, d-do you n-need something?" she managed to say.

His soft laughter echoed small room,seductively, with raised eyebrows and his index finger he showing her to come closer. Yuko to breath heavily and stepped back. Izuna pretentiously clicked his tongue.

"No, no, no Yuko-chan." whispered melodiously "Bad girl."

"Izuna-sama, please-"

"Come here-"

"No-"

"Come-"

"I don't want to-"

"Don't be scared, Yuko-chan. You'll like it, trust me."

Yuko closed her eyes and took another step backward "Why? Why do yo-" Her eyes flew open in shock when she found out that Izuna holds her around the waist. Her body was immediately ignited by heat due to the proximity of his sexy half-naked body. She swallowed hard, her eyes swung awkwardly to the ground.

"I-Izuna-sama-" she whispered in pleading tone.

"Shhh" comforted her and gently wiped his nose on hers, causing her to blush even more. "Do not worry, I'll be gentle." smirked "you will enjoy the pleasure."

Yuko was still soaked from a bath, her long hair uncomfortably glued to her face and body. Kunoichi was gently shaking but she was sure that it's not because of the fact that she is still a drenched. It was because of him. Because of her favorite drug.

Uchiha Izuna softly her to the door of her bathroom, his eyes scanned her body with lust and stood looking at her erect nipples. He let out a horny breath and one of his strong arms lifted her silky smooth thigh to his waist, Yuko gasped when she felt his throbbing manhood. Izuna leaned closer and she could feel his hot breath on her face, she felt her lips slowly dry up so she slowly licked them. This seductive gesture for young man worked as a switch to his passion, which was driven by an uncontrollable desire for her body.

With one hand clutching her thigh to his hip and with the other one he drove to her back and pulled her closer to him and claimed her lips passionately. Special ticklish sensation exploded in her lower abdomen. There he was...Her favourite drug. Without any further thought Yuko buried her hands in his silken black hair and returned the kiss with the same passion.

He chuckled into the kiss and lifted her up and sat her on his hips, his palms under her perfectly shaped ass. Yuko moaned softly into his mouth, his tongue explored every corner of her mouth. His lips left hers and moved to her neck, but her wet hair was stucked on it so he gently chewed her jawline and lower lip, walked over her room and threw her down on the bed.

Yuko heavily gasping for breath and watched him as he climbed on top of her, his one hand traveled up her thigh, over her womanhood and her stomach to her breasts. He ran his hand over her hard nipple, enjoying the look on her face full of pleasure.

"Do you want more?" he whispered seductively in her ear and she shivered.

Yuko gasped when she felt his hand between her thighs as he approached more and more to her womanhood. Kunoichi moaned and arched her back, Izuna grinned triumphantly at finding that she has no panties. Gently began massaging her clitoris, Yuko ran her fingers across his muscular back and closed her eyes. Izuna chasing his experienced tongue on her neck, sucking and biting on her soft spot making her moan even more. Then deftly slipped two fingers into her wet cunt making her gasp erotically his name. Then he suddenly...stopped.

Yuko was gasping for breath, lying on the bed and watched blankly Izuna, who eyed her with a satisfied expression and gently circled with his fingers on her abdomen.

"Didn't I tell you that you'll like it?"

Yuko closed her eyes and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart, when she opened them Izuna was already leaving. He stopped in the doorway and turned his head over his shoulder. "Kori, was her name."

"Huh?" Yuko blinked uncomprehendingly "Who?"

The words that left Izuna's mouth before he left her room echoed in Yuko's head like bells.

"Your mother."

* * *

**Ahahaha Gomen'ne everyone, but I can't just let them jump in the bed that easily :))))**

**See ya with next chapter... :)**


	12. Chapter 12 - Kizoku Kori

**Susl -I still wonder how those two get mixed up, I'm working on it, but certainly among them there will be no love. Only Madara's harassment.**

**Guest - Thank you so much :) I'm glad you like it.**

* * *

_**Chapter twelve -Kizoku Kori**_

* * *

"Yu-chan! Yu-chan!" Desperate woman's cry echoed nights, which was lit by fire from the burning houses. Motionless body was smeared with blood, desperation and a cry for help, all in Yuko's innocent eyes looked like a scene from a horror. She turned around and tried in vain to find a woman who was the voice that called her name. She knew that voice, Yuko feels that with this woman she could be safe, she had to find her, she had to get to her, now!

Red-haired girl ran, not knowing where actually, but she run closest to female voice that called her name. That voice grew louder, Yuko was closer and closer and suddenly stood before her silhouette women, behind her was a burning house.

"Yu-chan, praise Kami, are you okay?" The woman asked in a sweet voice and a sign of relief. Yuko felt a strong grip on her shoulder and turned to see that she was looking into the face of her father.

Yuko stood before the mirror, she felt special anxiety, need to know about her mother as much as possible. It was she who called her in a dream? No, that's impossible. Kori did left, or disappeared when Yuko was an infant, that's why she doesn't remember her mother, right? But...

Yuko could not recall exactly her past, why her memories go back only to the sixth year of her life? Does she knew her? Does she meet her before? Unfortunately, it seemed that the only one who can know the answer to her question is Izuna, or his older brother.

Carmine-haired woman sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. It was morning, time to put herself together before they'll summon her back to the princess or to the Madara to get her punishment for yesterday's escape.

* * *

Yuko knocked on the bedroom door to her mistress, after a short pause, there was a soft _,enter.' _Yuko slowly opened it and went inside. "Good morning, my Lady." She bowed slightly and didn't escape her the sight of scattered bed sheets and covers. Wild night,huh? No, certainly not. Madara returned this morning, so that means that the princess is a terrible sleeper, or that she had a lover here or that Madara slept with her only a short while ago. Yuko rolled her eyes over this idea and farther and quietly watched her mistress, who stood with her back to the kunoichi. She stood at the large window and looked out.

"Madara came a few hours ago-" princess murmured, rather as if she spoke to herself than to Yuko. "He already knows about our little trip."

"Should I see him now?" Yuko asked uncertainly, as if something gripped her throat. "No-" Kawa nobly waved her hand "I talked to him. I told him how it was. Do not worry, you will not be punished."

Yuko gave princess a rare smile and her eyes softened. "Thank you Kawa-sama. You didn't have to-" Yuko sighed sadly when the princess turned to her and she saw her face. Her body washed wave of guilt. "Princess-" she breathed out softly.

Kawa's beautiful face was destroyed signs of anger that left on her her husband. Her lower lip was a teared in the corner and a nasty purple-blue bruise began shaped on her left cheekbone. Eyes still wet with tears.

"I-" Yuko did not know how to start, what to say. She stood there and stared at her milady with sad eyes. She felt embarrassed and largely to blamed for what happened. Princess just stood there, silently, like a broken porcelain doll, look in her eyes wasn't hateful, on the contrary, she looked so gentle and kind. Yuko couldn't stand the pressure and lowered her chocolate eyes to the ground like a defeated coward.

"That's all right!" Princess encouraged her with the big smile. "There is no reason to look so dejected."

"But-"

"No." Kawa silenced her with raised hand. "If I had listened, I wouldn't have to be punished. Because of my childish behavior I have both of us got into trouble, you could die Yuko." then she sighed "Madara is right. I am no longer a child, I'm a married woman and therefore I must be held accountable for my actions."

Yuko's chest was filled with new feelings, she was proud. She was proud of her mistress, the fact that she is a strong woman who just won't kneel before the rigors of life. Graciously smiled and said. "Sure. You are the Mistress of Uchiha clan." Kawa returned her smile.

"Come here-" the princess said more seriously now, pointing to the bed where she sat down and offered Yuko place. Yuko hesitated for a moment but then she sat down and folded her hands in her lap. "I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest." Kawa's emerald eyes adhered to the kunoichi and she could not tear her gaze.

"Yes." Yuko nodded.

"What is between you and Izuna?"

Yuko's eyes widened and her body stiffened. "I- I don't u-understand-"

"Last night I saw him came out of your room, shirtless." Princess snorted at the last word and raised an eyebrow. Yuko was not prepared for this question. She opened her mouth but could not find the words so she closed them again and looked at the floor as if there was something very interesting.

"Yuko-" mistress put a comforting hand on the kunoichi's shoulder. "Izuna harass you?"

"Nani?!" Yuko squealed in surprise.

"It's okay! Do not be afraid, tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing. Really." Yuko started slowly, staring at her hands in a lap. "The point is that I do not know who my mother was. My father did not want to talk about her, saying that she left us when I was a baby, but it seems like there's more. Izuna-sama knows something, something I cannot know." Yuko looked at her mistress with a spark of determination in her eyes. "But I want to know. I need to know. Only yesterday I heard her name, the name I didn't knew all my life. Izuna-sama told me that her name was Kori, but that's all, nothing else."

"Hm-" murmured Kawa "Kori- ... Why do not you talk with your father?"

"..."

"Yuko?"

"He's dead."

"Oh- am sorry." Among women was an uncomfortable silence for a moment until Kawa spoke again.

"I'll help you find out something about her. I have access to Madara's personal library, there's a records that you will not find elsewhere."

"Really?" Yuko wanted to cry over her mistress's generosity. Almost.

"Of course-" She smiled and gently stroked her face and Yuko blushed slightly above this gesture.

* * *

Kawa was standing in the library, lots of shelves and layers of dust on them. She was alone, she let Yuko take a little break for training and bit of relax. The princess began looking around the shelves, in whole library was only one wooden table on which were some papers and one chair.

"May I help you?" There was a hoarse voice. Kawa turned, faced her wrinkled old man, when he saw the princess's face immediately bowed. "I'm sorry my Lady. I did not recognize you."

"Your name?"

"Uchiha Genma, my Lady."

"Genma-san-" she smiled "I'm looking for some information about Kori."

Silence. Awkward silence. Genma blinked uncomprehendingly twice. "Excuse me my Lady, who?"

Princess's lips formed a small circle and she blinked as well. "Ehm...Uchiha Kori?"

Old Uchiha breathed with raspy voice and said "Give me a second my lady, I find her file." He turned and disappeared among the shelves.

Kawa standing alone in a cold room, her hands joined behind her back and paced around the table. Her attention was caught by the folder on the table, without thinking she took it and opened it. She immediately recognized the face in the photo. Uchiha Yuko.

The princess glanced over her shoulder to make sure that Genma is not in sight and quickly began to read. Only basic information, date of birth, her time at the academy and...

"Parents-" whispered mistress. Father Uchiha Heiwa. Under his name was a picture of a man with black hair down to his shoulders, bangs framed his sharp facial features. Clearly visible dark circles under his black-slitted eyes and thin lips. Below the photos were just basic information and...

"Note of his death." she said under her breath and her eyes widened when she read the word "suicide?!"

Princess quickly turned to the second page and her eyebrows had risen up. Mother Kizoku Kori. Woman in the picture looked like an older copy of Yuko. Bright crimson hair was braided and draped over one shoulder. Large nut-brown eyes, a cute nose and full rose lips, she was very pretty. But...

Kawa wanted to turn to the next page but there wasn't any other. No other information, nothing. It looked like someone took the rest of their files. Princess frowned and muttered. "Izuna."

"I'm sorry my lady-" Genma rasped behind her "But I could not find anyone by that name."

Kawa dropped the folder on the table and gracefully turned to a man, confident of her dignified position. "Thank you Genma-san. That will be all." The princess walked past an old man and with a large strides walked out. Genma lazily bowed and shook his head at her rapid change.

* * *

Yuko was sitting under a tree on the practice field, was leaning back against the trunk and eyes closed, sweat running down her temples. She was dressed in her usual ninja outfit and feel good. All thoughts and feelings were set aside in her training. It was an amazing feeling, this moment can not be destroyed. A light breeze cooled the sweat flushed face and every muscle in her body is slowly liberated.

"Yuko-chan." There was a friendly familiar voice.

"Reiko-chan." Yuko smiled without opening her eyes. She felt as a young kunoichi sits down next to her.

"Been training?"

Yuko nodded.

"Need a partner?"

Yuko chuckeled "Not anymore, I've had enough."

"Weak." Both girls laughed together.

"Where's a mistress?" Reiko asked.

"She went to check something for me." Yuko grinned and looked at her friend. Reiko raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "Been paying for your services?"

"Maybe-"

"What do you need?"

"Anything about my mother." She stated firmly. Reiko paused for a moment and frowned slightly. "Say what?"

"I don't know-" Yuko shrugged "Anything. I don't know her. I never met her."

"Never? You've never met an Uchiha woman in the Uchiha coexistence?" Oh, the irony of her.

"Do I look like an Uchiha?" Yuko rolled her eyes over her friend's stupid remark. "I dunno-" Reiko muttered and one eye looked a kunoichi "-I never noticed." And again both laughed at the very moment when the princess approached them. Yuko immediately jumped to her feet and she felt in her body again raises adrenalin. "So?" She asked eagerly.

"Sorry, I only know her name." she answered sadly "Kizoku Kori." Yuko felt her mood again dropped below freezing and growled.

"Kizoku?" Reiko jumped into their conversation. "I heard about Kizoku clan before."

,,Kizoku clan?" Yuko asked with curiosity and her friend nodded.

"Yes, Come dine with us today, my mother can tell you about them something." Reiko offered her and Yuko turned with pleading expression to her mistress.

"You're dismissed for tonight's dinner." Kawa said with a gentle smile. "Thank you!" kunoichi Red-haired gasped and pressed princess's hand. "Oh, Yuko-chan.." remembering Princess "May I have a question?"

"Sure."

For a while she considered words but in the end her curiosity won out. "How did your father die?" Yuko looked surprised. Why did the lady gave her so weird questions all the time?

"I do not know exactly ..." Yuko said as she searched her memory "I was told that he died in his mission."

"Told? By who?"

"Captain Kon."

"Ah-" Princess nodded and looked down.

"Why?" Yuko asked suspiciously. Is it possible that she knows something?

"I'm just curious." She smiled sheepishly ,,And now...go." Yuko still stood for a moment staring at her mistress. After that the two kunoichi bowed and left the princess by herself.

_,Died in mission,huh.'_ Princess thought _,another lie.'_ She crossed her arms and frowned at the thought of Yuko, how many things are still hidden from her eyes.

* * *

**Am finished with this chapter, Yosh! Thank you guys for your reviews :)))**

**I'll update ASAP! Bye bye! :))**


	13. Chapter 13 - spoken desire

_**Chapter thirteen - Spoken desire**_

* * *

Yuko probably never experienced a family comfort as at Reiko's home. It was a small family house, Yuko was sitting on the floor cross-legged, before her was a dining table, next to her was her black-haired friend. In their house was cozy warmth that came from the fireplace where wood crackled softly. On the walls hung various pictures in which was a little girl, probably Reiko as a child, thought Yuko. The whole house was quiet and tranquility, Yuko allowed herself to completely absorb this pleasant atmosphere, almost immediately she let her mind fill with envy. Reiko had everything Yuko ever dreamed of.

"There you go, Yuko-chan!" Cheerful elderly woman said and with a smile she placed before Yuko a bowl full of pork Ramen, his scent was appealing. The Uchihas were known for their cold attitude and because of the faces that do not hold any emotion. However, Reiko's mother was the complete opposite. She has a kind and caring face and her dark eyes were very warm. Her ebony-black hair was short and at the sides were silver clips, her face was always smiling.

"Arigato, Uchiha-san." Yuko gently bowed her head and sent her a smile full of teeth. "It looks delicious!"

"My, my what do you say?" She smiled and sat on the ground next to girls. "Don't call me like that, it makes me feel old. I'm Tsuri." Yuko smiled and nodded. She wished that this night would never end, she felt so good. Then all three began to eat until Reiko spoke.

"Oka-san..." mother raised her eyes to her daughter who swallowed a portion of noodles. "Kizoku clan...Where are they now?"

"Nowhere. They're dead." Tsuri replied calmly and continued chewing her food. Yuko's all hope has vanished like vapor. "Why do you ask my child?"

"Just out of curiosity, Yuko would like to learn about them more. "

Her mother raised an eyebrow and looked at the red-haired young woman. Yuko swallowed hard and could feel her palms begin to sweat. Reiko unpacked it without warning and she did not know where to start now. She cleared her throat and muttered "Uhm..I-"

"They were very dangerous-" Tsuri said, as if Yuko gave her a satisfactory answer. "They had a unique composition of their chakra, which allow them to absorb the chakra of others and thus able to manipulate their opponents jutsu."

"Manipulate their jutsu?" Yuko asked in a low voice and an older woman nodded.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Reiko asked for an explanation.

"For instance ..." she said, putting her finger to the lower lip. "Shinobi from Kizoku clan against our ninja? As soon as Kizoku ninja got close to Uchiha, he would be able to absorb a portion of his chakra. And then with his chakra he would be able to imitate all of our jutsu. They could also imitate kekkei genkai so that even our sharingan was not spared from them." then she sighed "It's been a long time since a few powerful ninja clan united and killed the whole Kizoku clan. They were too great a threat, so they had to get rid of them to protect their clans and their secrets."

There was silence, all you could hear was the crackling wood and flaming fire. Yuko lost all appetite. Her hand holding a wooden stick dropped on the table beside the dish of ramen. She could not think, it was too painful to think that the only thing that made from her a real Uchiha wasn't even her, on the contrary she probably imitated it. Her sharingan. She was so proud of her kekkei genkai. Not everyone is able to awake it, it is quite possible that she spent so much time around Uchihas that she could imitate it? No, that's impossible...or is it?

She felt awful, fight against her body from falling to the ground in despair. She stood with shaking knees and her breathing was rapidly fast. She apologized politely as she could and ran ou t, ignoring the cries of her friends when she called her name. She ran quickly, darkness enveloped her and her vision began to blur. Her eyes filled with hot tears, biting her lip to keep her helpless sobs inside. Enough. She could no longer run and didn't even know where, she stopped and knelt to the ground. Tears began to roll her cheek and her sobs became a whisper that disappeared in the silent night. She is Uchiha, no? And if not, then who is she? Who...

She slammed her fist into the cold grass and hissed through clenched teeth "Who the hell am I?!" The dark night swallowed her soft sobs and did not give her any answers, however ...

"Don't you think-" asked a quiet voice from the darkness "that on this question, you should know the answer?"

Yuko raised her eyes and blinked several times that her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Actually, she didn't need to see perfectly to know who the voice belongs to. Only his voice was able to cause goose bumps all over her body. Uchiha Izuna.

* * *

Izuna stepped out of the darkness and stood before Yuko, she quickly picked up from the ground and with the back of her hand she wiped the tears from her face.

"Kizoku kori-" she said firmly and looked into his eyes, his face unreadable. "I found out what they did with the opponent's chakra. I know how-"

"So why the tears?" Izuna interrupted her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Aren't you happy?"

"No-"

"And why is that?"

"Because now am not sure where I belong to. Who am I."

Second-in-command arrogantly chuckled. "I would've said that you're not Uchiha, because you cry here like a baby."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm Kizoku and I probably just imitated my sharingan." Yuko resigned.

"And maybe you have all genes from your father and your sharingan is right." he smiled.

She just stood there and looked at his beautiful face, which was in moonlight even more mysterious than ever. Then she frowned and said.

"You know everything, right? Why don't you tell me the truth?"

Izuna shrugged and replied playfully "It would be no fun."

"What the hell is this?!" Yuko felt her anger rise "What is your kinky play?! Come on, tell me! What do you want? What the hell you want from me?!" Yuko clenched her fists and took a step towards Izuna, who stood firmly in place and did not retreat a single step. "What can I do to make you tell me the truth? Speak up! What should I do? please!" Yuko could feel her trembling stomach, feeling the intense anxiety that coiled around her heart. Another feeling shook her body when Izuna approached and ran his fingers over her face.

"My,my Yuko-chan." He sensitively breathed into her face, his warm breath wrapped around her. "Remember that I am a man. When you talk like that, I take it as an offer, invitation. Is this your kinky game?"

He leaned closer, his lips just inches from hers. Slowly and gently biting her lips, Yuko jerked her head back and shout to him "Stop it!" Izuna grinned and licked his bottom lip seductively.

I can't help it. I want to taste your body- "

_Slap!_

Izuna jerked his head to the side and Yuko stared at him with her Sharingan. She could not believe what she had just done. Her anger slowly left her and sharingan slowly faded from her eyes. Her lips slightly parted, Izuna still holding his head to the side so she could not see his face. This was a mistake. She let herself to be so easily provoked. She shouldn't allow her emotions to explode like that.

Izuna slowly turned to face her. His three pupils in his bloody Sharingan spun wildly until they formed into his Mangekyō Sharingan. Yuko balked and wanted to retreat but Izuna forcibly grabbed her around the waist and hold her in place. "I'm s-sorry!" She yelped and pushed her hands against his chest.

"You still don't understand,don't you?" he hissed, his voice held a deadly tone. "If I want, I'll take you here and now! But I try to be nice and so I offer you something in return."

"Nice?" kunoichi blinked in disbelief. "What is nice about the information that you offer me in exchange for my virginity?" Izuna's eyes widened and Yuko immediately cursed in mind for her big mouth.

"That's it, huh?" he sneered "you never been with a man before?" Yuko blushed and was glad it was night and Izuna's probably not see it.

"Look." He said, Yuko just in a reflex lifted her eyes and was captured in his crimson gaze. She was dizzy and with the only blink she now stood in the meadow in front of a small family house. Yuko turned to the door and saw a little red-haired girl. Kunoichi gasped when she realized that the girl was her.

"Yu-chan..." The door opened and on the threshold stood a tall woman with red hair and a kind face. "Come inside, dinner is ready."

Yuko's mouth opened wide and she is quickly overlaid with hand. For Kami's sake. It was her! Kizoku Kori... her mother.

"I'm waiting for oto-san." Little Yuko smiled at her mother.

"I'm sorry Yu-chan, but your oto-san is still on his mission."

"When he'll come back to us oka-san?"

"I don't know." Kori sighed ,,But we will wait for him,right?"

"Hai!" The little girl nodded happily and disappeared with her mother in the house.

The ground beneath her feet fell and darkness swallowed her. She fell down. In another second she stood in the middle of the street, it was dark and cold. Everywhere dead bodies, people screamed for help and the children were crying. Burning houses lit the snow-covered ground that was covered with blood. And there she was again. Frightened little girl stood in tears and called her mother desperately.

"Yu-chan!" Kori screaming her lungs out.

Little Yuko turned aroundand began to run, her bare feet were red from splintering snow. Her mother stood in front of her, just a bit and Yuko can touched her hand, but...

Yuko blinked and found that she still staring into Izuna's crimson eyes. "NO!" She cried out and hooked her fingers into his shirt. "Show me more, please! Show me! Please, please! Don't stop, please ..." Hot tears again streaming down her cheeks.

"You have no idea how much I'd like to hear you scream those words in a more intimate situation." Izuna whispered.

Yuko was desperate and really wanted to see more. She rested her forehead on his chest "Please, give me more-" she begged him quietly.

"What you offer me for it?"

Yuko took a deep breath and looked at her commander, she slowly stood on tiptoes and gently pressed her lips to his. Izuna's expression did not change, still looking unemotional down to Yuko. Kunoichi pulled away sheepishly looked at him.

"Is that it?" he asked blankly. His cool attitude surprised her but she was not going to give up so easily. With one hand she coated his high collar and pressed her lips to his smooth neck. She felt his body tense under her touch when she left a soft kisses here and there. She inhaled his manly scent that revolted her feminine instincts. Her fingers began to explore his chest in more detail, and she slowly succumbed to temptation and let herself lead by her animal instincts. Her heart was beating a hundred times faster and her breath shortened as she felt his grip on her waist tightened. Driven by her passion she roughly bit into his neck and Izuna grunted in pleasure. He grabbed the back of her neck and claimed her rosy lips imperiously in heated kiss.

Again, she could not get enough. Again needed another dose of her drug. Her fingers intertwined with his raven hair, and she clung to him as if it depended on her life. Izuna did not have to ask for permission, Yuko willingly opened her mouth and welcomed his wet tongue that ran after every bit of her cavern. Izuna pushed Yuko to a nearby tree and with his knee he spread her legs. She seductively moaned into his mouth, Izuna broke the kiss and whispered. "Say it, say that you want it! Say that you want me."

"I do- I want you."Yuko breathed without hesitation, leaving passionate kisses down his cheeks. Izuna growled softly and leaned his head back. "Yes-" He groaned when Yuko licked his Adam's apple. "I knew it. That's what I wanted to hear, yes."

Yuko was momentarily confused and didn't know what Izuna meant, but tall shinobi immediately explained himself.

"I'm used to that women willingly climb into my bed. I was beginning to think that you're different." then he chuckeled "You're just like all the others, just one touch and your body collapses for me to take you. "

_,Damn it!' _she felt like the biggest fool in the world _,that bastard!'_ Yuko tried to calm down and stay in balanced position.

"Perhaps you didn't realize that I don't do it willingly." she noted, trying to keep a firm voice. "I'm doing it for information."

Izuna chuckeled "Are you sure?"

"Ye- Aah!" Yuko wanted to answer but moaned in surprise when Izuna ran his fingers over her womanhood.

He leaned closer "Last time in your room it didn't seem that you was reluctant." Yuko shuddered when Izuna brushed his lips gently on hers and said under his breath. "Don't worry, soon I'll satisfy all of your unspoken desires."

Yuko closed her eyes and feared that Izuna is maybe telling the truth.

* * *

**Okay guys, I hope you like this chapter:) Please tell me what you think so far about it, thank you :)**

**See ya ASAP**


	14. Chapter 14 - undercover

**JigokuShoujosRevenge - I'm sure you're right she should ask him first, but I doubt that he would have said something without recieving anything from her. It's his game, man as Izuna enjoys the feeling of victory. But don't worry...she will live long enough for this story :)**

* * *

_**Chapter fourteen - Undercover**_

* * *

Madara paced nervously in his office, his wife emerald eyes watched his every move. Yuko stood near the door, her eyes directed to the ground. She paid no attention to what is happening around, she thought about last night, about Izuna and her mother. Yuko can not remember if her life was ever more dramatic. Second-in-command is slowly getting under her skin, she had to admit that he attracted her. More than that. She had never felt so appealing, so wanted, Izuna stole her first kiss, her first intimate touch and maybe ... her heart. Her head was crowded with thoughts of him, she could still feel his touch on her body, she could still feel his lips on hers, she wanting more, and for that she hated him. Hated herself.

Is it possible to be in love with him? She had never been in love so how could she know what it's like? It's just a human instinct that just wanted his body, or is it her heart that longs for him? She was so confused, unable to answer any of her questions. And on top of that, there was her mother, who was wrapped up in a ball mystery that is lately more and more tangled. Her thoughts were interrupted by opening doors.

"Ohayo-" Uchiha Izuna walked into the room and gave everyone one of his fake smiles. Yuko immediately tensed.

"Izuna-" calmly spoke his older brother and settled into a chair. "Firstly, we have a problem with that bastard Yasei Uma and secondly, why had to come my wife as well?"

"I wanted to know also..." joined Kawa and intensely stared at her brother-in-law.

"Let me explain it to you... two impatient Uchihas-" Izuna laughed and leaned against the edge of Madara's table. "Well you know my dear brother, Uma suffering from some unknown disease and long years he trying to find someone who would cure him of his agony. As I learned from your father, my dear lady-" He turned his gaze to the Princess "-Yasei Uma asked many times your clan for the bestowal of your medical knowledge."

"I know nothing about it." Kawa said seriously.

"Probably because your father refused him. He didn't make alliances with anyone, and certainly not with someone like Yasei Uma." Izuna said.

"What is this man? Why are you interested in him?" asked the mistress.

"Yasei Uma provides production and supply of weapons for shinobi." Madara said in his deep voice. "Stocks of weapons rapidly declining in each clan due to constant warfare. And right now, that sucker decided to take advantage of the situation and will supply only those who make him the best deal."

"And that's why we give him our best offer." Izuna said "we'll give him the medical skills of our mistress in exchange for his weapons."

Kawa's eyes widened and her mouth parted in shock. Madara frowned and said after a short pause "No. Too dangerous. I'm not going to help him in the healing, plus he may kill her."

"She will not cure him." opposed Izuna "She will just pretend it till that bastard supplies us. And as for her safety, one of our man will be with her."

Madara seemed to be satisfied with the strategy of his brother, however, mistress wasn't. "Wait a minute!" she squeaked and indignantly stood "You forget that I'm not shinobi. On something like that I'm not built ... and ... and ... I can't."

"Don't worry my Lady-" soothed her brother-in-law "we'll give you our best man. You'll be safe."

"Izuna-" Madara said "You'll go with her. Uma never seen you before, he always dealed with me."

Second-in-commad nodded and princess still shaking her head in disapproval. "No. I'm sorry, I know that I should do this for the clan, for everyone here, but I just can't."

Yuko saw the desperation in mistress face, Madara had lost patience with his high-strung wife so the red-haired kunoichi decided that she little bit helps to her lady.

"Excuse me-" Yuko interrupted their fervent conversation, all three looked at her. "That man Uma, while he never seen our lady before then send someone else in her place."

"I can not send any Uchiha woman-" Madara said annoyed "it must be her." Kawa again began to shake her head and protested "No-"

"Enough!" Madara stood up abruptly from his chair.

"In that case I'll go." said the Uchiha kunoichi and leader raised his eyebrows, Izuna just silly smiled.

"You-" Arrogant head of the clan chuckeled "You want to play on my wife?" Yuko stood silently, staring straight ahead.

"Excelent."Izuna acknowledged her decision "It sounds good to me, Nii-san?" Madara studied Yuko for a while and then sighed deeply. "Fine."

* * *

Visit at Yasei Uma's campsite was already agreed, the only thing that remained was for princess to teach Yuko the basics iryo ninjutsu. With her Sharingan it was not so difficult.

"You don't have to do this, Yuko-chan." said softly her mistress, she watched as the other maids preparing Yuko for her leave. The red-haired kunoichi was mesmerizing, her lips were the color of peach, smoky shade around her chocolate eyes and hair coiled in a bun decorated with flowers. She looked up at her mistress.

"It's okay my lady, I'm a spy so am used to those situations." Yuko smiled diffidently. Maid tied her black obi belt around her waist on dark red yukata with small floral patterns.

"Wait-" Kawa said and undid her necklace. "Wear this." It was a thin silver necklace with a crescent pendant and red crystal at one side. "It's my good luck charm." she smiled.

Yuko returned her smile "Thank you, I will return it as soon as I get home."

* * *

Yuko was sitting in a carriage that along with Izuna drove to the campsite of Yasei Uma. In the carriage was lightly gloomy, Yuko felt a bit uncomfortable due to the Izuna who stares intensely at her, his face was unreadable. However, she decides that she will enjoy this mission to the fullest, because now it was Yuko who gives out the orders. Kunoichi chuckled softly over this idea and caught shinobi's attention.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked with a sweet voice. Yuko watched him for a moment with half closed eyes, her hand on her neck and gently ran her fingers over the pendant from Princess.

"I just-" then she chuckled again "Do you realize that now I'm the one that gives the orders?"

Izuna laughed out loud, showing his perfect white teeth. "I see that you're enjoying this."

"Oh yes I do." She gave him a wide smile. "Do you have any specific name by which you want me to call you?"

"I leave that to you, my lady." Izuna imitated the bow and Yuko giggled "any other orders, my lady?"

"Yes-" she said as she ran her fingers over her lips "come closer-" Izuna for a moment blinked in surprise, this was not a gesture that he was expecting from her. He leaned closer, because carriage was so small, Izuna was close enough that he could touch her anytime. "Yes my lady?" he whispered.

"Tell me-" she breathed out "all about my mother."

Izuna burst out laughing. "As if!" he snorted. He pulled away from Yuko and folded his arms across his chest. Yuko sighed and played with a pendant around her neck. "In this case, our deal ends." she stated.

"Deal?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, deal. You wanted something for your informations and if I know you've already got a little something and you still didn't tell me anything!"

"I told you her name."

"That's not enough, not enough!"

"It is. With that name you find out more. If I wouldn't tell you, you know nothing by now."

Yuko frowned, she had enough, he will not win this time. Somehow she'll force him to tell her the truth and it will not be his way, Yuko will not let him win.

"Do you think you can make the rules?" Izuna asked arrogantly "Let me warn you. Don't fuck with me." Yuko's eyes widened and he said even darker "You don't know what you're doing."

_,I do.'_ She thought. This time, she knew exactly what to do. Izuna said it himself; he is a man who is used to women who willingly climb into his bed. Yuko will show him now that he was wrong, she's not like the others, she doesn't care for him. Or maybe...?

The carriage stopped. "We're here!" came a voice from outside.

"Let's go." Izuna commanded and she nodded.

Yuko came accompanied by Izuna and two men in the main tent. "Uma-sama, Uchiha-sama arrived." One of the man said. Yasei Uma turned around, he was a tall man between 30-35 years. He has short, black hair and gun-metal blue eyes, in his mouth smoldered cigarette.

"Uchiha-Netto Kawa." Uma said in hypnotic voice and taking a drag from a cigarette. "The rumors are true, you are a beautiful woman." The smoke swirled around his demonic face. He took another drag "but I have never heard that your hair is red."

Yuko loose in her shoulders, she was not allowed to let him know the only sign of nervousness. "Don't believe what you hear, believe what you see, Uma-san."

The man smiled slimy with his tiny lips "That's what I intend to do." he said, sharply exhale smoke from his mouth. "I invited someone very close to you. Perhaps he tells me if you are princess Kawa or not."

Yuko's breath caught in her throat, but she swallowed and quite coldly and calmly she said. "I understand that, caution is important. And now, can we go to the point why I came?"

Uma chuckeled darkly "You're impatient as your husband-" Then his metallic eyes fell on Izuna. "Who is it?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. This is-" she said, pointing over her shoulder. After a short pause, her lips managed a smile. "Dacho. Uchiha Dacho, my personal guard." Izuna's face immediately turned pale, but he managed to bow his head somehow.

"Guard? ...so Madara doesn't trust me, that you'll be safe here?" yasei Uma asked suspiciously. "But I get it-" drag from cigarette "have a woman like you-" exhale smoke "must be a bit stressful to watch over-" His voice held a seducing tone that didn't escaped to Izuna's ears.

"Shall we begin?" Yuko calmly asked, ignoring all his notes.

"No." He replied, extinguished the cigarette and walked towards red-haired kunoichi. "Now rest, you must be tired. Tomorrow morning our guest arrives, then we'll see if we discuss our business." Yuko's body tensed as he walked past her, then he stood next to Izuna.

"Dacho-" His voice had a funny accent when he said the name. "Watch her, tomorrow's morning we'll see-" His gun-metal eyes darkened and his voice deepened, the smirk plays with his lips. "-who's your lady is."

"Show Uchiha-sama her tent where she will sleep!" He ordered one of his men and let them alone.

Yuko followed Uma's servant, wondering who is the person who knows the princess. _,Shit, hope you got some plan Izuna-'_ she thought and glanced over her shoulder to second-in-command of Uchiha clan, his face unreadable. _,Shit!'_ Yuko cursed again.

* * *

**Just to let you know...Dacho means in japanese ostrich :))))****Please don't ask me why i named him like that, it just came to my mind like that...**

**So how do you like my story yet? See ya with next chapter :)**


	15. Chapter 15 - Shiro

_Oh guys I just came from dentist emergency an am in a horrible pain...hope it won't affect my story :)  
_

**_MiuHatake - thank you for your lovely comment...am happy you like it :)_**

* * *

_**Chapter fifteen - Shiro**_

* * *

While she slept, she was beautiful, her long crimson hair was strewn across the pillow around her. Her pink lips were slightly parted, her chest rising and falling steadily. Yuko's night dress lightly unveil her shoulder, her skin was pale as porcelain. He watched her silently in awe but then realized why he's there.

Metal blade glinted in the morning sun, that crept into the tent by small crack in the door. He sat down on the edge of her bed and gently pressed the cold metal to her silky neck, his hand gently shaking at the thought that it might cause damage to this delicate skin. As soon as Yuko felt a kunai at her throat, her big eyes snapped open. For a split of second she was confused, when she found herself staring into the dark-lilac eyes.

,,Who are you?" Young man asked, his voice was so warm and comforting even the stingiest of strangers immediately warmed up to him. Black long lashes framed his sparkling eyes, his face with striking features and perfectly shaped lips that will surely dominate the cutest smile. He had silver hair, his bangs fell easily into his beautiful face and a few longer hair had hooked behind the ears. He wore three silver earring in his left ear cartilage and on his neck he bears a tattoo, some kind of seal, probably. Simply, he was charming.

,,I- I-" Yuko stammered, she have never been so impressed by the beauty of the male. ,,And Who are _you_?"

His lilac eyes traveled down her face, then headed down and Yuko felt a sudden fervor in her face, his eyes rested on the pendant on her neck. His silver thin eyebrows delicately shrugged, then reached out to Yuko other hand and gently grasped the pendant between his fingers. ,,Where'd you get it?" He asked with his smooth voice again. Yuko could just hard to describe his voice, it was warm and flowing like a river, she seemed to relax when he had something to say.

,,This is a good luck charm from my mistress." Yuko couldn't lie. His strong gaze that emanated from his charming eyes was overwhelming.

,,Who is your mistress?" His voice caressed her soul, his eyes locked with hers.

,,Uchiha Kawa-sama."

His eyes softened. ,,Netto Kawa?" he asked and yuko nodded. ,,You're here at her command?" she nodded again. ,,Is she alright?" nodded. ,,Is she safe?" Yuko nodded again and he closed his eyes, exhale with relief and his lips form a breathtaking smile. Finally, he put the kunai on the table beside her bed, Yuko touched her throat with both hands and sat up. The young man stood up and apologized ,,I'm sorry. I am Kawa's older brother, Shiro. And you are?" He offered his hand to Yuko and smiled warmly. The princess told the truth, her brother looked very good, more than that. He was the most charming man she had ever seen. No wonder he's so popular among women.

,,I-I'm Yuko." She said, slowly raising her hand to put it into his palm. His hand was warm and his touch so gentle. He gently squeezed her hand and smiled again in the sweetest way.

,,I apologize again-" He began with his velvety voice ,,I arrived just a little while ago, and the first thing Uma-san said was that my sister has a particularly bright red hair. So I was confused..."

,,Oh-" breathed sheepishly Yuko, just to realize one simple fact ,,Wait, how did you get in over Izuna-sama?" she asked and got up from the bed. Her night dress still revealing one her shoulder and the length was just above her knees, revealing enough of her soft porcelain legs. Shiro blushed slightly and turned his back to Kunoichi, still embarrassed he said ,,Sorry, my mistake-"

,,N-no, n-no!" Yuko said frantically and quickly grabbed the robe that was draped on a chair. ,,My mistake-" she wrapped the robe around her body, now thoroughly covering every curve. Yuko gently cleared her throat and repeated the question, prayed that her voice will not betray her. ,,S-so, did you spoke with Izuna-sama?"

Shiro pointed with thumb over his shoulder ,,May I?"

Yuko checked once more cover her body whether it is sufficient. ,,Oh, Yes." The young man felt nervous in her presence only in a night gown. ,,Ehm..." He did not know where to look for a moment,then he decided to look into her brown eyes, her cheeks were a light pink color and a Shiro conjured up a smile.

,,Yuko-san-"

,,Who are you?!" Shiro was rudely interrupted by Izuna's angry voice. His red sharingan glowed as blood pearls with the intent to kill. His dark aura becomes even more powerful and he spread her thru whole room when he realized how Yuko was clad in the presence of the other man. Shiro did not move,however, his narrowed lilac eyes seemed to indicate that he's on full alert. Yuko immediately intervened when she sniffed tension between two males.

,,Izuna-sama-" Yuko said as she stood in front of a silver-haired man ,,That's all right. Shiro-san is Kawa-sama's brother."

Izuna frowned even darker, his eyes on the young medic. This dense atmosphere between the two males could be cut. The air smelled of rivalry.

Second-in-command turned his look to kunoichi. ,,Go get dressed! Now!" he spat on her imperiously, murderous look in his eyes. Yuko gasped softly and nodded, walked around Shiro picked up some things, she bows and went to a private bathroom, hoping that the two men will not kill each other.

* * *

,,So.." Shiro began confidently ,,Am I to understand that if my sister was sleeping here and someone came to kill her, so he wouldn't have problem to do so, since you haven't been here?"

,,Yuko-chan is kunoichi from Uchiha clan. She will not die so easily." Izuna grinned, his sharingan faded from his eyes. ,,I guess, Shiro-san, that you understand what's going on here."

Shiro chuckeled softly ,,More or less-"

,,Can we count on your cooperation?" This sentence was heard from Izuna's mouth more like a threat than a question.

,,Of course." Medic said nonchalantly, while they staring intensely into each other's eyes.

* * *

Kawa followed Uma's servant, Izuna stood by her side, she gently leaned her head to him ,,Where did you been this morning?" she whispered.

,,I checked the situation around, why?" he answered her with whisper.

,,Why? What you mean why-" She began to lose patience with his recklessness. ,,Izuna-sama, do you realize what trouble we could get if it was someone else and not her brother?"

,,It does not matter who it was, every problem would be avoided."

,,What?" Yuko did not understand.

Izuna sighed quietly and then looked at her, his dark seductive look that subtly shook her body. ,,What can create the illusion more powerful than our sharingan? Silly woman, I would put him under genjutsu."

,,Tch! when?!" Yuko felt angry over his poor protection. ,,After he would killed me?"

Izuna smirked ,,What is it? Presence of that hunk bothered you?" Yuko caught his sarcastic tone of voice, somehow she was delighted by this and decided to try his reaction.

,,Bother? Not at all, quite the opposite." She said with a mischievous smile. ,,On my tastes you have arrived too early, we missed take any ... fun."

Izuna forcibly grabbed her forearm and Yuko quietly gasped. His grip was so strong that she expected every moment the fracture.

,,Don't fuck with me!" He hissed dangerously through clenched teeth. ,,I don't share with anyone!"

,,Huh? But Dacho-kun-" she played the innocent with pursed lips ,,no one asked for anything that is yours."

,,for your audacity you have to be punished, you know?" he whispered with delight into her ear.

,,Later." she spat with contempt and tore her arm from his grasp just as the servant stopped at the door.

,,Uma-sama is waiting for you. Please go in Uchiha-sama." the servant said, bowing.

,,Dacho, you stay here." Yuko turned to Izuna, his face was tense with anger.

,,But- my lady-"

,,I said stay here." she repeated with smirk ,,and that's an order." Izuna clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, after a second of hesitation he bowed and Yuko left him.

**,You little bitch!'** he thought **,you'll pay for this!'**

* * *

,,Shiro onii-chan!" Yuko exclaimed happily when she saw alongside Uma Yasei stood a young medic. Yes, Yuko was excellent in disguise, she could play every role perfectly because she was trained as a spy. Shiro gifted her with one of his bright smile ,,Kawa-nee!"

The two met in an embrace, Yuko laid her head on his chest and realized that he's strong and muscular. His embrace was firm and warm, kunoichi never felt like this before. Their touching family reunion broke demonic voice of weapons manufacturer.

,,So I see-" he said, popped into his thin lips cigarette and lit it. ,,We can talk about our business Kawa-sa-" His eyes widened, cigarette fell from his mouth and he began to cough furiously, palm overlaps his mouth when he fell to his knees. Yuko walked over to the man and put a hand on his shoulder.

,,Uma-san, are you okay? Here, let's take a seat." She helped him to his feet and led him to the chair on which he sat down slowly. Yasei stopped coughing and calmed his breathing.

,,Thank you."

,,Uma-san" Yuko started ,,How often it happens? "

,,A few times per day and it is accompanied by chest pain."

Yuko frowned. The only thing the she could learn from princess was, how using chakra to relieve pain. Perhaps it would be enough, she thought.

,,Well I think that first you should reduce smoking or quit altogether." Shiro said sheepishly.

,,Never." Uma retorted firmly. ,,I'm not asking you for anything other than to get rid of me that unbearable pain."

,,That would do." Smiled Yuko.

,,Do this and your husband gets as many weapons as he want." he said hoarsely and began again to ignite a cigarette.

,,All right, but perhaps you don't expect that I'll help you up and then you will supply us, right?"

,,Don't worry Kawa-sama, the first batch of supplies will be carrying into your compound tonight."

Yuko slightly bowed her head ,,Arigato, Uma-sama."

* * *

Izuna was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. Just thinking about ways to torture that could be used on Yuko for her intolerably insolent behavior towards him.

,,Dacho-" interrupted him familiar female voice, opened his eyes and looked at Yuko.

,,Follow me." she said as she walked back to her tent.

When she was nearly the entrance she began to explaining. ,,The first batch of weapons will arrive today, the only thing he wants is-" She did not finish it because Izuna brutally grabbed her by the arm and literally threw her on the bed. Her legs hung over the bed, Izuna approached her and separated her knees apart by his legs.

,,You do not have to say anything, I heard everything." he said, and climbed up to Yuko, one hand stroking her hair while the other rested on her hip.

,,Izuna-sama..." she said softly as she saw him to leaning closer to her lips.

,,Shhh." Izuna silenced her by whisper and stopped just inches from her lips. Yuko could feel her pulse quicken, her cheeks were on fire and her body slowly betrayed her when she began delicately shaking under his sensual touch. He looked at her, so seductive way that she wanted to scream, he did not move an inch, just still looking at her. Then he bent down and began gently rubbed his warm lips on her sensitive neck. Yuko felt his wet tongue as leaving traces on her hot skin and arched her back in pleasure, she had to bite her lip to hold back a moan that scrambled out of her mouth. His skilled tongue and dexterous hands cast spells the most intimate magic on her body. She knew it, she knew she could not resist. Not to him, to his touch and to his lips.

,,Yuko-san?" Suddenly there was Shiro's smooth voice behind the door. ,,Can I get in?"

,,Yes!" Yuko literally moaned. His presence was to help out of the blue, help to get rid of her drug addiction. ,,No!" Izuna snapped and looked at the kunoichi with his murderous sharingan.

After a moment's hesitation Shiro spoke again ,,Is everything allright?"

Izuna gripped Yuko's throat ,,If you let him in-" he hissed in her ear ,,I swear I'll kill him."

Anxiety dominated her body. ,,Everything's fine, Shiro-san." Izuna's Mangekyou sharingan said that now he wasn't joking. ,,Come back later,please."

,,Okay-" It was heard the quiet thump when he placed his hand on the door. ,,I will." Then were heard steps, Yuko's help now receded and she was left to the mercy of this hungry men. Now could save her only a heart attack that hits either her or Izuna, thought.

* * *

**Am really sorry guys but I have to make it shorter because of this horrible pain I got now...**

**Thank you for your understanding...see ya with next chapter :))))  
**


	16. Chapter 16 - Seal

_**JigokuShoujosRevenge** **-** Hahaha,no worries, Izuna-san can't get his hands on me :)))) It was bad toothache, but it feels better now._

**Sorry for delay, I've been kinda busy...there is chapter 16 just for you guys :))**

* * *

_**Chapter sixteen - Seal  
**_

* * *

Shiro was gone and Yuko did not dare to look into Izuna's eyes, she lay still and stared at the ceiling. Second-in-command was lying motionless on her and Yuko could feel his intense gaze. After a moment of tense silence kunoichi dared to speak.

,,This is your way of punishment?"

,,Am I repulsive to you?" Was his quiet question instead of answer.

No, Yuko certainly could not say that he was repulsive. On the contrary, he was a handsome man who attracted her. His every touch, kiss and look agitated wave of feelings in her that were beautiful and mysterious at the same time. Yuko closed her eyes and swallowed.

,,Why are you doing this to me Izuna-sama?" Her voice broke, the only thing that held the tears still in her eyes were her eyelids, which was strongly gripped. ,,Why do you play with me like that? What am I done to you? What do you want? Why-"

She was interrupted by his warm lips that are gently pressed against hers. However, her eyes expanded, because this kiss was completely different than before. He stroked her cheek and slowly and carefully pressed to her lips so tenderly and passionately as ever. Like if Izuna pasted into this kiss all his forgotten emotions. Anger, love, passion, betrayal, pain, suffering, happiness, tears and sadness, all the emotions that he always choked inside him, Izuna now shared them with Yuko in one beautiful kiss. She felt his body trembled slightly as he clutched her hair in his fist. After a while their lips parted, and he put his forehead against hers. Yuko watched him in disbelief, his eyes were closed, he looked so peaceful and beautiful. His bangs tickling Yuko's face when he took a breath and spoke in a low voice.

,,Why?... Because I thought you'd understand me."

Yuko could not believe what she was hearing. It was really Izuna? That kind? Or maybe it was another of his hypocrisy? Who knows the answers on all her questions. No one.

,,Understand you?" She ask him quietly ,,I do not understand what you mean." Izuna deeply sighed and opened his eyes, his gaze locked with Yuko. His eyes shone like a black jewels and the Uchiha kunoichi found in them her reflection.

,,Nevermind." He said and rose up from her slowly. ,,You should get ready-" he added, adjusting his shirt ,,Uma may want to see you soon." He was about to leave when suddenly Yuko stood up and grabbed his hand, Izuna turned his head and looked at her. ,,Izuna-sama, wait..."

And he waited, his ghoulish eyes pierced deep into hers, but Yuko did not speak. She wanted him to stay but could not explain why. Instead of the words she left his hand and pointed her gaze elsewhere. It was hard to explain to him that she wants him to stay, that she wants him to be around her and that she partially understands his person. Probably, she could understand his arrogant and selfish approach to life, when he was since childhood, forced to live in a world of wars, in the presence of cold shinobis who did not recognize the word emotion. He lost his parents and brothers, the only one who could raise him was Madara. Uchiha Madara, shinobi full of hatred, a man with a cold and a closed heart. The only thing that Madara valued was his younger brother and because he was afraid of loosing him, he learned him how to survive in this rotten world, that he taught him that only the strongest survive, emotions and feelings were not important. Yuko's mind was interrupted by quiet slamming the door... Izuna left. His presence remained outside her door.

* * *

After a while, come to Yuko Uma's servant that his master requires her medical services. Kunoichi nodded and sent the servant away. She must demonstrate now some knowledge of iryo ninjutsu, but she had a doubts, Yuko didn't even know what it was wrong with his health.

**_Knock, knock!_**

Yuko turned to the door. ,,Enter."

The door slowly opened and in came none other than the handsome Netto Shiro. His tempting lilac eyes stared at the kunoichi and on his lips danced friendly smile.

,,Yo-" He raised a hand in greeting and Yuko returned his smile.

,,Shiro-san, what brings you here?"

,,I wanted to make sure that you're okay."

Yuko raised an eyebrow ,,And why wouldn't I be?"

His face was faltering. ,,Well I- When I was here a moment ago-" he sounded very self-conscious ,,You seemed to have a problem with Izuna-san."

,,Oh- no..." she stammered, waving with hands in front of her ,,No- we only...not problem at all-"

,,I understand." he said, his voice sounded disappointed. ,,I get it."

,,Do you?"

,,Yes. You and Izuna-san, You are..."

,,We are?"

,,You are..."

,,..."

,,You are a couple."

,,A couple?"

,,Yes. A couple,right?"

,,Huh?" Yuko stared into space, his words slowly absorbed into her ear, she blinked twice to wake up from the shock. ,,NO!" She burst out ,,No we're not! You're wrong!"

,,He? You're not?"

Yuko shook her head, which conjured up on his lips a radiant smile. ,,Why are you smiling, Shiro-san?"

,,You know, when I first saw you-" he explained ,,I knew that the heart of such a beautiful woman must already belong to someone." Yuko's eyes widened. ,,But it seems to me that i'm a lucky man today, your heart is probably still unattached, and I decided to not let this opportunity to trail off into nothingness. "

,,Shiro-san, You-"

,,I know it sounds weird, but in my fate is written that my life will be complete until it enters the certain woman from the moon, who will share my destiny."

,,A woman from moon?"

,,Yes. You know when are in our clan born prodigy children, the elderly in our village seal their fate."

,,Seal their fate? So that's mean, that seal on your neck is-"

,,Hai, this is my destiny."

Yuko stepped closer so she could better inspect the seal. ,,What exactly is this seal?"

,,Well, how can I explain it ..." he said, putting his finger to his mouth. ,,Well, let me put it simply, I'm immortal."

,,What?" Yuko shrieked ,,You're immortal? That's quiet something!"

,,Actually, it's not." he said with a serious expression ,,There is nothing great about it, that I'm running around the world for so long that I had to watch die my other loved ones, those who do not have a seal."

,,Wait, how long are you on this world?"

,,Long enough, to get tired of it."

,,Wait..." Yuko realized that her mistress is one of the prodigies. ,,Kawa-sama is..."

,,Yes." Shiro replied simply. ,,In her destiny was written the leader and a powerful shinobi."

Yuko frowned ,,I didn't noticed her seal when she came to us."

,,Well, the seal can be anywhere on the body."

,,Well, how does it work?" Kunoichi require explanation. This clan was one mystery after another, the first was their kekkei genkai and now their seals.

,,When we are born, our life story is sealed by this jutsu. Which means that our destiny isn't filled until the seal is broken." He started explaining, his hands crossed on his chest and Yuko devouring every word with interest. ,,Until we break the seal, we have to be on this world so long, until our other half will come and exempt us and so we will be able to complete our destiny."

,,In other words, if doesn't appear someone who remove that seal, you'll be here forever?" Assured herself reddish-haired kunoichi and Shiro nodded.

,,heh, interesting..." chuckled Yuko ,,And you think that I should be the one, who will lead you to your destiny?" He nodded again. ,,Why?"

,,Because each seal contains three characteristic words for the person who has to rescue us. In the seal of my sister was written shinobi, power and leader, so when the offer of marriage came to us, Kawa did not hesitate for a second."

,,So-" Yuko smirked ,,What does your seal says?"

,,Woman-" Shiro took a step forward to Yuko ,,red-" another step ,,and-" He made a last step, stopped in front of her and gently picked up the pendant on her neck. ,,Moon."

,,But, it's not mine-" she said with a trembling voice, his lilac eyes glistened as he looked into hers.

,,I know-" he whispered, leaning closer ,,It's mine."

,,..." Yuko lost her words, no doubt everything pointed to the fact that she is the one who has to share his fate. Yuko took a step back and clutched the pendant in her palm. ,,If Madara broke the seal of your sister and she is now able to die, what happens if she leaves him, and unfulfil her destiny with him?"

,,Well...One day she'll die and then her soul remains forever chained to the world of living and never get to the other side, her soul will be lost forever wander this world."

,,Cruel-" yuko said under her breath and stared at the ground ,,Cruel fate, be forced to live with someone you do not love."

,,No, only true love can break the seal." Yuko looked incredulously at the medic, Uchiha Madara and true love? Only in a bad dream, there is no way that this man truly loved the princess. And Yuko was convinced that neither Kawa does not love him. Uchiha Madara, uncaring, self-centered and conceited arrogant sadist ... Wait! Isn't Izuna perhaps a bit of his image? Selfish, who mainly think of his needs? Yes, but nevertheless ...

,,I'm sorry Shiro-san, but I'm not the one who will share your fate-"

,,I did not expect another answer." he smiled warmly ,,We know each other only for a few hours, so I don't expect you to promise me eternal love, but-" He approached her, with two fingers he gently lifted her chin to look him in the eyes. ,,I will fight for my destiny and maybe one day you'll change your mind."

* * *

Meanwhile, behind the door stood Izuna and listened their conversation. What was the feeling that now roared thru his body? The emotions are something he's not so familiar with, but right now his chest plagued with special anxiety. As if in his chest ruled fear, fear that he felt like a child, when his loved ones died. Fear of losing a loved one? Yuko? Ridiculous!

Yuko wasn't his loved one, she was... she was... Exactly, who she was to him? Subordinate or a friend? Close person or a toy that should serve to satisfy his desires? Izuna felt confused, how the hell can be, that he could not find the answer to such a simple question? Who the hell is Uchiha Yuko for him? What he felt for her?

Izuna was so impressed with his tumultuous thoughts, that he didn't find that his nails digging into his palms so hard as he began to bleed slightly. The young Uchiha loosened his grip, he wiped his palms into the black ninja pants and calmed down. Logical thinking led him to the conclusion that it's just a feeling of rivalry. He still did not get from Yuko's what he wanted, and now appeared the second man who wants basically the same thing as he did. Yes, that's it.

Izuna chuckled to himself, how he could possibly think about such a ridiculous idea? Close person? A loved one? Yuko? No.

Only new toy, hence this interest. As soon as he gets bored, he replace her with a new one. His older brother really spoiled him and this is the result. Izuna, like his brother, loves the feeling of victory. And in this game is Yuko the main prize, his rival is Shiro and Izuna never let him win so easily.

Izuna smirked **,So Yuko-chan...and maybe it will be me who seals the fate of yours.' **

Izuna decided that he'll win first prize, definitely!

* * *

**Am sorry for late update, but I was dealing with my toothache :(**

**Feeling better and full of energy...so let the fight between Izuna and Shiro begin :)))))**

**See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17 - game of truth

_**MiuHatake - **Thank you :)) And I guess he really is, ne? :)_

_**crazyuser -**__ You're not giving me much choice, so the answer is yes, but I'm not sure yet :))))))_

**_JigokuShoujosRevenge -_**_For the romance is plenty of time. Shiro: He's already in love, but who knows if Yuko will help him with his seal. Izuna: Ehmm...not decided yet :)) And Thank you :))))_

* * *

**_Chapter seventeen - Game of truth_**

* * *

Yuko could not breath. Dense smoke from Uma's cigarette filled the small, softly lit room. Gray smoke rose up in the air, created small eddies, which writhed around Yuko's face. Kunoichi crouched her little nose in disgust and tried to restrict her breathing. It did not work. The smoke got into her lungs and she began to choke with cough.

Yasei raised his eyebrows, modeled on his lips demonic grin and slowly extinguished cigarette. ,,I'm sorry, Milady." he chuckeled ,,I'm used to the presence of tough men and not such fine daisies like you."

,,Daisies?" Yuko waved her hand in front of her face to disperse the remnants of smoke. ,,Couldn't we better start with your treatment?"

,,Do as you wish." Uma said archly and began to undress shirt. Izuna stood in the corner at the door and watched the scene with a slightly bent brows. Uma layed down on the couch, face down, because Yuko ordered him, she wasn't curious about his suspicious glance. Yuko vawed few hand-seals and from her palms began to glow green chakra. She put her hands on Uma's back, right between the shoulder blades.

,,Ahh-" groaned weapons manufacturer ,,that feels good-"

Yuko raised her eyes to Izuna, to her surprise, he smiled at her refreshingly, his look was so ... so ... nice? Before she could realize it, there was a smile on her lips, Izuna raised his eyebrows and turned his gaze elsewhere. Yuko immediately threw her smile and felt stupid, what the hell she was thinking to look at him like that? She returned her gaze to her hands and focused on healing.

,,Uma-san..." Yuko asked suddenly ,,Who was here before you as a weapons manufacturer?"

,,Huh?" The man moved his head slightly to the side ,,My father, why?"

,,I'm just out of curiosity-" Yuko said innocently, pretending disinterest. ,,I just wondered if it was your father who supplied the ninja clans with weapons in the fight against Kizoku clan." Izuna shrewdly turned his gaze to Yuko and she could feel his intense burning stare.

,,It was." Uma replied dully.

Yuko has reawakened all her senses, could it be?

,,Is your father alive?" she asked cautiously that did not raise any suspicion, Izuna remains watched her heavily.

,,No."

,,And you know which clans your father had supplied in that time?"

,,Yes, why?" Uma began to be more and more suspicious. Yuko looked at Izuna and he raised his eyebrows, making her know that Uma's still waiting for reply to his question.

,,I was just wondering if-" Yuko was faltering, what she should actually answer?

,,If what?" Yasei began to be intrusive and rose from the couch so he could look at Yuko, she stepped back and released her chakra.

,,If I'm so senile that I did not remember?"

,,Heh? What?" Yuko blinked in surprise.

,,I do-" the man said and sat down on the couch, with hand patted seat next to him and Yuko sat down immediately. ,,Tachibana-" he said as he began to show the numbers on his fingers. ,,Mimigaki-" Yuko hung on his every word, Izuna noticed it as smirk appeared on his face. ,,Nameru and ... Uchiha."

,,Uchiha?!" Yuko almost cried out and Uma just chuckeled. She immediately shot after Izuna a baleful glance, he caught it and sent to her cold stare with smirk on his lips. Yuko frowned, her pressed fists held in her lap and stared incessantly at Izuna. This little spoiled slimy rat knew from the beginning that the Uchiha were at the massacre of Kizoku clan and the whole time he played with her like a cat with a mouse. Yuko felt the anger began to pluck her body, she had to close her eyes to avoid the tragedy of waking her raging sharingan.

,,I'm sorry Uma-san..." She said quietly after a deep breath ,,Can we leave that for today? I'm kind of tired-"

The man studied her for a moment with his gun-metallic eyes, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, he put one in his mouth and lit it, inhaled in himself toxic fumes. ,,Hm, rest if you want Kawa-sama." He stood up and pulled on his shirt, slightly bowed and left.

Yuko and Izuna quietly watched the door which closed behind him. Second-in-command crossed arms on his chest and sighed, he slowly turned to Yuko, suddenly his eyes widened, not expecting her to do it, when she punched Izuna in his chest with her fist he lost his balance and fell to the ground. He landed on his back, Yuko sat astride on top of him, her fists clutching his shirt and her eyes glowed angrily with sharingan. Izuna still staring at her surprised, his lips were slightly parted and his arms lay motionless along his body. Izuna again felt that strange feeling inside at his core. He enjoyed her desperate look, her anger, even he liked the positions they were now. He could not help to the satisfied smile that danced on his lips.

,,You knew that, right?!" Yuko burst out hysterically, a sign of despair was heard in her trembling voice.

,,I did-" Izuna chuckled in amusement ,,And? What do you want now?"

,,Why you didn't tell me?" Yuko slightly lowered her voice.

,,You didn't ask."

,,You! You are- You're so-" Her voice trailed off as well as her sharingan, her soft chocolate color was now revealed to be seen.

,,What am I? Finish it." He demanded as he raised his hand and gently touched her soft cheek. Yuko immediately threw his hand away and closed her eyes to calm down a bit.

Then she chuckled, shaking her head slowly ,,They had to be dangerous, huh? Four powerful ninja clans had to unite to get rid of only one clan, Kizoku."

,,Nope, they were not so good." Izuna said calmly, crossing his arms under his head, as if lying on sofa at home. ,,They were not alone, they also had on their side several ninja clans. Clans that stood against Kizoku had different reasons why they did this fight. Some of them wanted to get rid of Kizoku and their abilities and others saw it as a chance to oppose another one of their rivals."

Yuko released her grip on his shirt, her palms rested on his muscular chest. ,,And Uchihas?"

,,What about them?"

,,What was their reason to fight?"

Izuna looked at her with his nubilous eyes, Yuko felt his formidable gaze which stabbed deep into her core. He slowly lifted into a sitting position, his arms a cunningly found their way to her waist. Izuna probably liked this position, which Yuko decided by his trousers friend, who now was felt beneath her. Kunoichi felt her cheecks burned over this thought and her heart began to pound uncomfortably on her ribcage. Izuna smiled at her one of the sweetest smiles that she ever seen on him. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest, struggling with herself to not kiss him on his soft lips right now and there.

,,Let's make a deal." He whispered intimately against her lips. ,,Answer one of my question truthfully and I will answer thee. No lies, just truth."

,,Can I ask on anything I want?" she asked with a slightly narrowed eyes, and he nodded.

Oh, how great temptation for her! Yuko had a lot of questions, her mind is literally overflowing with them. She would not miss such an opportunity, but where to start? What is the exact question? What she would most like to know? It was as if on purpose, just at that moment, she could not think of any right question, which would help her at least a little bit to reveal her hidden past. Perhaps she should ask who killed her mother, from which clan was that shinobi? But what if she is still alive? Yuko would have squandered her chance for honest answer to her only question. Or ask where her mother is just now? But, maybe she's dead, so even with this question Yuko couldn't win. So what to ask? What more she want to know? **,what he think about me´ ** Said a voice in her mind.

,,So?" Izuna asked, his dark eyes not leave her face. ,,Agree?"

Yuko took a deep breath through her nose and breathed quietly. ,,Hai." Triumphant smile appeared on his lips and his grip tightened around her waist, pulled her close to his chest. They'd better hurry, she thought, if anyone finds them in this position, they will have some explaining to do.

,,I'm listening, your question is?"

Yuko bite her lip ,,No, you first."

,,Fine-" Izuna smiled and closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and asked, very seriously. ,,What do you feel, when you´re with me?"

Yuko gasped and her eyes widened. ,,W-waht?!" Certainly, she didn't expect this question from him.

,,What do you think about me?"

,,Hey!" Yuko frowned ,,that's two questions!"

Izuna clicked with tongue loudly, and scowled. ,,Make one of them and answer already!" Snapped at her eagerly. Sweatdrop appeared on her forehead **,insidious fraudster!´ **

,,I-I don´t k-know." Yuko said quietly, her gaze was on his chest.

,,You dunno know?" He asked her amused, during one second he changed position with her, now it was Yuko who was lying on her back and Izuna was on top. ,,That's not what I wanted to hear." He whispered seductively in her ear, sending shivers through her body. ,,If you're not sure, let me help you with your answer."

Izuna grabbed her wrist and pinned them over her head, making him to put the full weight of his body on her. Painfully slowly he pressed his soft lips on her neck and started leaving wet kisses on her delicate skin. He slowly approached her jawline, to her chin and finally, to her yearning lips. And there he stopped, his lips just inches from hers, with lust in his eyes watching her longing lips which were slightly parted, waiting until this greedy ninja will require them in lovesick kiss. Yuko could no longer wait, she wanted to feel his lips, wanting to taste his sweet saliva, she raised her head to be able to touch his lips, but he dodged back with a grin. He was very satisfied with the feeling that Yuko desire him, again he bent down to her and with the tip of his tongue ran over her lips. Yuko gasped and tried in vain to capture his lips again.

,,Hmph...eager, are we?" Izuna chuckeled.

Once more he bent down to her lips, letting her take the lead at this position. Yuko did not hesitate for a second and immediately she melted into his lips. She closed her eyes and let her tear down with the wave of emotion that exploded inside her, Izuna released her wrists and her hands found their way to his raven hair and his muscular back. Izuna grinned against her lips as he felt her tongue, who begged him to let him inside his mouth. So he did. Their tongues began to intertwine in a dance, they fought for dominance and Izuna let her win, for once. Suddenly her body longed for more, her kisses were more rough and passionate, her hands crept under his shirt, and her mind was completely blocked by a desire, she couldn't think or breathe, she only wanted him, now!

Izuna immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand out from under his shirt. ,,Not yet-" He mumbled into her mouth and with a smirk he broke their kiss. He needed all his strength to keep himself calm and not ravaging her like a wild animal. Although he was an elite ninja who could perfectly control his emotions, he was also just a man with human needs. And right now below him was a beautiful woman and her eyes literally begged him to take her here and now.

,,I want your answer." He told her with husky voice.

,,I'm confused-" Yuko began in a low voice, her head turned slightly to the side to avoid his gaze. ,,I can not tell you exactly what I really think about you Izuna-sama, because it would be an insult from my side-"

,,You have my permission to say it." He interrupted her.

Yuko sighed deeply and began. ,,I think that you are selfish, rude, uncaring and high and mighty bastard. You have no respect for anyone and you think that you are something more than others." As she continued, her anger grew, Izuna just quietly watched her with a calm expression. ,,You're just like your brother, or maybe worse. You are bossy and spoiled and I just can not stand you-"

,,Enough-" Izuna said calmly, but his eyes was narrowed ,,do not forget who my brother is."

,,But in spite of everything ..." she continued softly and closed her eyes, her voice began to tremble uncomfortable. ,,Even when I know, that your personality disgust me...I just..." her voice betrayed her and she had to swallow that big lump in her throat.

,,Go on-" encouraged her Izuna ,,-tell me."

,,I'm enjoying your presence-" she said even more quietly ,,I do not mind if you touch me, I do not mind if you kiss me, because I like it. Maybe it is just a desire, maybe it's something else." her cheeks were on fire when she talked about it, shone like polished tomato. She had never felt so embarrassed. ,,I can not tell you exactly what I feel, because I don't know, I'm confused and you doing this to me only worse. This is my answer."

Silence.

Yuko did not dare to look him in the eyes, when suddenly she felt his fingers on her chin. ,,Look at me." He whispered and she did.

His expression was deadly serious but his eyes stared at her so tenderly. ,,I am afraid that it would not be better, because I feel the same way."

Yuko's eyes widened, she could not believe what she was hearing. ,,I-Izuna-sama..."

,,Hush-" He put a finger to her lips. Then he stood and Yuko mentally cried over the loss of his warm body. He held out his hand and helped her to her feet. Yuko began awkwardly straighten her yukata, she felt very uncomfortable under the weight of his gaze and did not know what to do with her hands.

Izuna crossed his arms over his chest. ,,So now..What is your question?"

Again silence.

,,..."

Dead silence.

,,..."

Izuna sighed ,,So?"

,,Who-" Yuko said quietly and Izuna raised his eyebrow inquiringly. ,,Who killed my mother?"

Silence.

,,What makes you think that she is dead?" Izuna frowned.

,,Uchihas awakens their sharingan when they experiencing a trauma, a tragedy, something like the loss of a loved one." she said, staring at the ground. ,,I do not remember how and when I woke up my sharingan, so I guess it has something to do with my mother if I can not even remember her."

Izuna chuckeled ,,You're clever."

,,So? Do you know who did it?"

,,Yes."

* * *

Meanwhile, lilac-dark eyes watched the whole scene that took place between Yuko and Izuna. He stood quietly in the shadow of the doorway, his fists clenched. So here's the snag that must be removed to be able to get rid of his seal and fulfill his destiny. As he saw Yuko is very confused in her feelings, so it will take more than just kind words. He will have to do a lot to win her. But he's okay with it... Shiro has a lot of time.

* * *

,,So? Do you know who did it?" Yuko asked.

,,Yes."

,,Tell me."

Izuna studied her for a moment, then stepped closer. He reached up a hand and gently stroked her cheek, then leaned forward and gently caught her lips. It was a short and fleeting kiss but still made hairs on her body bristling.

,,So...who?" She demanded answer, but what came after it struck like a bolt from the blue.

,,Uchiha Heiwa."

Yuko's heart stopped and her breath was unable to come out.

,,M-my f-father?!"

* * *

**Thank you guys for your reviews, am really happy that you like it :))**

**So next chapter within few days...see ya :))**


	18. Chapter 18 - road to home

**crazyuser - **_The truth is, that __I had not yet decided whether Shiro will be good or evil. He strongly believes in fate, believes that every person has their fate destined, and can not change it. In future chapters will be his nature more visible._

**hanae-croix -** _I hope that you will continue to have those butterflies :) Thank you and enjoy!_

* * *

**_Chapter eighteen - Road to home_****_  
_**

* * *

_Yuko felt a severe pain in her head when she tried to lift her heavy eyelids. Dazzling white light blinded her immediately and forced her to close her eyes again. She had to take it easy, her eyes has to adjust to the abrupt light. She could not stop thinking about the fact that her body is incredibly hard, seemed to have lost control of all her limbs. And then there was the unpleasant smell. The smell of the hospital ward, which is nastily crept into her nostrils. Finally, she was able to fully open her tired eyes that literally painfully stung her by so many tears that Yuko shed last night. It was the last night? How long was she unconscious? And what happened?_

_,,Where am I-" The girl muttered to herself, with her big brown eyes scanned the room where she lay. She was lying on a hospital bed with soft white linens, the room was lit by a small window directly opposite the bed. The floors were cream-colored, walls were pure white except for one detail. On each side was some kind of a crest, a red-white fan. Yuko could not believe how cruel God had probably been. Her eyes stung as if is someone tried to burn them, her body absorbed spasmodic pain as if delivered consecutive kicks and her head was on the verge of explosion. She was only six years old, why she felt as if she had just gone through war? _

_Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the sliding door. Just the fact that she had to turn her head toward the door for her was unbearable suffering, but somehow she managed it. In the doorway stood a tall man with a stern face, his long dark hair reached down to his broad shoulders. Under his slitted eyes were visible dark circles, Yuko immediately recognized the man who was looking at her with tired eyes and she openly burst into hysterical tears.  
_

_,,Otō-san!" She whimpered and sobbed, rubbing with her palms now even more sore eyes, father frowned in irritation of the effeminate output of his only daughter.  
_

_,,That's enough!" He barked at her, which caused the little girl began to sob more. He entered the room, allowing the other man to go inside.  
_

_,,Heiwa, is that her?" The man asked with rough voice her father, in his voice was heard contempt which caused that Yuko looked at him. He had dark-coloured eyes, as well as black hair which framed a gaunt-looking face which was further accentuated by his mouth which naturally curled upwards. _

_,,Hai, Tajima-sama." Yuko's father replied with a slight bow of the head._

* * *

Izuna watched sleeping Yuko. She probably had a poor sleep, every now and then she twitched and jerked and muttering in her sleep. He was leaning against the wall opposite her bed with arms folded on his chest. Was it right to tell her about her father? A slight frown appeared on his brow when he thought about her. she is a kunoichi of the Uchiha clan, she should deal with it.

Without realizing it, slowly and silently walked over to her bed and watched her sleeping form. He looked at her in silence for a moment and then frowned, head turned slightly to the door and spoke in a low voice. ,,What you doing here?"

There he stood. Directly at her door, hands folded on his chest, his lilac eyes frowned and on his lips strange grin. ,,I could ask you the same thing." He said with his elegant voice, Izuna raised an eyebrow and turned to face him. ,,If my sister was lying here I would even understand that, but ..." continued Shiro and took a step forward to Izuna ,,Why you watching her? She is not your mistress, Yuko is a kunoichi, right?"

Izuna just chuckled darkly and with a mischievous smile asked. ,,You enjoyed it?"

Shiro shrugged his silver eyebrows, through his entire body went anger, he knew exactly what Uchiha had in mind with this question.

,,You watched us, am I right?" Asked ninja with a devilish smile.

,,Do not be so excited Izuna-san." said medic's baritone voice and he stepped closer to the young Uchiha, which showed that Shiro is a little bit higher than Izuna. ,,It's not like she's in love with-"

,,Tomorrow-" interrupted him confidently Izuna ,,Tomorrow, you'll go back to your daddy, I will go home together with Yuko so your future will be fucked. Which means that your destiny won't be fulfilled." Izuna was very pleased when pronouncing these words.

Shiro felt as anger shaking his whole body. His jaw began to ache uncomfortably as he strongly clenched his teeth. This man standing before him was trying to rob him of his destiny, a destiny that must be fulfilled. Shiro knew that Yuko was in her feelings only confused and this spoiled brat only used her for his own pleasure. This idea roared his anger even more and he wanted nothing more than to erase Izuna's existence, crushing his skull and remove that false smile on his lips. But he knew very well that to stand up against this elite ninja would cost him a lot. If Shiro was mortal Izuna would kill him in an instant. While it is true that Shiro can not die, but to stand up against the second-in-command of the Uchiha clan would mean a declaration of war. He would endanger the life of his sister, as well as the lives of other members of Netto clan. Moreover, although he is immortal that doesn't mean he do not feel pain. He was sure that Izuna would arranged for him, that Shiro will be bathe in his own blood for eternity.

Shiro turned and headed for door, there he stoped and said over his shoulder. ,,Be carefull that you'll not be disappointed, who will be fucked in the end Izuna."

,,Was that a threat?"

,,What if?"

,,In that case-" Izuna dark voice whispered, moving closer to the medic. Shiro looked back, Yuko was sitting on the bed with a confused expression on her face on the presence of both men. Slowly uncover her blanket and climbed out of bed, she headed for Izuna who watched her with unreadable face.

,,Yuko-san-" Shiro spoke, but was interrupted by her.

,,Shiro-san, what you doing here?" Her soft voice was like the sweetest melody to his ears.

,,Sorry if I scared you, I just wanted to-" His jaw hit the floor and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Yuko went to Izuna from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder, her chocolate gaze didn't break the connection between her and Shiro.

,,Can't you see that you're disturbing us?" she said with sweet voice, she reached out hand to Izuna's chin, turning his face toward her, then began kissing him on the lips.

,,No-" The young medic began to shake his head from side to side, his anger had overflowed like a glass full of water into which they still tried to fill clear liquid. This is not true, he thought, this can not be true. ,,What have you done with her?!" He spat venomously at Izuna. Both ignored him, continued in their passionate kissing, Izuna turned to Yuko and their hands began to explore the curves of their bodies. He began to scroll up her kimono and kunoichi blissfully moaned into his mouth when his hand got between her smooth thighs.

That was too much for Shiro, his breathing was rapid, his heart pounding in his chest so loudly that for himself it was deafening. ,,Enough!" He screamed as loud as he could, but found that his voice was hoarse, almost did not want to come out of his throat, he began to choke and cough, feeling like in the worst nightmare. He felt dizzy, his image before his eyes began to blur, his breath shortened. Slowly he began to lose track of what is happening before darkness engulfed everything, he heard Izuna's sinister laugh.

Again he opened his eyes, he looked at his sister, who was kneeling on the ground in front of Madara, her husband looked down at her with disdain, his arms crossed over his chest. Shiro wanted to call his sister when he saw her tears that rolled down her reddened face, but his voice trailed off. Despair plagued his throat when he found himself unable to move. A pleading voice of his little sister tore his heart into a million pieces.

,,P-please M-Madara..." she sobbed, her hands touched Madara's feet. ,,P-please don't...don't hurt m-me!"

Madara just snorted over the poor begging his wife, with one movement of his leg he kicked Kawa a few feet away. Shiro watched with dismay as his sister coiled up in a ball of pain, her sobs became louder when Madara stepped closer to the poor woman.

,,How pathetic-" He chuckled with his infernal voice, then pulled out a kunai from his sleeve and his other hand roughly grabbed her hair and pull her to meet his gaze. Shiro began to panic. What the hell is going on?! He wanted to scream but his voice frozen in his throat, he wanted to move but his body was as concrete. And then it happened...

Edge of the knife slid over her neck and down her cleavage began pouring dark blood. Madara callously threw her limp body, she fell with a heavy thud directly to Shiro's feet. Medic stared into her emerald eyes, from which slowly fading the light. He was sick, he felt that at any moment he will throws up and his lilac eyes began to drown in the flood of tears. And then ... all disappeared.

Shiro stood motionless in Yuko's room, she still quietly sleeping in bed. And then he saw it, in Izuna's eyes. His sharingan, bloody eyes of the demon, his three bars stretching out of his pupil rotated slowly, then his eyes converted to a pitch-black orbs.

Drops of sweat trickled down on medic's temples and he was unable to say a word. Uchiha Izuna, he thought, would be his toughest opponent. Without further thought, he left the room.

* * *

All of this happened too quickly. Yasei Uma made a deal with Madara, that he will continue to supply him, in exchange for his wife's services. At this point, Yuko sat together with Izuna in a carriage and were on their way home. There was silence between them, Yuko stared blankly out the window while Izuna looked at her silently.

Uchiha Heiwa, he was a good shinobi. Well, at least that she'd heard this about him. He was one of the best spies what their clan had. So why? Why did he kill the woman he had to love? Kori bore him a daughter, his own child, so why? Yuko attacked thousands of options that could lead to this situation, but not one she liked. Was her mother only victim of his mission, same as Yoake was her? Maybe they fell in love and so Yuko came into the world, and maybe same as his daughter, her father had to complete his mission. And maybe not, maybe that Yuko was not an act of love but the result of rape. The thought made her sick to her stomach, she shuddered in disgust which attracted Izuna's attention.

,,What are you thinking about?" He asked in a soft caring voice. Yuko did not respond. He sat down beside her and put his hands on her shoulders, gently squeezed and pushed her back against his chest. And then his strong arms wrapped around her torso, Yuko leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. It was so comforting, the feeling which was in his warm embrace.

,,Izuna..." She spoke softly, her voice was so tired that Izuna forgave her that she began to relate him without word ,sama'. ,,Uchiha Tajima was your-"

,,My father. Yes." He finished for her, gave her a kiss on the cheek. ,,Why?"

,,I had a dream."

,,Which dream?"

,,About your father."

,,..."

,,I was in a hospital room and Tajima-sama came with my dad."

,,And then?"

,,Can't remember..."

,,It was just a dream-"

,,Izuna-" She turned to him and cupped his cheeks into her palms. ,,Kiss me-"

Izuna looked at her in surprise, she's deadly serious and Izuna frowned slightly, what she's up to? ,,Why?" he asked cautiously.

,,Other times you kiss me for no reason, and now you need one?"

,,That's different-"

,,Do it please-" She demanded, Izuna engulfed unknown feeling over her sudden change in behavior. Yuko closed her eyes and slowly approached his lips, but Izuna just couldn't bring himself to do it and ducked his head to the side.

,,You feel hurt, right?" he asked in a low voice.

,,What?" She mocked his words ,,hurt? No!" She began to laugh loudly.

,,What you doing?" He asked with a warning voice when Yuko started stroking his thigh.

,,I pay for your information." She said seductively and began to unbutton his pants, Izuna grabbed her wrists and held her tightly to prevent her further movement. ,,Stop it." He hissed, Izuna didn't like at all this situation and her behavior.

,,What is it?" Yuko chuckeled. ,,Isn't this what you wanted? My body?" While she saying this, she stroked herself with hands from her waist, across her breasts to her neck. ,,You wanted to taste me, come on I'm ready."

Izuna watched her with narrowed eyes. ,,Stop it Yuko, you're being ridiculous."

Yuko began to unbuckle her obi belt. ,,No you are ridiculous, take me now or never." With these words, she threw the belt on the floor, ready to open her yukata and reveal her body to him, Izuna grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently.

,,What the fuck is wrong with you?! I'm losing patience, beware!" He growled through clenched teeth.

Yuko leaned closer to his face as she said scornfully. ,,You pussy!"

Izuna immediately threw her to the floor when swept him the tide of rage. Yuko didn't even manage to blink once when he violently spread her legs and knelt between them, bring her closer to him as he put her legs around his waist. All his self-control was forgotten, like a savage he tore her panties and threw himself eagerly to her neck, his teeth dug deep into her sensitive skin. Yuko shrieked in pain over his sudden attack, his conduct had awakened her back to her senses.

,,Stop!" She gasped and tried in vain to extricate from his powerful grip. Izuna did not stop, he was like a madman. His mind was totally whitewashed, thinking of nothing else but how to be as fast as possible inside her. Yuko started to panic when his grip on her shoulders tightened, his lips moved to her breasts and began to ravage them painfully. ,,Ah!" She cried painfully ,,Stop it!" She tried desperately to free herself, with one hand grabbed his hair and pulled into a fist, with the other she tried to push his weight from her in vain.

That was what he needed to feel that it's him who is dominate her, to feel her trembling body under his touch. As if all the tension that plagued him lately, was about to release now. Now was the time to punish her for her brazen behavior towards him. There was no turning back, he could not stop now, Izuna was too blinded by the rush of pleasure that filled him in the lower part of his body. Enough of sweet speech, and confused feelings, no woman is allowed to mess with him.

,,NOOO!" Yuko's eyes filled with tears that began to flow slowly down, when she felt how Izuna reached with one hand into his pants and picked out his throbbing fully erected penis. ,,P-please stop!" She squeezed her eyes tightly and sobbed, wishing that it was all just a bad dream...

* * *

**Hello :)) I hope I did not leave too much open end? BWAHAHAHAHAHA XD (evil laugh)  
**

**Sorry, if you like this story you have to wait for another chapter XD Hihihi :)**

**See ya...**


	19. Chapter 19 - Kawa's plea

**Guest -** _Your comment is really nice! Haha thanx :)_

**Guest **- _I'm not too sure which song you mean, but even so, thank you :)_

* * *

**_Chapter nineteen - Kawa's plea  
_**

* * *

Izuna was not able to think, his senses were dazed by her scent, Yuko's smooth skin tempt him for more intimate touches and he could not stop. He could hear her sobbing, screaming and pleading, even tasted her bitter tears streaming down her cheeks, but the thought of how his penis is close to her warm entry, threw him beyond the obsession. Yuko twitched, trying to turn around under his body, anything just to let her go, but everything was useless under his strong grip.

,,P-please! D-don't!" Yuko has found her voice hoarse, her throat dried up from all the shouting, and in the moment when the tip of his cock touched her labia, her panic was replaced by anger. Hazel color of her eyes faded, her look blazing with crimson sharingan, in which three pupils rotated with deadly speed.

,,Get off of me you bastard!" She hissed roughly and caused, that Izuna looked at her. Her face was flushed with anger and tears at the same time, from her red eyes radiated an aura of danger, when the carriage stopped suddenly. Both were breathing heavily, Sharingan in their eyes darting dangerously when their gaze met.

,,Get off of me." She said menacingly through clenched teeth. Izuna frowned deeply, with a deadly serious voice he said ,,Give me one good reason why should I stop." The pattern in his eyes changed to Mangekyou and Yuko knew immediately which one of them has more power and strength now.

Izuna looked even more irritated than before and turned his head toward the entrance to the carriage, as if distracted him something, but what? After a few seconds Yuko felt it too, the chakra that quickly approaching them. She knew very well who the owner of this powerful and dark chakra is, and this was the first time that she was happy, that he's coming to place where she was.

Yuko found herself in the arms of awkwardness when the door swung open into the carriage, and the two would-be lovers enveloped shadow of the head of their clan. Uchiha Madara stood in front of them in his royal height, his face was more than just angry by what he saw, but who would not be? His little brother, second-in-command of the Uchiha clan was lying on the half-naked woman, her bare legs wrapped around his waist, she covered her breasts with her hands and the worst? The worst was naked butt of his younger Brother!

,,Finish it fast! I need to talk to you." He growled in exasperation and slammed the door behind him. Finish it fast?! He probably kidding, Yuko thought.

Red-haired kunoichi looked at Izuna, his sharingan was gone, looking at her with his jet-black eyes. Then he sighed and lifted his weight from her body, it was so liberating to finally take a deep breath.

,,You have to really wait here, nii-san?" Izuna said over his shoulder towards the door, from the outside was heard a deep chuckle, then Madara spoke with his sly voice. ,,What is it otōto, you don't know how to deal with her?" After a short pause, he added ,,Shall I show you?" His voice was low and deep, holding a little perversion in it, as if talking directly to Yuko and she blushed madly, because Izuna looked at her with a dangerous smirk on his lips. Hope he didn't think about it, to accept his offer?

Izuna sighed again and stood up, Yuko immediately looked away, when she caught for a split second the sight of his now-flaccid penis. Man standing in front of her adjusted his clothing and covered all parts of his body, kunoichi was very grateful for it. Yuko properly put herself back into her yukata and tied the obi belt around her waist, then she noticed her torn panties on the floor and wanted to pick them up but Izuna was faster. He held it in his hand and looked at them with deviant expression, then looked at blushing Yuko and chuckled ,,You won't need them anymore."

,,And y-you will?"

Izuna amused laughed at her question and to her dismay, he put her panties in his pocket and left the kunoichi alone in the carriage. Yuko stared into space before she realized that it was over. Several times she deeply sighed and thought that this time she was rescued, but what happens next time?

* * *

,,Finally, it was right that we sent _her_, ne?" Uchiha Madara was sitting at his desk, with a grin watching his younger brother, who was leaning against the window frame in his office.

,,Do you think so nii-san?" Izuna asked his older brother with even more cunning grin.

,,Sure. Not only do we have a good deal in our business, but you enjoyed some pleasure."

,,Not quite-"

Madara raised an eyebrow ,,You were alone with her for more than three days and you didn't done anything? Ototo... shame on you." He likes to tease his younger brother.

,,The truth is, that we were not entirely alone."

,,Hm? Uma?"

,,Nope." Izuna shook his head ,,Your brother-in-law."

Madara seemed very amused at the situation of his brother. ,,What's wrong Izuna? You're suffering from a lack of women who would like to willingly sleep in your bed?"

His younger brother frowned slightly. ,,Your humor was always so unique, nii-san."

,,Are you saying brother, that brat Shiro climbs into your turf?" Madara seemed to be seriously entertained, for which was Izuna at least a little bit happy. His older brother was constantly sullen, exhausted and very stressed out from all the wars that they fought against the Senju, so he was pleased when Madara was able to relax for a moment.

,,Just for your information, it's a bit more complicated." Grimaced Izuna.

,,Don't say-" snorted Madara ,,What's so complicated about spreading her legs and take what you want? A moment ago you were almost there."

Izuna pulled from his pocket Yuko's torn black lace panties and held them in the air before his eyes. ,,Yeah, almost there." Dreamy smile toyed with his lips.

Madara rolled his eyes over the trophies of his little brother. Then he chuckeled and said ,,I prefer, better keep them. I guess there still be a use of them." Both brothers chuckled amused and knew exactly how her underwear could be used.

* * *

Yuko was sitting in her room on the bed with a towel and wiped her wet hair. Hot bath her at least a little helped to cleanse her body but not her soul. She felt to be at the bottom, a scene that took place in the carriage between her and Izuna ate her from the inside. Yuko closed her eyes and remembered her screaming, crying and begging, where was all her pride when she behaved like this? What kind of ninja she is when she cannot even defend herself?

,,You're back!" Squeaked a familiar voice from the doorway, Yuko lifted her gaze and saw princess Kawa rushed to her with a wide smile and open arms. She jumped on the bed and wrapped her arms around Yuko´s neck, kunoichi only slightly bowed her head.

,,Oh- I missed you Yuko-chan!" Princess squealing in her spoiled voice, rubbing her cheek on Yuko´s.

,,Thank you my Lady."

,,Haa?!" Kawa pursed her lips and loosened her grip ,,What is it with that sad face?"

,,Here." Yuko said, handing the princess her pendant that she took off her neck.

,,Oh, arigato!" Kawa took it back with smile.

,,My lady-" Yuko started quietly ,,When I asked you whether you are immortal, you said no, but you did not mention the fact that you actually were before."

Silence. It took a while for princess to spoke, softly.

,,So you know...how?"

,,Shiro-san told me."

,,Shiro?" Kawa's eyes widened ,,Shiro onii-chan?!" Yuko nodded. ,,He was there? How is he? What did he said?"

Yuko put sheepish face and raised her hands in the air to calm her excited misstres. ,,Now, now, please calm down my lady."

Then on the princess's face appeared devilish smile ,,Say, say Yuko-chan-" she giggled and poked her in the ribs ,,my Brother is quiet handsome, isn´t he?"

,,Is this the reason why you chose me?"

Kawa stopped giggling when she saw Yuko's serious face. ,,Somewhat..." She waited uneasily at Yuko's answer.

,,I see." Yuko murmured softly and stood up. ,,I'll get dressed, then I am fully available for you."

,,No, wait-" Princess said quickly and stood up as well ,,Yuko I- I just-"

,,My lady-" Yuko cut her off and turned back to her, she continued calmly. ,,Forgive my rudeness, but you are mistaken if you thought that you can gain my affection and than for exchange I will help your brother from his cursed seal."

Princess frowned ,,What if I order it?"

,,In that case, I need to hear it from Madara-sama. And now please, excuse me for a bit, I´ll be right back"

,,Wait-" Princess sighed ,,I am hungry. Arrange for me the food into my room, and someone to prepare my bath, there´s something I have to do now. Will you wait for me in my room, got it?" Yuko nodded and Kawa left.

* * *

If there was something that Madara hated, it was paperwork, this job drove him to madness. He sat at the table with a stack of papers, when there was a gentle knock on the door. ,,Enter." He grunted without looking up from his work.

,,Hello there-" There was a melodious voice of his wife. ,,Are you busy?"

,,Sort of-" replied flatly, eyes still fixed on the paper. ,,Do you need something?"

,,No." She said sweetly and walked up to her husband. She stood up behind his back and put her hands on his broad shoulders, gently began to massage him. Madara finally looked up from his desk and raised his eyebrows.

,,Are you sure that you don't want anything, my dear wife?" His voice was deep and held suspicion. His wife had never given much attention to him.

,,I was thinking-" she began innocently, hands rode slowly down his chest untill she approached his ear with her lips. ,,that we don't spend too much time together, I'm starting to feel neglected." With one hand she removed a strands of his spiked black hair, she began to gently suck on his ear, Madara closed eyes and from his throat came a groan of pleasure. Kawa moved her soft lips on his neck, began to run her tongue over his skin, and here and there she decently bite him, earned another deep groan from her husband. Slowly, she moved to the front of his chair and sat in Madara's lap, his hands sneaked immediately around her waist and bring her closer to his body. His imperial lips demanded hers, his kiss was rough and passionate. Kawa wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Kawa thought she would be the one to set the pace in this game of seduction, but as she thought she was wrong. Madara took the lead immediately, his wet tongue explored every corner of her mouth, his big hands clutched her breasts over her clothes and a member in his pants began to rise sharply. Leader felt that a friend in his pants begins to throb painfully and demanded to be freed. Madara stood with his minor wife in his arms and broke the kiss for air, then he sat her on his desk, with all his paperwork under her ass Madara began to kiss her on her neck, biting and sucking, making her softly moan his name. His palms cupped her breasts, he snarled over her yukata and began to remove her clothes straight away causing his wife whimpered in protest.

,,Wait Madara, not here-" She breathed out.

,,Why not?" Madara grunted grumpily, still undressing her.

,,I just came a little bit please you, not sleep with you at your desk."

,,You pleased me-" He answered, her clothes was off and he began eagerly kissing her breast and sucking on her nipples till they were hard and erect. Kawa felt ticklish feeling which build up in her lower body, her moans became more louder and her breathing was shortened.

,,I thought... we leave that...Aah-... for the evening." She gasped her words, it was so hard to concentrate when his lips and hands ravaged her in so seductive way.

,,You can please me tonight as well." He murmured in her neck, Madara spreading her legs and with one swift movement he took his shirt off. Kawa could not resist the sight of his naked torso, his chest so muscular, she raised her arms and started to stroke his every muscle making him stiff under her gentle touch. Their lips met again, his hand traveled down between her legs and touched her now wet panties. He began to tease her with fingers, making her moan into his mouth. Her hands began to fondle bump in his pants, then with one hand she sneaked inside and started pump his cock.

Madara groaned deeply and quickly removed his pants, exposing his erected member to her. Then he helped her remove her soaked panties, squeezing her thighs and bring her closer to the tip of his dick.

,,M-Madara- your papers-" She gasped.

,,Not now-" He huffed, shoved his full length inside her wet cunt, making her whimper in pain. She shut her eyes and hissed thru clenched teeth, Madara watched her face, the sign of pain mixed with pleasure in her expression making him achieve his orgasm almost immediately. Madara knew that he doesn't have much time so he picked up his speed and began to thrust in her faster and faster. Kawa buried her face in his neck, trying to ignore papers that clung to her ass. Soon their bodies were covered with sweat, Madara's thrusts were harder, faster and deeper and his office was echoed with the sound of slapping skin and their moans. The pleasure started to boil up in Madara's abdomen and he let out a deep groan. Kawa felt his body shuddered under the wave of pleasure so she took advantage of the situation and spoke with breathless voice.

,,My - brother - want - to - come - for - visit-"

Madara didn't said a word, just silently groans into her ear, he was too busy with his now even more harder thrusts.

,,Shiro...- and...- Yuko...-Aah...- grew probably ...-a little...Aah-... closer...Aaha!...- together-" Kawa found that it was almost impossible to speak with Madara's speed. Seconds later his grip on her tights tightened and she instantly knew he was second from release. Both felt his member pulsate as the burning burst. From head to toe Madara felt nothing but pure bliss and white falshed past his eyes as the pleasure reached its highest. He let out final groan and pulled out his cock from her, a drop of thick liquid fell on the floor.

,,Wait-" Princess gasped for breath in disbelief. ,,What about me? I'm not done yet!"

Her husband pushed his limp penis back to his pants and began to put his shirt back on, quietly. Kawa watched him, she could not believe that he leave her there just like that, full of passion and desire that must be released.

,,I'm talking to you Madara!" She demanded, her voice rising. ,,I want sex now!"

,,Your brother may visit you." He said calmly and sit back on his chair, his arms crossed on his chest. ,,But any convergence with our kunoichi is not allowed."

His wife just stared at him, her lips slightly parted in disbelief. Her anger reached the limit. ,,You selfish bastard!" She shouted on him, his face remained calm. ,,You're doing this just because of your spoiled brother!"

,,And you spread your legs for me just beacuse of _your spoiled_ brother." He chuckeled, making her even more furious.

,,You-"

,,Get dressed and get the fuck out." He snapped irritably. ,,I have lot of work to do."

,,Bastard!" She hissed and put her clothes on, Madara didn't left her any space for arguments. Several of his papers fell to the ground and some of them she threw on the floor when she detached them from her ass. Madara watched her with amusement as she violently slammed the door behind her.

**,,Women-"** he chuckeled **,,how pesky-" **

And with the satisfied smile he returned to his work.

* * *

**Madara knows how to think only of his own pleasure, that bastard! :))))  
**

**Anyway thnx for your review, I really appreciate it XD**


	20. Chapter 20 - new mission

**As an author, I should have probably explain (or at least a little bit) what I intend to do with all the characters in this story. Because some of you require it, so here's a little about them, just to make everything clear. **

**Regarding the pair MadaraXKawa: I will develop gradually their relationship, because I have planned for Kawa important role she must play in this story. But first I have to their relationship - lets say - strengthen. More trust and loyalty, otherwise it would be meaningless use this couple in this story. But as for them, I have an important use, you just have to endure and wait for it. This story will be with many more chapters, so we still have plenty of time.**

**Regarding the pair YukoXIzuna: Yuko is strong no doubt about that, but at this point she's just a young woman who has never been with a man before, all the feelings are new to her and so she's somehow scattered now, on top of that theres still her mysterious past she learn about- She is currently only confused, but in future chapters certainly she increase (if I can say so much) and control over her relationship with Izuna will also be under her leadership. As for Izuna - No one knows with precision what his character was, I try to describe him thus such, what I imagine him. On the one hand, the typical Uchiha without necessary emotions. On the other hand, a passionate man with a big heart that is filled with love for his clan and brother. Nowhere is not written, that he cannot fall in love. And yes, he will have to do a lot to won Yuko, but there's a lot of time for it :)**

**I hope, I did everything clear as much as possible. If you have any other question, then feel free to ask :) Now back to the story ...**

* * *

_**Chapter twenty - New mission**_

* * *

Yuko stood silently in front of Kawa's chamber. Princess returned enraged and she literally kicked out her guard from the room. And she stood there, staring at the floor. Sadness and anxiety began to germinate within her, she felt lonely, as if no one had seen her miserable existence, as if the world has forgotten her. It is true that these feelings were not foreign to her, she always felt this way since her father died. Her father was very strict, almost never smiled, always forbade her something, but she still loved him. No matter how many times he scolded her for something or shouted at her, still, it was her father who every night kissed her forehead and covered her with a blanket. He came into her room whenever he thought that Yuko was already asleep, but she's only pretending. Every night she waited for the moment when her father appears and kissed his daughter, knowing that he loves her too, otherwise he never showed his feelings, but Yuko knew that Uchiha Heiwa has heart in the right place.

Although, all their time together they spent in silence or on harsh training, Yuko missed him. It was Heiwa, who constantly warned her that emotions are useless for shinobi, only interfere and weaken them. And she didn't listen, never. And now, her feelings were as wild rollercoaster, she could not determine what she actually feel the only thing she knew was, that everything in her heart and in her head was messed up by one person, Uchiha Izuna.

He was like a parasite, virus, dangerous illness which spreads with a deadly speed, something that can not be cured, you just have to wait until the pandemic consume you and completely engulfed your body and soul. He was selfish, self-absorbed, arrogant, cruel womanizer with a dirty soul and his heart was crowded with hate, but still ...

Despite all the negatives, Yuko was aware that it happened to her probably the most impossible thing in the world. She fell in love with him. Izuna could be gentle, caring, and in his heart, there is still a place for love. Izuna sincerely and deeply loves his older brother and his clan. Maybe he just needs someone to take him by the hand and led him out of the darkness into which he walked. Who knows what the Uchiha Izuna really is, but she knew that her feelings for him will only bring more confusion and probably more suffering.

,,Yuko-" Manly voice ripped her from her thoughts, kunoichi raised her eyes to look into the scarred face.

,,Captain Kon!"

,,What's wrong with you? How many times do I have to call you?!"

,,Huh?" Yuko did not realize how much she was lost in her thoughts, that she didn't heard her captain. ,,Oh- I'm sorry-"

,,Come with me." He said, frowning. ,,Madara-sama have a mission for you."

Mission? Mission! Yes! This was just what she needed, to get out for some time from the entire Uchiha Complex. Maybe if she spent time alone, so she can organize her thoughts. Without further ado, Yuko began to follow Kon with a slight smile on her lips.

* * *

Uchiha Madara was sitting at his desk, his elbows on the table, pale chin resting on the back of his hands. Izuna looked thoughtful, his arms folded across his chest and stared out the window.

,,Your mission is to infiltrate the Senju clan." Madara's regal voice spoke as if he was asking her to bring him a food. The room was silent and Yuko slowly absorbed his words.

,,Senju?" She gulped and blinked once in disbelief.

Madara raised his arrogant eyebrow ,,Is there any problems?"

Yuko had doubts, the Senju clan of the forest, the archenemy of the Uchiha clan, age-long enemies of life and death. It is true, that with any member of their clan she never met, but she was very familiar about rumors of this clan and especially about their leader Senju Hashirama.

,,I understand-" She carefully gave a lot of attention to the words she uses. ,,-that I am a spy, and this is what I do, but with all due respect Madara-sama, Senju clan is a completely different category from the others. They are ... They...they're Senju!"

Silence. The atmosphere in the leader's office was quite irritable.

,,She's right." Izuna spoke softly, still looking out the window. ,,They'll kill her as soon as she shows up. You know that Tobirama is the best sensor type they have, he'll determine her origin just with his naked eye."

,,No." Countered Madara, his hands crossed on his chest and leaned back in his chair. ,,Hashirama will not kill her, he's not the kind of man that kills on sight. He will not hurt her even if he find out who she is." Than he chuckeled. ,,His kindness is his weakness."

,,And what exactly should I be doing, if I can get to them close enough Madara-sama?" Yuko asked inquisitively, was it perhaps the findings of their strategy in the fight?

,,You'll ask for medication." Answered Izuna, now turned to face her, his expression was deadly serious. ,,Senju's are the best iryo ninjas this era knows. You will ask them for anything that treats loss of vision."

,,Loss of vision?"

Before Izuna turned his gaze back to the window, Yuko heard from him quiet _hn. _She turned to her leader for explanation, but he did not give her any, instead of answer, Madara spoke to Kon. ,,Kon, explain to her the rest and make sure that as soon as she receive all the information, she leaves the stronghold for her mission."

**,You prude idiot-'** she thought **,Am still here, so talk to me!'**

,,Hai, Madara-sama." The captain bowed and walked quickly to the door, holding it open and threw Yuko sinister look. Yuko's lips formed into a small O, she was impressed, the captain held the door for her? Wow, she could get used to this luxury, smiling to herself. When she reached the door Izuna's voice called her so she turned around, second-in-command was facing her with his back, still looking from the window.

,,When you'll be ready to leave, wait for me at the main gate."

Yuko's eyes widened at this idea, Izuna and her alone? Again? No, thank you. Madara watched her carefully, seeing her doubts he said with deep voice. ,,I believe, that was an order."

She gulped dryly and nodded, turned around and left the leader's office with Kon right behind her back. They walked into the office where the captain resided, Yuko learned a couple other information such as the place where she should find the Senju and more detailed explanation of what Madara demanded. It was actually not hard mission, the only necessary thing to obtain is any remedy that would cure or at least slow down vision loss. Yes, this mission wasn't hard, however...

Shinobi from whom she should this medicine require were Senju. The Senju clan of the forest. Madara was right, their leader Hashirama is not a cold-blooded killer, she'd heard about his kindness and between the clansman were said the rumors that the Senju leader longs for peace between their clans. These rumors, however, did not extend to his younger brother, second-in-command of the Senju clan, Senju Tobirama. The character of this man served to the Uchiha parents to intimidate their restless children._ If you're gonna be bad kid, Senju Tobirama will come for you_, they said and children believed to these superstitions, how silly.

Yuko was fully prepared to leave the stronghold, but there was one thing she must undergo before leaving, to meet with Izuna.

* * *

Yuko waited outside the main gate, at a meeting with Izuna she did not want to have any witnesses, it would be embarrassing for her if someone saw her when Izuna terrorizing her with his threats and perversity. When she waited fifteen minutes, inside her sparked flame of hope that Izuna wouldn't coming anymore, but as soon as this idea has worked its way to her brain, the flame immediately died out as before her stood Uchiha Izuna, his eyes intensely watching the look on her face.

,,This is a dangerous mission-" he said, and stepped forward, Yuko froze and her heart began to painfully pounded on her rib cage. Izuna saw her terrified expression and stopped, his core was washed by guilt, but he remained calm and continue on talking. ,,I'm not so carefree minded as my brother, truth is that Hashirama will surely not hurt you, but that scum Tobirama may do."

Yuko, with all the effort trying to sate her voice. ,,I am fully aware of this, Izuna-sama."

,,Maybe, you'll not able to come back." Strange, though he tried to insecure her to make her think about this mission once again.

,,I'm fully aware of this as well, Izuna-sama." She stated firmly. Izuna sighed and tried to took one step towards her, watching carefully her reaction. Yuko didn't make a move, that encouraged him so he took another step and another, until he stood in front of her. Yuko felt embarrassed, not knowing where to look so she just blankly staring at his chest as it raising and falling, raising and falling, raising and falling...

,,Yuko-" his voice interrupted her from concentrating on his chest ,,Before you go I want you to know something-" Tone of his voice made Yuko to look at him, sounded so tame, calm, almost kindly. What is it, what he want to say? Oh, could it be-

,,About my parents?!" she said brusquely making him blinked in surprise.

,,He? N-no." Ah, what a disappointment. ,,It's about what happened between us-"

,,Please no. I don't want to talk about it-"

,,I want you to know-"

,,Izuna-sama please-"

,,-that I wouldn't hurt you."

,,Izuna-sa- ...What!" Yuko probably didn't hear him well ,,You what?!"

,,I said, that I would-"

,,I heard you!" She shouted and Izuna took a step back. ,,You almost rape me!"

,,I would never-"

,,You almost rape me!" She yelled even louder, Izuna looked over his shoulder if no one's around. ,,You already hurt me! And yet you staying here in front of me and telling me those lies?!"

,,Yuko-"

,,Who do you think you are to come into my life and turned him upside down?! Who gave you the right to mess with me like this?!" Before Yuko could realized, she burst into the tears. As soon as she felt the hot tears streaming down her face, she turned back to Izuna, he just sighed and walked over to her, grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. She quickly wiped her tears and stared at her feets. She waited in silence until Izuna talk, but he did not say a word, silently stood there, hands on her shoulders. And then, out of nowhere, he pressed her to his chest in a tight hug.

Yuko initially tried to defend but his heartbeat in her ears calmed her down and she stood on her place, hands freely along her body. Izuna cupped with one of his hand the back of her head and his other arm was wrapped around her back, gently pushing her to his warm chest. It was so pleasant, as if time stopped around them. Yuko found herself relaxing in his strong arms, then he tilted his head to her ear and whispered: ,,I'm sorry."

Only the wind was witnessed Izuna's first sincere apologies, wind that rustled around them and blew their hair into the air, make them dance on the wave.

* * *

Yuko was about half a day's journey from Senju's stronghold, she should stop and figure out a strategy, a lie she could use.

How jumping from branch to branch, she noticed that fog starts to fall around her. Yuko's eyes narrowed, the fog began to thicken with each of her jump and in a few minutes it was impossible to see ahead. Cursing in her mind, she stopped. ,,Sharingan."

The image before her red eyes began to clarify again, grinned and quickly went back to the jumping. But after a few meters, her image began to fade again, and her eyes began to itch and burn as if they were on fire. ,,What the hell-" She tried to blink several times, but it brought even more pain than before. She started rubbing her eyes with the back of hands, head twitching with pain, burning sensation was unbearable and her eyes began to fill with a tears. Next jump to the branch was poorly-placed due to the sudden indisposition of her eyes. Her heel barely touched the tree, slip, cursing, followed by the free fall to the ground...

...

Yuko slowly opened her eyes, the burning feel was gone same as her sharingan. She lay on her back and stared into the treetops, her lower back was in a sharp pain.

,,Ouch!" She whimpered in pain when she pulled herself in sitting position. ,,Shit! That hurt-" Then she closed her eyes and started to rub them again, then reopened a blinked a few times. ,,What the hell was that-" She mumbled.

,,Sharingan!" Another attempt, her sharingan spun and after a few seconds the whole ordeal repeated and Yuko was forced to deactivate it as if by magic, the pain disappeared.

,,Damn!" She hissed and began to rose slowly, stretching her sore back and then her blood froze.

,,Move and you're dead Uchiha!" Spat the venomous voice behind her. Yuko felt that her heart stopped for a moment, slowly, very slowly she turned to face her enemy. Great, forget about her defense, how could she let her guard down like that?! What the hell she was thinking!

Before her stood a tall, fair-skinned man with snow-white spiky hair, blue armor was around his neck lined with white fur. His face was tattooed with three lines and the dark-red eyes stared at her, frowning with intent to kill. He wore hapuri engraved with the clan's emblem-

,,Senju-" She breathed out and stared at the man that had his arms crossed over his chest, his chakra was overwhelming. Then her eyes widened as he clapped his palms together to make a hand-seal.

**_,,Shit!"_**

* * *

**Okay guys, this chapter is kinda shorter because of my A/N at the beginning, so sorry about that.  
**

**And am pretty sure you can easily guess, who is the Senju man that met her at the forest :))))**


	21. Chapter 21 - the Senju brothers

**crazyuser** - _Hmmmm good idea, maybe i will think about it :)_

**hanae-croix - **_Am already working on my new story, it is Tobirama and OC story but she is not an Uchiha. But just to keep this story about Yuko going I will post that new story after New year, then I will see if people like it or not, then I will decide if I should continue :)_

* * *

_**Chapter **__**twenty-first **__**- The Senju brothers**_

* * *

**_,,Suiton: Suishōha!" _** Senju shouted and out of nowhere, swirling vortex of water exploded from the top in the form of a wave. Water was too fast and Yuko too slow. Once again she tried to activate the sharingan, there wasn't a point to hide it anymore when he already knew, who she is. The unbearable burning pain came again, not as much as before, but still strong enough to be forced to close her eyes immediately. Ice wave swept her like a rag doll, Yuko was under the water and was drifted by wild lower shock. Kicking, waving her arms, but all was in vain, the wave was too wild and she could not get to the surface. The water was extremely cold and slowly paralyzed her limbs, Yuko began to choke, her lungs instead of air was filled with an icy feeling, she reached her limit as she slowly but surely started to sink.

The water began to recede and Yuko found herself on the ground, soaked to the bone. The last thing she saw before everything faded into darkness, was the face of white-haired Senju.

* * *

Yuko had no idea how long she was unconscious, she only knew that her head was like on the carousel and felt pain inside her chest, something like pressure as if somebody was kneeling on her. Slowly she opened her eyes, but only to look into the black darkness, she could see nothing because she was blindfolded, instinctively wanted to take it off only to find that her hands were tied.

She was lying on her side on the cold ground, hands tied behind her back, Yuko moved with her legs and fortunately they were not tied. With difficulties after a few attempts, finally she sat down, leaned forward and used her knees to get rid of the substance which covered her head.

Kunoichi looked around the small room, it was slightly illuminated, stone walls and in front of her one wooden door. Well, in proper order, certainly her mission failed, that's obviously clear now. Next, her sharingan stop supplying its service as totally on purpose just now. And, she was held as a prisoner by the Senjus. Great, guess it cannot be any worse, so what's her options now? Thoughts about her plans were interrupted by steps behind the door. Yuko with precision knew that one of these chakras belonged to the asshole who flushed her out there like some shit in the toilet. Anger ran through her body only with a small thought of this Senju man, she clenched her teeth and pricked her ears to hear everything that goes on behind closed doors.

,,Come on brother, it will not be that bad right?" There was a male voice, soft and calm, certainly not like the one she met in the forest, he had in his tone resistance and disgust.

,,It's an Uchiha." That's him! This Senju tripe pronounce her name as if he were talking about insects.

,,Oh? And can you explain to me why is our host in a cell for prisoners, Tobirama?" The calm voice asked.

,,Hashirama, this is not the time for jokes." Tobirama said irritably. ,,Could you stop to think about them as a peace-loving creatures? Because they are not."

Creatures? That shit perhaps joking! Yuko probably already understands where does the hatred between this two clans come from. This arrogant Senju was one of the reasons why. Talking about Uchihas as the beasts, who does he think he is? Yuko tried to keep her fierce anger at bay, she would like to spewing on him all the insults from the whole world thru the closed doors.

,,It is clear to me that they did not come to ask for peace Tobirama-" Hashirama stated calmly ,,-but you said that she's a woman, so where are your manners?"

There was heard only a mumbling, probably Tobirama complained of rebuke from his Brother. After a moment of silence, the room was echoed by creaking sound of opening door...

* * *

Meanwhile, in Madara's office, Izuna stood in front of the window, he stared blankly out and drummed his fingers on the sill. His older brother was sitting at the desk and tried to concentrate on his work, but ...

,,Izuna!" He burst out. ,,What the hell! Stop it!"

Izuna flinched and looked questioningly at his older brother. ,,What?"

Madara sighed and ran his hand desperately into his hair. ,,You disturb me. You don't want to go to do something useful?"

,,I have a bad feeling that this mission with Senju was mistake."

,,Ototo,-" Madara chuckeled ,,-stop thinking about your cock and start using your brain."

Izuna just rolled his eyes and then turned his gaze back to window.

* * *

,,Yo!" There was a smiling face of the head of the Senju clan standing in doorway with a raised hand for a greeting. The tall man with tanned skin, dark eyes and waist-length black hair dropped his smile immediately when he saw the Uchiha kunoichi kneeling on the floor.

,,What's the meaning of this Tobirama?" He asked puzzled and turned to the door, in which just entered Senju Tobirama with a frown and his arms crossed over his chest. In the moment when Yuko saw him, she clenched her teeth, eyebrows frowned and fists behind her back pressed into balls.

,,Unusual for Uchihas, right?" Tobirama said in his baritone voice.

,,Oh? No,no-" Hashirama smiled warmly. ,,I was thinking why is this woman tied up?"

,,You probably joking brother." Grunted exasperatedly his younger brother.

Senju Hashirama came to Yuko and knelt beside her, his eyes were kind and in his lips there was a faint smile. ,,Let me untie you." He said softly and began untying the rope that was around her wrist.

,,Huh?!" Yuko's eyes widened at his gesture, she could not believe that this is the so-called God of shinobi. Hashirama was a kind and caring person with great charisma and skill in negotiation, he had everything his younger brother lacked. After a few seconds, her hands were free again, Yuko rubbed her wrists with relief. ,,Thanks-" She murmured softly and Hashirama gave her one radiant smile, while his brother rolled his eyes.

,,So-" The older of the two brothers began calmly. ,,Will you tell us the reason for your visit?" _Lie-,Lie-,Lie-!_ Challenged her voice in her head.

,,It was not my plan to come here. There has been a misunderstanding." So she lied.

,,Lie!" Tobirama spat venomously. Yuko hesitated, should continue to lie or ... It was hard to convince them of her lies when Tobirama's dark eyes pierced into her soul and tried to read her every thought. And it was not the only him, omniscient eyes of his elder brother stared at her so intensely make Yuko to gave up her fight.

She sighed heavily. ,,I need something Hashirama-sama."

,,And what is it?"

,,Probably something, Madara knows you'll not give it to him." Tobirama snorted and received from his brother unpleasant look.

,,Is that true? Madara sent you?"" Hashirama asked her seriously.

,,No." Yuko has decided that it will be easier to lie. ,,I-I- am losing my sight and- and I'm sure that you can help me Hashirama-sama."

,,Hm?" Hashirama looked at her intently. ,,Why don't we talk about this at some nicer place than this?" he smiled slightly and kunoichi nodded.

,,Hashirama-" Interrupted them Tobirama ,,What are you doing? She is our enemy, you should not help her."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Yuko felt somehow guilty about the fact that she is causing trouble somebody so kindly like is Senju Hashirama, but after all Tobirama was right, they are enemies. After a pause that seemed like an eternity for Yuko, Hashirama stood up and offered her his hand, for a moment she watched his big palm and then put her little hand into his.

,,Your name?" He asked.

,,Yuko."

,,Tobirama-" He turned to his white-haired brother. ,,I'll go with Yuko for a while on a walk, talk to you later." Tobirama silently nodded, and Yuko accompanied by the leader of the Senju clan stepped out from a little cold room, leaving second-in-command behind.

* * *

It was nice to breathe fresh air again, it was after sunset already, Yuko and Hashirama sat on the edge of a small lake, on its surface was reflected image of the moon, here and there the picture is occasionally ruffled when the wind playing with the water. Yuko with the corner of her eye watched the man sitting beside her. A light breeze gently played with his long hair, his eyes reflected the moonlight and his face was absolutely peaceful. Like every man in war, he also wore a classic armor, the dark red color same as Madara. Yuko had to admit that Senju Hashirama was a charming man.

It was probably caused by its very nature, balanced and credible. Yuko did not felt in his presence nervous or under pressure, she felt comfortable. On his lips sculpted gentle smile.

,,Wow! No one ever looked at me for such a long time. Is there something wrong with my face?" He smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair.

,,N-no-" stammered kunoichi and could not resist a little smile. ,,Sorry-"

,,Okay, now would you mind if you tell me the truth?" Yuko sighed, it seems that Hashirama can not be so easily fooled by her lies.

,,I just need to know if you can do something with loss of vision."

,,Do not use your new ability and everything should be fine." He said quietly, staring ahead.

,,What?"

,,Your sharingan." Hashirama explained ,,Do not use your new eyes and your vision should be fine."

Yuko was confused. What was he talking about? She uses sharingan for a very long time, it's nothing new for her. ,,I don't understan-"

,,When did it happen?" He interrupted her.

,,On the way here." She mumbled and Hashirama raised an eyebrow.

,,On your way here?"

,,Yes."

,,Let me see-" Red-haired girl hesitated but the look in his calm eyes forced her to trust him, she closed her eyes and when she opened them again flaming sharingan looked at Hashirama. But, no pain or burning and itching, she didn't feel anything. Hashirama examined her with a slight frown eyebrows, two of his fingers were right under her chin.

,,You awaked him recently." He said seriously ,,Therefore it's still impossible to lose eyesight so soon."

,,What? What do you talking about? I awaked my sharingan long time ago-"

,,Not this one."

,,This one?" Yuko had no idea what this crazy Senju talking about. Hashirama 's view somehow fell, looked like he was thinking about something painful.

,,At first I could not understand." He said with sad voice, eyes fixed on the surface of the lake. ,,How could Madara do this, to kill his friend only for to gain more power." Yuko listened in silence. ,,Now I know that I can not judge you. This war is forcing all of us to make crazy decisions, we do everything to be stronger so we could protect our clans and all those we love. For Uchihas it's probably the hardest part. Killing those who are close to you if you want to be stronger. It must have been hard for you, Yuko."

,,Wh-what?" She couldn't believe what she just heard. Yuko and killing those people that she hold dear? Never! ,,I would never!"

,,But you did my dear."

,,I would never hurt my loved ones just to gain greater strength! And I'm not your dear Senju!" Yuko immediately jumped to her feet, her sharingan began to spin slowly but Hashirama remained completely peaceful sit on the ground.

,,Really?" He asked calmly. ,,In that case, you have discovered a new way to reach it-"

,,Reach what?!" Yuko spat venomously. She should get rid of him now and go back home. This mission was not successful so she doesn't need to sit here and listen to his stupid crap anymore.

,,Mangekyo sharingan." Said Hashirama and looked at her seriously.

,,Ma-mangekyo?...But I - I didn't-"

,,Yuko-" He interrupted her quietly ,,If you killed someone who was close to you, it is understandable that your sharingan evolves to another level."

,,But I-" Then she took a deep breath as her eyes widened and she realized with horror the fact that she killed- _,,Yoake-kun!"_ She breathed out.

,,So you did." Hashirama said quietly, in his voice was heard disappointment when he closed his dark eyes. Yuko felt the ground beneath her feet spins, feeling that at any moment she fall to the ground. Her stomach quivered and her eyes began to blur with tears.

,,I- I have to g-go!" Uchiha kunoichi turned and at that moment she faced with Senju Tobirama. Again, she couldn't sense his chakra, this tripe is able to perfectly camouflage himself, she cursed in her mind.

Tobirama's ruby eyes were frowned and his arms were crossed on his muscular chest. ,,Perhaps you missed one important point girl." Said with the smooth voice. ,,You are our enemy, so you're not going anywhere."

Yuko with shock turned to Hashirama, he slowly lifted from the ground. ,,I'm sorry Yuko-" he said seriously ,,It's true. We are enemies, and I believe that your loyalty to Madara is still in place. So please understand that I can not let you go."

,,No wait-"

,,Tobirama, take her back inside please."

Younger Senju grabbed Yuko's arm roughly so the girl gasped from the pain. She turned back to Hashirama with pleading eyes but shinobi was gone, the place on which he stood a moment ago was empty. Tobirama pulled her closer to him and leaned to her ear ,,Move Uchiha, you've got to get some sleep for tomorrow's responsibilities." He said under his breath, sinister smirk toyed with his lips.

Yuko's eyes widened _,,NO!"_

* * *

**Okay guys, so I will post next chapter after Christmas, hope I will do it before New year so I promise I try my best :))))**

**Anyway...I wish for all of you Merry Christmas XD Enjoy it! Luv ya bye bye! XD :)))**


	22. Chapter 22 - letter and assistance

_**Chapter twenty-second - Letter and assistance  
**_

* * *

Kawa was sitting in her bed, emerald eyes followed her husband who was undressing and is also going to bed to his wife. His naked body was fascinating, on his every muscle danced shadows cast by the moonlight.

"Madara-" princess said softly when her husband was beside her. "Is there anything new about Yuko?" It had been three days what Yuko went on her mission, and so far about it, no one heard anything. Madara sighed deeply, hand buried into his thick hair. "Why this interest?"

"She's my guard."

"Is that it?"

Kawa frowned, she doesn't like the amused tone of her husband. Madara was probably referring to her older brother, but the truth was that Kawa was really worried about Yuko.

"You will not do anything? What if she's dead?"

"If she's dead, there is no need to do anything." Replied with a cruel smirk her husband.

* * *

Cold water gave her the most shocking waking up she'd ever experienced. Yuko snapped her eyes open and there he stood, right in front of her with arms crossed over his chest, Senju Tobirama.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" He said amused with his velvety voice, on his lips danced fleeting smile, probably because Yuko had now resembles a drenched rat.

"What do you want?!" She snarled at him irritably.

Tobirama nod her to follow him, Yuko, grumbling stood up and squeezed her soaked hair. In silence she followed him, looking at his back and wondered how it would have ended if she attacked him now. Probably, he would have killed her in the next minute, true, Yuko was an Uchiha kunoichi, but the state in the fight against someone like Tobirama would cost her, surely, her life. But ... Yuko now have something new, right? The Mangekyou Sharingan. Still she could not try what strength those eyes could give her, but for sure she can learn new jutsu, such jutsu with which she could become the most powerful woman in the whole clan. As is known, no woman of the Uchiha clan does not yet have such eyes, only Madara and his brother have Mangekyou. As if reading her mind, Tobirama spoke.

"Would you wanna use those damn eyes on me?" He chuckeled "Do not be fooled by my innocent look, I know how to defend myself against the sharingan quite well."

"Where are we going?"

Just for a second Tobirama looked over his shoulder and then he turned back. ,,While you're here, you can be useful for us and help."

"Help with what?" Yuko frowned.

"My brother won't kill you so...I found some work for you."

"If I refuse?"

"You won't." Was his confident reply.

* * *

Izuna's reading was interrupted by a knock on his door. He looked up from the scroll and commanded. "Enter." The door opened slowly and inside p eeked Kawa's golden-haired head.

"Izuna-san may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Why am I honored by your visit my lady?" The princess walked into his room and closed the door behind her, Izuna took her to the balcony where the two sat at a small round table. Second-in-command noticed the nervousness that gripped the wife of his elder brother when she silently fiddled with the sleeves of her white-black yukata.

"I am pleasantly surprised by your visit my lady." He broke the silence. "What do you want to talk about?"

The Princess lightly cleared her throat before saying softly "Yuko-chan."

Izuna folded his arms across his chest and slightly shrugged his thin eyebrows "Speak."

Kawa took a deep breath and began. "Izuna-san, I do not know exactly what is your relationship with Yuko, but I was hoping that you'll be able to tell me more. Today is the fourth day that she left, I'm starting to worry about her, I- I have a bad feeling." Not once she did not raise her eyes to look at him.

"It's okay." He said quietly after short pause.

"Is it?" Kawa raised her green eyes and Izuna nodded.

"Yes. Yuko is a spy. Sometimes there are spies on a mission that takes a few days or a few weeks or months. Some are out there, even years."

"Years?!" Shrieked the princess.

There was a rigid silence between them, staring at one another quietly in the eyes, black gems met with emeralds.

"Izuna-san, may I have another question?"

"Yes my lady."

"If you find that Yuko is in danger, that Senju captured her, what will you do?"

Izuna took a deep breath. "What will I do, huh?" He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, after a short pause, he opened his eyes and looked at Kawa with absolute determination. "I'll get Yuko personally back!"

Kawa's eyes widened at his statement. Is it possible that Izuna really meant his relationship with Yuko? For Kawa was very difficult to imagine that Izuna could really feel something.

"Izuna-san." She said quietly "Is it possible that you-"

"None of our ninjas can't get into the hands of those filthy Senju!" He interrupted her and sharply rose from his chair, looked away.

"Ah- this is the reason huh?" She said, somewhat relieved and also stood. "Thank you for your time Izuna-san."

Izuna watched in silence as Kawa leaves. He was angry, angry for one simple reason. Even he was worried, this anxiety that fourth day clutching his stomach has a name... Uchiha Yuko.

* * *

"Is that it?" Asked Yuko when they came to the tent with the wounded shinobi. "I will help you heal your wounded man?"

"Well, kind of, let's go." Tobirama nodded and walked into the next room. The smell of dried blood hit hard Yuko in the nose. Everywhere on the floor rolling torn and bloody clothes and baskets were full of used bandages.

"Clean up here!" Ordered white-haired Senju and stood at the entrance with his arms over his chest. Yuko remained wide-eyed stared at him. She was not sure if his self-confidence bordering on folly. She chuckeled loudly "No way!"

"No problem at all." He replied calmly. "If you do not want to clean up, we can concentrate on those things that everyone do with their enemies."

"Which is?"

"Torture and interrogation, common things to gain information about the enemy." Silence, Yuko was considering her options. "Well?" Tobirama raised an eyebrow "The only thing I ask is that you empty the trash bins, cleaned clothes that can still be used and throw away those unusable, then wash the floor. Simple." While he spoke, Yuko's rage growing inside , clenched her fists, gritted her teeth and grimly watched the white-haired man standing in front of her. He wanted her to have crawled on her knees and wiping _their_ blood off _their_ floor! Who the hell he thinks that he is! Constantly someone humiliates her, they do not acknowledge her existence, she had enough, she's not their maid, she's not here to fulfill their orders. Enough!

"Do it yourself, you fucking piece of shit!" She snapped at him pointedly, Tobirama calmly watched as the three pupils in her sharingan spun and then changed shape resembling a shuriken. Yuko felt a rush of powerful chakra, she had a more chakra than ever. However...

Before swept her the wave of icy water, she heard how Tobirama chuckled. "Bad choice!" Then she blacked out.

* * *

Madara had the suspicion, he felt it from afar, looking out the window when he saw fly across the Uchiha stronghold carrier pigeon. "Hashirama-" he muttered to himself.

Soon he received a message that brought the pigeon. In that time was in his office Izuna, captain Kon and Kawa. Exactly how Madara thought, the message was from Senju Hashirama.

**_Madara,_**

**_If you needed my help, I don't understand why you didn't come to me personally. You know that I would not refuse to lend a helping hand to my friend. True, I could have send back this message with the young lady that sent you here, but I feared for her safety when she failed to fulfill your command. For now, Yuko remains here.  
_**

**_Say Madara, did you ever think about my offer for peace? Please consider this option, so that we could fill a dream we had as children. The dream about our village._**

**_Hashirama._ **

Madara read the letter and then gave it to Izuna who had waited impatiently. "So?" Kawa asked eagerly, she knew that she won't get a letter in hand, so she demanding answers from her husband.

"Kon" Said Madara, ignoring his wife. "Looks like you lost a spy. You can go." Kon nodded and without any sign of emotion he left office.

"What do you mean he lost a spy? Is she dead?" Kawa gasped.

"No." Answered her Izuna. "It looks like Senju captured her. It was clear that against them she has no chance."

"So, what you gona do, Madara?" Kawa's husband raised his arrogant eyebrows.

"Nothing." He said, amused. "What am I supposed to do? Prepare a rescue mission?"

"But-"

"Kawa-" Madara interrupted her. "This does not concern you. End of discussion." Kawa was surprised how quickly can Uchihas betray their clansmen and leave them in the hands of the enemy. She turned to Izuna, but he ignored her stare and left Madara's office. Kawa ran after him, and caught up with him at the stairs.

"Wait!" Izuna stopped and turned back. "You will not do anything? You don't mind Izuna-san?!"

"Why would I mind?" Izuna asked her coldly.

"Because you said to me that if anything happened, you'll get her back by yourself!" She said desperately "They were just pathetic speech?" When Izuna still did not answer Kawa chuckled. "I knew it. I tell you what Izuna-san, even if my brother is not a shinobi he is much bigger man than you, because Shiro hasn't got just a pathetic speech, his actions speak for him!"

"Tonight-" Izuna said frowned. "Tonight I'm leaving and I'll bring her back!"

* * *

Yuko slowly opened her eyes. She was at same cell where she woke up the first time. Vaguely remembered what happened, she realized that Tobirama used the shadow clone. Almost like this bastard was always one step ahead of her.

"Shall we start?" There was a baritone voice of white-haired Senju. Yuko realized that her wrists and ankles are tied. "Start with what?" She asked slowly.

Tobirama stepped out of the shadows and stood before Yuko, his arms on armored chest and sinister smirk on his lips. "With the common things that we do to our enemies." Yuko's eyes widened when she saw how in his hands flashed the blade of kunai.

* * *

**This chapter is rather short. I did not want to wait so long for the next update, because the next one will be in January 2014. I hope you all had a beautiful Christmas. XD**

**I wish for all of you a happy New year! That you all fills all your wishes in 2014 :))) Thank you for reading my story...Love ya all! See ya in next year :)))))**


	23. Chapter 23 - quid pro quo

**Hello everyone! Welcome in the New Year 2014! I hope celebrated enough :))**

* * *

_**Chapter twenty-third**__** - **__**quid pro quo**_

* * *

Izuna stood in a treetop, thinking over the situation in his head with the eyes fixed in front of him. The sun had set and the visibility in the forest began to deteriorate. Izuna thought of his older brother, if Madara only knew what kind of insanity is his younger brother now trying to do, he would probably kill him out of anger. A few hours ago Izuna excused himself from Madara's office, saying that he had a headache and goes to the bed already, his older brother presented him with the words _,sleep well. '_

He smiled slightly at that thought, activated his sharingan and took off into the night to the camp of his enemies, The Senju.

After a few dives darkness began to enveloped him, the cool evening breeze crept under his clothes and Izuna started to think why he actually doing this. Was Yuko that much important for him to risk his own life for her? Weak voice in his head whispered an immediate _yes_ as the answer to his question. Izuna chuckled, sure she was. He had to admit, this woman caught his interest, Yuko got under his skin like no other before. He constantly thought of her, he couldn't get out of his head the image of her beautiful face, her hazel eyes, luscious lips and bright red hair.

He adored the way her body trembled under his touch, or when he embarrass her with his words, he loved the way her warm lips touched his. He liked the passion with which she always gave herself to him, known she was still innocent and untouched. He loved everything about her. Yes, he had to admit it, otherwise he would have never gone on this trip. He loved her. Yes, no doubt about it.

Izuna chuckled to himself when he thought about it. He was in love, probably for the first time in his life. Yuko was created for him. Her innocent face, her luscious body which he longed for so much, her frequent mood changes, everything had to be his.

She is his, Yuko must be his no matter what. In the world there is no one who would be allowed to touch her , not Shiro nor any other man. And certainly she must be never touched by any filthy Senju! And especially not by Tobirama, by the man who he hated the most from the depths of his soul. Izuna at this thought clenched his fists, ran forward faster and the further branches snapped under his heel, when he with all his strength bounced away into the darkness.

* * *

"What do you want to do?" Yuko asked uncertainly, her eyes fixed on the kunai in Tobirama's hand. The white-haired Senju examined her with his ruby eyes, his face did not indicate any danger, or neither any safety. He silently walked over and squatted down to her eye level, Yuko felt that her heartbeat accelerates when Tobirama pointed at her his kunai and slowly approached her. Yuko swallowed hard, panic gripped her and she began to shout on him.

"Do you want to kill me you bastard?!" Her voice rose strongly when she closed her eyes. "Come on you coward! Kill- Huh?" Yuko felt the ropes on her wrists enabled, as well as to her ankles. The Uchiha kunoichi lifted her eyes to Tobirama, who stood up and slipped the kunai into his sleeve.

"Get up!" He commanded, and Yuko did as she was told. "Do you think I would kill a woman who cannot defend herself? What do you think about me at all?"

"In this case, I do not see what you want?"

"I'll say this just once, so listen carefully." He said with all seriousness and stepped closer. "You are our enemy, so if you value your life you'll do what we tell you."

"Didn't you just said you wouldn't hurt a defenseless woman?" Yuko asked insidiously.

"No." He snorted in amusement and leaned closer to her face. "I said that I wouldn't kill you. There wasn't anything about hurting you." Yuko frowned, she felt uncomfortable, who knows if it was from what he said or because his face was so close to hers.

"I'm sure you won't be here for a long time." Continued Tobirama when he took a step backward. "My brother will not keep you here forever, so do not complain about your stay here and behave yourself. You should be grateful for our kindness, if that brat Madara grabbed one of our man, he would killed him without thinking." Bingo! In this Tobirama was certainly right, Madara never held hostage.

"I want to speak with your brother."

"Hashirama is busy, you can talk to me."

"Stop trying to be important, you're not leader here." Yuko pouted and turned her head to the side, Tobirama just rolled his eyes and sighed over the stubbornness of a young woman.

"Fine, come." He resigned, however, remained wary, he noticed that in the vicinity moves very dangerous chakra.

* * *

He knew he was close, Izuna felt that their chakra grew with each step stronger and stronger. He stopped.

He knew that probably every Senju in their camp was already aware of the presence of one Uchiha. It was clear that if there appear any ordinary Senju it could lead to unnecessary fight, the one who would therefore have to find him first should be Hashirama, or at least, his annoying younger brother. Izuna concentrate a large amount of chakra into his chest and let it explode, he spread her with the speed of light through the forest like a sound wave. He knew that Hashirama won't miss this signal , so he was sure that the Senju leader will recognize the owner of this chakra.

* * *

Senju Hashirama sat bored in his tent, on his desk was a many papers when it came the voice of his brother.

"Hashirama, may I go in?"

"Un,come in." Tobirama walked in, stepped aside and let Yuko enter.

"She want to talk to you." He said blankly.

"Aaah-" On Hashirama's face immediately appeared polite smile. "Yuko was it, right?" Kunoichi nodded. "Gladly I see that you two get along so well."

Tobirama and Yuko immediately turned pale in their faces."Like seriously?" Grunted sourly younger Senju. Hashirama just laughed sheepishly, he wanted to add something to his defense, but was interrupted by a powerful wave of chakra. All three shinobi froze, Senju brothers probably waited until it gets to them another chakra, to be more specific, Uchiha Madara's chakra. Yuko's pulse quickened and inside her flared pleasantly warm spark when she breathed out: "Izuna."

* * *

Uchiha Madara stood at the window in his office. He stared into the darkness, he knew just where is his younger brother now.

"Izuna-" He said softly under his breath. He knew what Izuna was about to do, his talk of fatigue _Tch-_ Madara didn't believe him at all, he knew that his brother is somehow very impressed with the young red-haired woman. If Izuna was some inferior ordinary shinobi, Madara would never allow him to leave the fort, but ... His younger brother was not just an ordinary ninja, Izuna is the only shinobi who can cope to Madara, in the entire Uchiha clan is not the single ninja such as the infamous brothers. Other reasons why Madara was calm, was, that Hashirama would not hurt him if Izuna show just himself, Senjus are not such cowards that attacked ninja who is by himself. However...

The feeling of anxiety that eating away Madara from the inside cannot be sooth. Was Izuna so much influenced by that woman that he did not believe him anymore? He did not tell him where he was going, he wants to bring her back, but why? What is on this woman so fascinating that caught the attention of his little brother? His thoughts were interrupted by gently tapping on the door. "Enter." He said without breaking his eye contact with darkness.

"Madara." There was a velvet voice of his wife. "Look, we have a surprise visit." Madara turned his head to look at the intruder, then frowned deeply.

* * *

The atmosphere was poisonous, especially at a time when the ruby eyes clashed with jet black. Izuna and Tobirama stared at each other with murderous glances, Hashirama accompanied by his younger brothers went to _greet_ their unexpected visit, To Yuko were immediately summoned the two men who were guarding her in the leader's tent.

"Izuna-kun" began calmly Hashirama "What brings you here?"

Izuna stepped closer to the Senju brothers, retaining his stoic attitude and a serious face. "Do I really have to answer it, Hashirama?"

"You spoiled brat, my brother asked you the question so answer it!" Hissed through clenched teeth younger Senju.

"Calm down, Tobirama." Replied seriously Hashirama and put his hand on brother's shoulder. "I guess you came for Yuko-chan, am I right?"

Izuna clenched his fists when he heard her name out of his mouth, he was disgusted with how Hashirama used her name with such a personal title.

"Seriously?" Tobirama chuckled "And you really thought like, you come here peacefully, asked about this girl, we'll let you take her away and let you easily leave?"

This time it was Izuna who chuckled. "Well, actually, yeah."

"You probably really care about her, do you?" Hashirama said with a small smile.

"This does not concern you." Izuna said threateningly.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Snorted a white-haired man "You would therefore not been happy if you saw what I did with her." As soon as those words left his mouth, Izuna's eyes flashed red, the taste of kill filled the air around him like a dark aura.

"How dare you?! You filthy scum-"

"Tobirama!" Hashirama sent his brother a stern look. "Please Izuna-kun, calm down. No one touched her, we treated her with all due respect."

The young Uchiha took a deep breath, truth, it was pointless to start a meaningless fight now. He deactivated his sharingan and grinned. "We'll make a deal."

"A deal?" Hashirama asked.

"Hn." Izuna nodded. "Exchange. Quid pro quo."

* * *

Yuko nervously walked from one corner to another. Why are they taking so long? What happened to Izuna? Why is he alone? And where the hell is Madara?

"Aaargh-" Yuko desperately grunted and slid her hands into her hair thus she released her hair scrunchy and her strands fell down. Red hair now embraced her shoulders and back, the tips of her hair were touching kunoichi's tiny waist. Two men from the Senju clan stood at the exit, one of them rolled his eyes at the behavior of young Uchiha female.

Just at the moment when Yuko ducked on the ground to pick up her hair scrunchy, the door of the tent opened and the red-haired woman stared at the black ninja sandals. "Huh? Hashirama-san!" Yuko let her hair scrunchy on the ground and immediately jumped to the Senju leader. "Where is Izuna-sama! What have you done to him? Tell me!" Kunoichi demanded answers so zealously that she grabbed Hashirama's collar in her tiny hand.

"Whoa, whoa young lady-" smiled lightly tanned man and gently grabbed her wrist. "Do not worry, Izuna-kun is waiting for you at the entrance to the camp."

"What?!" Yuko's eyes frowned slightly, she did not understand what was going on.

"You can go." Hashirama smiled politely.

"What- how!- " Yuko was confused, unable to issue a single word. Was it a game for hunters and prey? No. Senju Hashirama really meant it seriously.

"Oh, of course!" Hashirama blurted "You wanted to talk with me about something, right?"

"He?!" What the hell is he talking about? Yuko was not able to remember the reason for her visit in his tent. Yuko stood silently with wide eyes, all she could think was Izuna. Izuna was here. He came for her and waited outside. Perhaps he came on Madara's orders? No, her leader did not care what happens to her. So did Izuna? He cares about her? In fact, she did not care now what made him to come here. The only thing she wanted now was to go to him, it seemed to her that she didn't see his beautiful face for ages, she wanted to feel the warmth of his chest, to hear his heart beat, until now Yuko didn't realized how much she missed his presence. She never desired to be in his arms as much as now, that warm feeling inside her literally exploded with all the feelings that she tried to lock deep inside herself. She was happy to see him again that she can find herself again in his arms, smelling his manly scent, to touch his silky long hair. She felt like a little kid waiting for his Christmas presents.

"Well?" Hashirama interrupted her thoughts. "What did you need?"

"I- eh- nothing!" Yuko almost cried. "Just let me go, please!" And she bowed deeply.

"Hm, I see. Tobirama, take her to Izuna-kun, please." His younger brother nodded and without any other word left the tent. Yuko quickly followed a white-haired man, but at the door she stopped and turned to face the tall leader of the Senju clan.

"Thank you, Hashirama-san." The black-haired man nodded and gave her one of his polite smiles.

"Take care, Yuko."

* * *

Tobirama and Yuko walked quietly across the camp. Many Senju surveyed her some with an interest, some of them with disgust. But she did not care in this moment, what was bothering her mind was, that Tobirama walked incredibly slowly. He did it on purpose? Yuko cursed to herself, took a deep breath and tried to reassure herself.

"Who?" There was his smooth voice. Yuko looked at him and saw that Tobirama looking at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"Who is that other one?"

"Other one? Who do you mean?"

"Your parents." He said calmly and fixed his eyes ahead. "You're not typical Uchiha. One of your parents was from another clan." Tobirama did not even bother to make it a question.

Damn! Of course, this is it, the reason wha she went to talk with Hashirama. She wanted to asked about Kizoku clan. Izuna clouded her mind that Yuko missed a glorious chance. Kunoichi mentally slapped herself. Perhaps it was hormones, maybe she approached her monthly period, being so crazy about one male!

Tobirama eyed her with a raised eyebrow, Yuko pursed her lips. "None of your business. I'm Uchiha, that's it."

"Of course." Chuckled senju and suddenly stopped. Yuko looked ahead and saw _him__._

Uchiha Izuna was relaxed leaning against a tree trunk, arms crossed on his muscular chest and his dark eyes were closed. He wore the standard Uchiha outfit, a high-collared blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on his upper back and blue pants which were wrapped up in bandages at the ends. His black hair that had a blue tint to it was, as always, tied in a ponytail. Yuko could not resist the gentle smile that appeared on her lips. Izuna slowly opened his black gems that glittered in the dark, in them was reflected the moonlight and young Uchiha looked more mysteriously than ever.

Satisfied smile played with his full lips when he said her name. His voice held the familiar seductive tone, which always shook her whole body. And when her name rolled smoothly over his tongue, she stopped breathing for a split of second. Yes, he was back...Her favourite _drug_, still with the same effect.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who read my story so far, am really glad for it :)) Keep reading and post a review what you think about it.**

**Also please check my new storry called My little secret, it's an TobiramaXoc story.**

**Thank you once again and once again Happy New Year :))) XD**


	24. Chapter 24 - I love you

**_Yours Truly_ - Thank you for your comment, I'll fix it as soon as possible.**

**_Undertaker's Hattress_ - Thank you :)**

**_hanae-croix_ - I always love to use cliffhanger on the end, in my opinion it's more interesting :)**

**Warning: Lemon :)**

* * *

_**Chapter twenty-fourth - I love you...  
**_

* * *

"We're leaving." Announced Izuna, not taking his eyes from Tobirama.

"Don't forget-" Frowned white-haired Senju, Yuko caught in his voice threat. "One month." Izuna seriously nodded, then motioned Yuko to follow him, the woman without another word left Tobirama behind.

* * *

Both shinobi walked in silence, Izuna was a few steps ahead and Yuko watched with disappointed eyes his back. Why he not say anything, maybe he ignoring her, perhaps he was disappointed that her mission had failed? After all, how Yuko properly understood, the drug that she was asked from Senju was for his elder brother, was Madara losing his sight?

Yuko did not know what else to think, she was so disappointed that Izuna did not pay neither sight nor one touch to her, nothing ... At least she learned a lesson, never look forward to anything. Without realizing it, she stopped. Eyes fixed on the ground she spoke.

"Izuna-sama." He stopped but did not turned. "Why did you came for me? Did someone tell you to do so?" Her voice was quiet and sorrow was kept in him.

"..."

"Talk to me Izuna-sama." Izuna was quiet. "Please,Izuna." Yuko's eyes began to fill with bitter tears, why is he not responding?

"Kawa-sama." He finally spoke, his back still facing her. "She came to me-"

"Mistress was it,huh." Her heart broke a little when she found out that it wasn't Izuna who wanted to save her. "At least someone." Yuko said, blinked her tears away and started walking again, when she was about few inches from Izuna he turned to face her. His arms quickly found their way to her waist and with a smirk he pushed her closer to him.

"Kawa didn't send me, I am here because I so alone decided." His voice was calm. "I was afraid that I would never see you again."

Yuko was in a trance, his words literally caressed her wounded soul. And then he leaned closer, stroked her face and finally pressed his soft lips on hers. Yuko immediately closed her eyes and give herself into this kiss, her fear and doubt was stalled with every touch of his lips. His tongue tenderly touching every inch of her mouth, his strong arms pushed her tightly against his chest and she held his muscular shoulders as if her life depended on them. Izuna's kisses became more impatient, his hand clutched her red strands, while the other hand traveled on her back up and down.

This encounter reminded of two passionate lovers who have long forgotten how their bodies tasted long ago. Yuko could not accurately express the feeling that danced in her stomach, but she knew for sure that this feeling she never want to forget. She wanted this moment to last forever, to stand in his strong arms forever, sniff his manly scent, taste his lips, to be able to touch his body. Yuko stood on tiptoe in order to deepen the kiss, her hands went to his hair and began toying with its strands.

After a while Izuna broke the kiss to get some air, but Yuko cupped his cheeks and whispered with trembling voice.

"Don't stop, please-"

"I have to otherwise I won't be able to control myself." His voice was so hoarse.

"Then...lose control." She replied in a whisper and eagerly kissed him on the lips, Izuna replied with the same eagerness and his eyes opened in shock for a moment when he realized that Yuko leads him to the ground.

"Yuko-"

"Shhh-" Kunoichi silenced him with a finger, she lay down on the grass ground and Izuna knelt between her legs. She cupped his face and brought him down to her and start kissing him again. Yuko felt his body slightly trembling with impatience, his kisses and touches were saying the same thing, notified how much he wanted her, how much he needed her ... how much he loved her.

"No." Izuna gathered in itself all the power and refused to take her. "Not now, not here. This is not the right place for your-"

"This is!" She blurted. "This is the right place, the right time. This is right, because I'm with you." She said with all seriousness and settled into a sitting position. Izuna stared at her with disbelief and listened when she stroked his face. "No matter when or where, nor how. Everything will be perfect only if it's you."

"Yuko-"

"I have no fear, I believe that you won't hurt me. Izuna, I believe you because I love you." Izuna exhale with a smile as if the whole time when Yuko talking, he holding his breath. Then he leaned over and kissed her sweetly, her breath stopped in her throat with this short but effective kiss.

"I would never ever thought in my life, that I would ever hear those words from a woman honestly like that." Yuko removed from his face his spiky bangs, left across his face fleeting kisses.

"Yuko, I-" Izuna slightly gasped when Yuko moved her lips to his neck. "I've never felt with other women the way I feel with you. You cannot imagine what makes your presence with me, with my body-" Yuko raised her head and looked at him with a mischievous grin.

"I do." She nodded with her eyes at the bulge in his pants. "I can see it."

Izuna chuckled. "Yeah, that too." Yuko smiled and continued to devote his neck, this time she added some biting on his soft spots. "What I'm trying to say is- that I- I.." Yuko stopped and listened what he's trying to say. Her lips were at crook of his neck and she dared not to even blink. Will he say it? Will he say that he love her too?

_,Say it! Say it!' _She prayed inside.

"Yuko, I- " Yuko was worried Izuna beginning to sound desperately. "Shit! I can't say it!" Yuko looked up and saw his face, his hands cupped her cheeks and she could see in his black eyes that he's sincere. "I want say those words, coz I feel it, I- I just don't know how, I never said that before! Believe me Yuko!"

"It's okay Izuna-" She smiled on him and put her palms on his hands. "If you can't tell me, then show me."

Izuna did not need to hear more. He pressed his lips to hers, gently and tenderly played with them, then slipped his tongue into her mouth and moved with him so seductively that Yuko wasn't able to stop the low moan that escaped her lips. Yes, only a man who really loves her can kiss her that way.

Izuna took initiative, his body slowly led her back to the ground, Yuko gave in and lay back, still not breaking their kiss. Izuna's experienced fingers began to unzipping her vest and revealed him to look at her cleavage, then he broke the kiss and began kissing her on the neck, leaving a wet trail. His skilful lips traveled down than stopped at the collarbone where he provocatively bites her and Yuko hissed in pain. Izuna felt how Yuko arched her back under him, gently pushed herself up and took off her vest.

Yuko grabbed his hair and pulled him to her, she claimed his lips in deep kiss while his fingers untied the belt on her gi and revealed her black lace bra to him. Izuna did not hesitate for a moment and began traveling with his lips when he got to the edge of her bra. Suddenly out of nowhere he pulled out a kunai and cut the bra between her breasts.

"Izuna-" Yuko gasped.

"Sorry-" He smirked "When I lose control, I like it rough." Kunoichi blushed insanely over his comment.

Izuna started kissing her breasts, tongue circled around her nipples until they were hard and erected. Her fingers were buried in his hair when from her mouth began to waft first louder moan. Every time when Izuna's lips left one breast to pursue the other one, Yuko felt the night chill that cool against her in places where remained his saliva.

"Your shirt-" She whispered between moans. "Take it off." Izuna stopped kissing her and did as he was told, both of them quickly removed their tops and threw them somewhere in the dark of the night. Yuko felt triumphant when she finally had the chance to touch his naked form, she felt his every muscle tensed with excitement and anticipation. Kunoichi ignored the chill that crept on her skin, his warm breath fanning away the feel of goose bumps.

"Izuna-" She moaned eagerly as she felt his hands on her shorts waist.

Izuna unbuttoned them and slipped a hand inside, touching her- already- wet panties. His ghost-like touches makes her crazy, the ticklish feeling in her lower abdomen could not be ignored anymore, all pressure demanded to be released. Her body began itself to respond to his touch, she thrusted her pelvis against his feeling his hardness, again and again until he grunted softly in her ear. Oh how impatient he was.

Yuko sank her nails into his back and traveled down, leaving red scratches until it reached the edge of his pants. Their lips met again while Izuna's hands worked to remove her shorts. With one swift motion he removed her shorts with underwear, leaving the kunoichi as Mother nature created her. Izuna began stroking her soft thighs and Yuko worked to remove his pants.

Red-haired kunoichi would have never thought that her _first time_ will be in the middle of the forest with the second-in-command of the Uchiha clan.

Done!

His pants were down, he had only his boxers that he pulled off by himself. Both naked bodies glistened in the moonlight, which creeping to them through the treetops. Both ninjas were nervous, Yuko was because this was her first time and Izuna was nervous, because it was so hard for him to keep himself calm and not ravaged her like a beast.

For a moment, they staring at each other, then Yuko blushed heavily.

"I-Izuna"

"Huh?" Izuna saw it, her eyes were fixed on his aroused manhood. "Oi woman!" He blushed slightly. "Don't look at him like that!"

"I never thought it would be so big." She breathed out with wide eyes. "Are you sure this will fit in?"

Izuna chuckled. "Don't worry." Then he leaned closer to her face, kneeling between her legs. "It'll be fine."

He kissed her passionately on the lips, their tongues danced in the lusty battle. He moved his hand to her womanhood and Yuko gasped when she felt his cold fingers, tightly squeezed his shoulders when his hands began to create magic on her body. His lips moved onto her neck, biting, kissing and licking her sensitive areas, making her moan his name, while his fingers were preparing her to be able take his hardness.

His two fingers gently and unexpectedly slipped inside her, Yuko arched her back pressing her bare chest on his. "Izuna-" She whispered with trembling voice. The pleasurable feeling that was heated inside her lower part was at the direct point of boiling and she felt like it's going to explode every second.

"Aah! Izu-" Yuko bit his shoulder and her nails sank into his skin on his back so deeply that she draw out some blood. Izuna just hissed in pleasure and moved his fingers inside her faster as he felt her walls tightened around him. Her first orgasm flushed her like a wave, her mind was whitewashed and her body began to tremble with pleasure, this feeling was priceless, she thought.

When she looked at Izuna with half open eyes, she saw that he smiled. "Guess you're ready." He whispered hoarsely and prepared the tip of his penis to her wet entry. He waited for her instruction, when Yuko nodded him he gently pushed.

Yuko felt the pressure between her legs and held her breath. "No." Izuna whispered. "Breath." So she did.

He pushed more, Yuko felt his presence within herself and was not at all a bad feeling. She smiled faintly. "It's fine-"

"Un, it is." He replied and slowly pushed all his lenght inside her until he felt that her womb kissed the tip of his cock. "Aah-" He groaned into her ear. He stopped and kissed her again, giving her time to take his manhood and got used to him. As his lips drank in hers, Izuna began rocking his hips, slowly from side to side, up and down, again and again until...

"Izuna!" Yuko broke their kiss with moaning his name. "Aah!"

Was this really the famous first sex about which she heard so much? Full of pain, cries, blood and not really pleasurable? Really?! Who ever said this, they never probably experienced their first with this man, Uchiha Izuna sure knows how to please a woman.

Izuna began to thrust in and out, slowly from the beginning, but little by little he increasing more speed and depth. His lips paid attention to her lips and neck, while his hands seductively cared about her breasts. His warm breath tickled her neck when his moans escaped from his lips.

"Aah- dee-deeply...more deeply!" Yuko panted, she felt millions butterflies in her womanhood and wanted to scream her lungs out, biting her lower lip to quiet herself.

"Wrap- your- legs around me." He said between quiet moans and helped her wrap her legs around his waist, which gave him more access to her wet cunt and Izuna began to gain a faster pace. His thrusts were faster, deeper and harder, now he unleashed himself from a chain.

Finally.

She was his, with her heart, soul and body. Izuna ravaged her body with powerful thrusts, the forest were echoed with Yuko's moans and slapping skins. Both gasping for breath, their bodies were covered with sweat and Izuna still mercilessly pumped inside her, his balls hit her entrance everytime he thrust hard and deep in.

"Aa! Izuna!" Her eyes were tightly shut, She clutched his hair in her fists, biting into his shoulder and felt that she's only a few seconds from her climax. "Izuna harder!"

Izuna roughly grabbed her ass with one hand and squeezed, his body shook because he was on the edge, Just one small step and he falls over.

And there they were.

The orgasm came at the same time when Izuna took his cock all the way out and then slammed into her with one final hard impact. From head to toe, their bodies writhing in a wave of pleasure. Yuko squeezed legs around his waist even more when her orgasm reached the highest peak. Izuna's throbbing member ejected his load inside her and Yuko could feel how thick liquid filled her womb with warm seeds.

Both were breathing heavily, Izuna pressed his forehead against hers and looked at her with half open eyes. "Second round?" He asked archly.

"Eh?! No way!" She gasped and pushed him off of her next to her side. Yuko laid her head on his chest, he laughed and kunoichi could hear his heart beating strongly.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, then kissed her hair. "Yuko-" He said in a low voice.

"What?" Yuko asked with eyes closed and with a satisfied smile on her lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

* * *

**Hahaha sorry guys I know this chapter is just full of sex :)) No no let's not say sex, let's say lemon, but I promise next chapter will be much more interesting 'kay?**

**Thank you for your reviews and thnx everyone who read this story.**

**Bye bye XD**


End file.
